Prison Break
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: Basically the show, but with a few of my own twists -ABANDONED-
1. Prison Break

_My God! I feel like the writers of the show...dragging on and on ((Not saying dragging Prison Break on is bad, but, still lol))_

_Well, here's my second remake (God, I'm annoying)_

_I'm going to promise this my last. There are two reasons I'm starting over_

_1. I read through the story and IT SUCKED!!_

_2. I was adding to much chapters and I got lost._

_So here's the plan._

_I'm going by seasons (kinda)_

_So, here is....SEASON 1!!!_

----

Prison Break

Chapter 1

Prison Break

_Michael, 16 years old, closed his eyes tightly as he covered them with his hands, letting his tears fall as his body shook with sadness. Sitting in front of him, covered in flowers was a headstone that read "Here lies...A loving mother and wife." _

_As Michael continued to cry, Lincoln, 19 years old walked up behind him slowly and he placed his hand softly on his shoulder. "Come on, will come back tomorrow...lets get you home."_

_Michael shook his head and he pulled away from Lincoln and he sobbed softly. "Why'd she have to die Linc...why?"_

_As Michael cried more, Lincoln sighed softly and he looked away. _

_"I don't know Michael..."_

_---_

_After the two arrived home, Michael dropped down onto the couch and he sighed softly. "What are we going to do now?"_

_Lincoln shrugged softly, pulling off his tie and undoing his jacket. "I don't know yet Michael...Ya know what, worry about school and things, and...I'll try to figure everything out. Alright?"_

_Michael nodded, then he looked down in silence._

_---_

_Years later, Michael, 28 years old, stood before the grave of his mother. Dead flowers covered the tomb except for one that was just placed there. Michael looked over it in silence, hands in his pockets._

_As he stared down at the tomb, Lincoln, 31 years old, stepped up behind him and he placed his hand on his shoulder softly. "If you stand any more still, birds will land on you thinking your a statue."_

_Michael chuckled softly then he turned to Lincoln and smiled, and the two hugged._

_"How's it going Linc?" _

_"Same old Same old Mikey..." Lincoln pulled away and he smiled looking to Michael. "How bout you show me your little bachelor pad you bought?" Michael laughed softly and he patted Lincoln on the shoulder then the two walked off._

_---_

_Michael quietly closed the door behind the two and throwing the key onto the holder, Lincoln stepped into the room and he spun some, laughing as he looked over the huge apartment room. "I think you over did it Michael!" _

_Michael chuckled softly and he pulled his coat off, stepping up to Lincoln and he spun some. "You think so? Is it too big?" _

_"Nah, not at all, I'm just a little worried you may hurt yourself with so much...space." As he said this, he glanced over at Michael and the two shared a smile. Then a short laugh._

_After the laughter stopped, Lincoln glanced over at the clock and he sighed softly. "Hey, I've got to go..." With that he quickly headed to the door and just before he left, he glanced back at Michael. "Nice place Mikey..." The door then closed._

_---_

Michael opened his eyes sighing and letting his hand drop from covering his eyes he looked to the side and resting on the pillow beside his head, was a small paper crane.

_"Mikey..." _

_"Linc...You weren't in your room..."_

_Lincoln sighed softly, looking to the side sadly. In front of him, Michael sat up in his bed, knees pulled to his chest and his face tear stained._

_"Wh..Where did you go?..."_

_"It doesn't matter..."_

_"Will you always be gone when I wake up!?"_

_Lincoln shook his head and hearing Michael sob softly, his heart almost broke and he looked to him. "Michael...I want to show you something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up paper, and unfolding a few parts he held it out to Michael as a paper crane. "For now on, every time I'm not there, I will leave this at your side. That means...I'll always return. Understand?"_

_Michael blinked looking to the crane. Slowly he took it into his hand, then he nodded. "Alright..." With that, Lincoln smiled and he hugged Michael tightly. _

_"Now...get some sleep." He then stood and left the room and Michael laid down and resting the crane on his pillow, he fell asleep._

Michael pushed himself up and he walked over to the window and he looked out quietly. "Where are you Linc?..."

---

As night time slowly began to role around, Michael sat on the bed once more and every now and then he'd glance at the crane, until his phone began ringing. Quickly he picked it up and answered it. "Lincoln?"

A few blocks away, Lincoln stood leaning up against a street light and he laughed softly hearing the worry in Michaels voice. "Heh, I take it you've been waiting?"

Michael smiled softly and he rubbed the back of his head, sitting down on his bed again. "Yeah, I saw the crane. Linc..."

"Yeah, Sorry I'm not there yet. Um, I hate to say this but uh, can you come pick me up. Stuffs been going on and..."

"Where are you?"

Lincoln looked around quietly then he nodded to the street sign. "4th street, by that bar that me and Veronica use to hang out in..." As he turned around, his gaze landed on two men heading his way. "Michael, I'll talk to you later. Don't worry about picking me up." Quickly he hung up and Michael blinked as the line went quiet.

---

2:00 AM. Michael walked quietly down the road. Buried in a large winter coat, a hat, and scarf. As he walked he passed homeless guys, looking over each one as he went then he stopped in front of one, hunched over, shivering as he hugged himself.

"I thought I told you not to worry?"

Michael shook his head softly and he nealed down.

"Your my brother, do you honestly think I'm EVER going to listen to what you tell me?"

Lincoln looked up to him and the two laughed softly, then Michael stood.

"Come on..." Lincoln then stood and the two walked off.

---

As the two sat in the apartment, Michael sat on the chair across from the couch where Lincoln sat, a cup of coffee in his hands. "I don't get it Linc...I'm always finding you out on the streets or locked out of your own house. I haven't seen a car, never any food...Absolutely nothing!"

Lincoln sighed and he looked up to Michael. "Quit worrying so much, I'm a grown man already...I don't need my kid brother watching my every move and my back all the time like some body guard."

Michael shook his head sighing. "I think you do.."

"I'm fine Michael! Just leave me alone!" With that, Lincoln stood and he stomped to the door, but was stopped as Michael grabbed his arm.

"Do you think mom would approve of this?" Lincoln grew still and quiet and Michael looked up to him. "How much do you wanna bet she's rolling over in her grave because of this? Where is YOUR money Lincoln!?"

"Mom's dead...enough about her."

Michael quickly stood and he glared over at Lincoln, turning him to face him. "No! It's never enough about her, cause every time she's left out you go out and get your ass into trouble!" Lincoln turned away and he brought both his hands to his face, growling softly. "Besides...if I don't bring her up, you'll continue to live like some dead beat..."

Lincoln shook his head as he turned to face Michael and he let his hands fall from his face and he looked to the clock. "I've got to go Mike..." With that he quickly left.

---

Morning.

Michael sat quietly at his desk, typing away on his lap top. He was then stopped as his cell phone rang and he quickly picked it up. "Linc..."

"Michael..." Lincoln slowly slid to the ground, shirt and pants covered in blood. "I need help, something...happened."

Before he even finished the sentence, Michael was already on his way out of the hotel, slipping his coat on. "Where are you!?"

Lincoln opened his mouth to talk but he fell quiet as cop cars came into view and he sighed. "I've got to go Michael..."

"Lincoln?"

Lincoln pushed himself to his feet, and he dropped his phone, raising his hands. "Lincoln Burrows, You're under arrest!"

----

_I'd say it's better then the first two...but I don't think I have the original anymore. Well, Enjoy. READ AND REVIEW_


	2. The Beginning

Prison Break

Chapter 2

The Beginning

"Why didn't you call me sooner? If You knew what was going to happen why didn't you!?" As Michael spoke he paced back and fourth, not looking at Lincoln. "I would of went to get you...I would of picked you up, I would of stopped you!!"

Lincoln shook his head looking down. "Listen, If you were there, you would of gotten mixed in with everything and you'd be behind this wall with me."

Michael shook his head sighing.

"I would of told them what happened..I would of said the truth, all you had to do was..."

"Anything you would have done would of done shit Michael, Face it, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time and now I've got to face the consequences..." Michael shook his head once more. "There are something in life that can't be stopped or fixed, now listen to me...Whatever you hear. T.V, Radio...Anywhere! Don't believe it, alright?" Tears began to fill Michael's eyes and Lincoln dropped his voice. "I had a gun. I did want to kill someone...but I never did. I DIDN'T pull the trigger."

"Times up Burrows!"

As officers came and stood Lincoln up to take him back, Lincoln looked over Michael sadly. "I'm sorry..."

"I'll bring L.J next time..."

Lincoln shook his head. "No, please don't get him involved...I don't want him seeing this."

Michael left the room the moment Lincoln's door closed.

---

6:00 PM.

Michael stood on the balcony of his apartment, listening as the T.V blared behind him in the other room.

_"Today Lincoln Burrows was sentenced to death after being found guilty for the murder of theVice Presidents brother, Terrance Steadmen. He will be sent to Fox River State Penitentiary until the day of his execution, Mr. Burrows was found wandering the streets covered in Terrance's blood and the finger prints matching those of the gun found in Terrance's lap...more information at eleven."_

Michael sighed softly then without a word he left the room.

---

"Lincoln Burrows."

"Yes?"

"Visitor!"

Lincoln stepped into the room as the door opened, but he stopped seeing Michael sitting in the chair across, motionless. Staring quietly at the ground, his eyes distant. Lincoln stepped up and he tapped softly on the glass and before he could get a word out.

"I watched the news Lincoln..."

Lincoln shook his head and he sat down. "Don't believe that shit..."

Michael quickly shook his head, tears feeling his eyes. "Everywhere it says you did it, it can't be a lie...you where there..."

"I was framed!!"

"How can I believe you?"

Lincoln sighed and he shook his head looking away, then he looked back to him. "Why would I kill a man like that?"

Michael glared over. "You said you wanted to kill someone, I know how you are Linc. You where obviously low on your money, you where probably thinking. "Hey I know, Maybe if I kill the Vice President's brother I'll get all the money in the world...then I'll have A LIFE!!"

Suddenly Lincoln slammed his hands on the table. "Don't you dare put words into my mouth...if it wasn't for all the shit I've done you wouldn't be in the position your in today!!"

Michael shook his head, shooting a look of disbelief. "No...Where I am isn't from you, it's because of the money mom left behind."

Lincoln leaned close, glaring. "Do you honestly think the half mom left would of got you that damn apartment?"

Michael watched as Lincoln was taken out of the room, then he leaned forward and he shook his head covering his face.

---

Hours later.

Michael sat quietly at his desk, starring dully out his window. He rocked softly back and fourth, tapping his finger quietly on the desk, listening as the news blared on the T.V.

"_Lincoln Burrows is being locked up in Fox River State Penitentiary, where he will be sentenced to death for the murder of Terrance Steadmen, The Vice Presidents brother..."_

Michael quickly climbed to his feet and he ripped out a chore from the desk and papers and blue prints scattered all over the floor and he quickly picked them up and he went over to his wall and began tapping them up, after, he covered the blue prints with tracing paper. Slowly Michael began to trace the blue print designs. He did this as hours dragged on, sometimes stopping and circling and writing a few things.

Outside, the Elevator came to a stop and as the doors open, out stepped LJ Burrows. Quietly he head down the halls and he knocked softly on Michael's door. "Uncle Mike...You home?" Just as he knocked again, Michael swung open the door.

"Go home LJ.."

"What? Wait...What about my dad. Aren't we going to see him?"

"Not tonight, there's no point. I'm sorry..."

LJ nodded some and he slowly backed away, waving barely. "Okay...see you later then..." As he left, Michael slammed the door and he turned and now covering the wall was a HUGE design, which hid the lines and work of the blue prints.

---

9:00 AM.

Standing in his apartment, Michael stared up at his wall that was now covered in News paper clippings that spoke of everything going on in Fox River and the prisoners inside. As he looked over it all, he slid on a white dress shirt, hiding his now tattooed torso, arms, and chest. Buttoning it up, he pulled on a jacket then he turned to his desk and raised up two hand guns.

After he hid the two guns in his pockets, he pulled all the clippings down from the wall and he threw them into the trash can, then with the drawings, blue prints, clippings, and even computer hard drive. Michael stepped onto his balcony and without a word, he threw everything into the lake and he left his apartment without a word.

---

Michael quietly stepped into the bank and he walked up to the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"I'd like to make a withdraw..."

The desk owner nodded and after typing a few things on the computer, she turned and Michael drew a gun and aimed it.


	3. Fox River

_Quick Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me...they belong to the writers of Prison Break and what not. I'm only borrowing them (Cause seriously, I don't think my story would be good enough to be the show, then again, I'd love to see it like that.)_

_Anyway....ENJOY_

_---_

Prison Break

Chapter 3

Fox River

People lay face down on the ground, Michael having the gun aimed. "Please..."

Without looking away, Michael aimed his gun to the side and he fired it off, shattering a window. "That was just a warning shot, Nobody move, and if you do, I'll kill you on the spot..." Nobody moved, and Michael returned the aim back at the clerk. "Open it up and get the money..."

The clerk nodded and she quickly started taking all the money from the register and she put it into a bag, then she handed it over. "That's all of it..."

"The safe."

"All that money there is enough to get you away."

Before Michael could move, sirens where heard and outside cops began surrounding the area and as soon as they parked they climbed out of there cars and aimed.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands up!"

Michael raised both his guns and he slowly turned to face the cops and he dropped both guns to the ground, and the cops busted in and took him away.

----

"To make this easy Mr. Scofield, due to your continues plea of guilty the whole time, you will be sentenced five years in Fox River Penitentiary...Case Dismissed!" As the mallet hit wood, Michael smirked softly and two cops stood him up and as they walked him to the door, LJ quickly stood from the front pew and he watched in sadness as his uncle was dragged off. Veronica watched the two, then she followed.

"Excuse me, officer...May I have 5 minutes?"

The officer nodded and left and Veronica stepped up to Michael. "You have no reason for any of this! What's going on?"

Michael sighed softly looking to Veronica. "Don't ask...let me deal with this." With that, The officer returned and he took Michael away.

----

Lincoln sighed softly, leaning against the wall outside his solitary room. He tapped his head softly on the wall, but stopped as the front gates opened. "Boss?"

Outside the gate, an officer turned and looked to him. "What?"

"What happened?"

The officer chuckled and looked as a police van drove into the prison. "Kid robbed a bank, five years for register money."

Lincoln nodded, then he returned to his original position.

---

After time passed, Michael stopped at the entrance of the cells and Captain Brad Bellick stepped up.

"Well well, looks like we've got ourself rich folk." He chuckled softly, as he circled Michael. Getting in front of him he shoved a uniform into his hands. "New clothes, don't like, tough!" Michael smirked as Bellick returned to circling him. "Names officer Brad Bellick. That's Mr. Bellick to you...but I suggest you get use to Boss, cause thats what everyone calls me!" As he said that, he smirked stopping in front of Michael again, then he motioned him forward. "Follow me, and I'll lead you to your new home."

As soon as the two entered Cell Block A, all the prisoners went into an uproar of screaming, clanging and whistling. Michael looked over all of them quietly, his gaze falling over a few certain prisoners.

"Yo Sucre!"

Fernando Sucre quickly jolted awake, and sitting up he looked over rubbing his eyes. "Yo.."

"Open 40!!" Suddenly a loud buzz filled the room and the cell opened and Bellick shoved Michael inside. "Say hello to your roomie..." As the cell closed, Bellick waved smirking. "Enjoy." He then walked off and Sucre looked to Michael.

"Well...what you in for?"

"Robbed a bank."

Sucre blinked raising a brow. "You don't seem the type..."

Michael shrugged then he changed into his prison uniform.

---

As the preacher spoke out to the prisoners in the chapel, Lincoln sat leaned over in one of the pews, his hands covering his face as he fidgeted his leg.

"Haven't seen him close enough to know...but boss says he's clean cut..City slicker!"

Lincoln looked over some, hearing the talking and he spotted Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell and his gang.

"He arrived earlier today, might as well show him the ropes huh?"

Lincoln watched the two, then he shook his head and covered his face once again.

---

Michael walked slowly through the yard, he slowly gazed around, examining the different prisoners, then he stopped. Gazing at near by bleachers.

"Fish...hey fish!"

Hearing the screaming Michael turned and Sucre ran up to him, and he laughed softly.

"Hey, you looked...sup?"

Michael shrugged and he began looking and walking around again. "Nothing...just getting use to having to do this everyday now. Tell me, do you know anyone by the name of Lincoln Burrows?"

Sucre blinked raising a brow. "Lincoln Burrows? I know a Linc the Sink but..."

"Where is he at now?"

Sucre walked to the fence and he pointed over to the solitary prison. "There...he's not allowed out with us though. They say he doesn't play well with others. Rumor has it he killed the Vice's brother."

Michael watched Lincoln quietly as he listened, then he nodded over. "Anyway I can get to him?"

Sucre raised a brow, then he turned and pointed to John Abruzzi. "P.I. That's about the only time they let the sink out."

Michael nodded then he walked off.

As the prisoners returned to there cells, Michael quietly made his way up to his floor. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and slammed into a cell by T-Bag. "Evenin Pretty! How ya holden up in Fox River?" Michael looked over T-Bag quietly. "Aw, shy type huh?" T-Bag laughed and he leaned in close to Michael, putting them inches apart and an officer stepped up.

"Back to your cells!!!"

T-Bag tapped Michael softly on the face. "See ya around pretty..." He then walked off and Michael quietly returned to his cell.

---

Later.

Michael lay quietly in his bed, listening to the murmurs and noises of the prisoners. Above him Sucre stared up at the ceiling then he rolled onto his side. "What's your deal with Sink? I mean...he's a killer. Why'd a guy like you want anything to do with a guy like him?"

Ignoring the question, Michael rolled onto his stomach and he slowly looked outside his cell. Examining the other cells. "Which cell is John's?"

Sucre blinked then he rolled onto his stomach and looked out as well. "Not sure, but if you look you can see him." As Michael looked out, his gaze landed on T-Bag and the two made eye contact.

"Hey there pretty!!"

Michael looked away and Sucre climbed off the bed and he stepped up to the front of the cell looking out. "Words of advice friend, Abruzzi isn't a man to be taken lightly. So when you talk to him, be careful with what you say and think."

Michael smirked looking up to him. "What, you won't come to back me up?"

"Hells no man, I'm already in enough trouble...I've got sixteen months left Papi. I'm not ruining that now."

Michael smirked watching him, then he looked over the prisoners again.


	4. PI Time

Prison Break

Chapter 4

P.I Time

Michael sat quietly on the bleachers as he watched everyone boredly, just to everyone else it seemed as though he only did that, but, behind him he was slowly unscrewing a screw from the top seat.

"Fish!!"

Michael quietly looked over and Sucre ran up and sat beside him. "You never answered my question."

Michael smirked and he looked towards Lincoln's direction, who was sitting against the wall, tapping his head. "Doesn't matter..." He then placed his hands into his pockets and walked off.

As he did, T-Bag suddenly sat down beside Sucre and he gripped his shoulder holding him down. "You cellie with pretty?"

"Sure, but what's it to ya?"

"Cell 40?"

"Yeah"

As Sucre looked, T-Bag was gone.

---

Lincoln once again sat quietly in the chapel, starring boredly up at the preacher and again listening to T-Bag.

"Pretties in Cell 40! I'm going to pay him a little visit tonight!"

Lincoln could only chuckle as he shook his head.

---

Michael sat quietly in his cell, sitting on his bed he rest back against the wall examining a screw in his hand. He looked over it quietly, then he turned and rest down on his stomach and looking under his bed he began to rub the end of the screw against the metal, grinding it down.

T-Bag slowly made his way to the stairs and taking the first step, he turned his pocket inside out and slowly he made his way up to the floor, a smirk on his face and a knife held in his hand behind his back. "You up there pretty?"

Michael suddenly stopped hearing T-Bag and he slowly sat up then he stood and he went to the front of the cell and he looked out, listening.

"I want to talk with you...I want to be your friend."

Michael glared listening, then slipping the screw into his pocket he stepped out of his cell and T-Bag fell still. "Aw, ain't that just cute? You came to my call."

Michael watched him approach then he looked to the inside out pocket.

"Shall we go for a walk?"

Before anything else was said, a loud buzzer went off and the prisoners screamed and rattled there cells as officers stepped in with new prisoners. "Welcome home boys!!" Bellick stepped to the side letting the prisoners through and T-Bag looked down to them all and he chuckled softly. Lust in his eyes as he licked his lips. "They just keep on comin!" He smirked and looked to Michael, and he shook his head. "They don't compare to you though pretty."

As he laughed, Michael backed into his cell and he returned to grinding down the screw.

---

Later that day, as prisoners sat in the yard, Michael planted himself once again on the bleachers now holding a sharpened screw in hand.

"Someone said your looking for me!"

Michael looked towards the voice and John stepped onto the bleachers, as his gang surrounded them.

"The Mexican mentioned you fish, said you needed something?"

Michael slipped the screw into his pocket and he looked up to him. "I need help, but before I say anything...I need your trust."

John smirked and he leaned towards Michael, making there faces inches apart and he whispered. "Trust...is a VERY rare word inside these walls boy."

Michael looked over him quietly. "Perhaps you recognize this word..." He then dropped his voice, leaning closer. "Fibonacci..."

John instantly froze and he leaned back, looking over Michael in shock. "How do you know Fibonacci?"

Without a word Michael stood and he shoved passed John softly, and one of his men lifted up a paper crane and they blinked. Then John turned to Michael and watched him walk away.

---

Sucre sat quietly on his bed, his head resting back against the wall as he sang softly to himself looking through an old magazine.

"I need something from you Sucre..."

Sucre nodded softly. "Anything bro..."

Suddenly a sheet was thrown at him and he raised it up, raising a brow.

"Hang that..."

As those words where spoken, Sucre quickly hurried off his bed and he dropped down beside Michael. "Fuck no man, do you have any idea what hanging sheets mean!?"

Michael turned to him, pulling out the screw. "At the moment I'm not worried about that." He then went over to the toilet, and positioning the screw in place, he began to unscrew it.

"What are you doing man?"

"Open 40!"

Sucre and Michael both quickly turned to face the front and Bellick stepped up. "Scofield! Abruzzi would like a word with you."

Michael walked past the two and Sucre licked his lips in worry as the cell was closed.

---

Michael quietly headed down the stairs and making it to the bottom John stepped out in front of him suddenly, hand in pocket. "You have something I want..." Michael looked to his hand, then up to him cautiously. "But, apparently I won't get that unless I give YOU what you want...so," He pulled his hand from his pocket and he was holding a P.I card. "Welcome to the club!"

Michael blinked and he looked over him then the card and as he grabbed it, John quickly grabbed his wrist and he pulled him close, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Now I expect to get Fibonacci...and if I don't get that..." John slowly released him and he walked away without another word.

---

Hours later Bellick stepped into the block. "P.I...LINE IT UP!"

Random cells began to open and prisoners stepped out, John watched quietly from his cell and he smirked seeing Michael. "I don't know what you did bro, but congrats, no one has EVER gotten into P.I so easily...I need to know that trick."

Michael stopped walking and he smirked looking back to him. "In due time Sucre..." He then continued and Sucre blinked.

---

Charles "D.B Cooper" unlocked the door to the supply room and he opened it slowly, looking to John. "How's it goin?"

"Same old same old friend, we've got us a new fish..."

D.B looked and he watched Michael. "Ah, just a child..."

John nodded and he leaned against the wall watching Michael as well.

Michael worked around some, then he looked to Lincoln's prison. "Ya alright man?"

"Where's Lincoln?"

Sucre pointed in John's direction. "Ask the boss."

Michael looked to John quietly and pushing his shovel to the ground, he walked over.

Sucre blinked hearing steps then he stood tall. "No, not now!!"

As Michael walked up, John pushed himself from the wall and he held his arm out, stopping Michael in his tracks and he dropped his voice. "Fibonacci..."

"Where's Lincoln?"

"Tell me how you know about Fibonacci."

"I thought Lincoln was in P.I?"

"You better tell me now kid or you'll be hurting later."

"Where the hell is Linc the Sink!?"

John rolled his eyes and he shoved Michael to the ground and just as he was about to kick him, Michael brought up a shovel and wacked John hard across the face, dropping him to the ground.

Two officers then came and dragged Michael off and John painfully sat up and he spit up blood and D.B stood him on his feet. "I hate kids..."

---

Henry Pope Warden sat quietly in his office going over papers and sitting before him was a small model of the Taj-mah Hall, until his phone beeped. "Sir, Officer Bellick is here to see you."

Henry blinked then nodded. "Uh, bring him in." He then stood as the door opened and he blinked once more seeing Bellick, two officers, and Michael.

"There was a fight."

Henry nodded and brought the four into his office.

"Here in Fox River we do not tolerate this kind of thing Mr. Scofield, and if you'd like to continue doing so...by all means, be my guest, but I warn you now, if this happens again I will have you locked up in the SHU!" Michael nodded silently and Henry patted his shoulder. "Good boy, Bellick, Return him to his cell...one day in lock up."

Bellick nodded and tilting his hat he grabbed Michael and left.

-----------------------

_I still don't think there really wasn't a point for Michael to beat up Abruzzi, then again...he needed to get close or something. I don't know...lol_


	5. Lets Start A Riot

Prison Break

Chapter 5

Let's Start A Riot

Michael stood quietly at the front of his cell, tapping the screw lightly on the bars. Slowly he pulled his sleeve up and he looked to his watch quietly then he headed back to the toilet and he nealed down and began unscrewing it once more.

---

Lincoln walked out of his cell and he looked around taking a deep breath then he whistled softly. "Hey boss!"

"What now Sink?"

Lincoln pointed to the P.I group. "Where's Abruzzi?"

The officer laughed softly. "The new kid laid him out...he's in the infirmary with a bruised up face."

"And the kid?"

"Lock down."

Lincoln shook his head softly.

---

As all the cell doors opened, Michael stepped out but was suddenly shoved back harshly inside.

"Slow it down Scofield..."

Michael looked up and Bellick was standing in front of him.

"Yes boss?"

Bellick shoved him back more then his hand dropped. "Don't play dumb with me...Close 40!!" Bellick then walked off as the cell closed and Michael watched him quietly then he silently went to the back of his cell and he pulled the toilet screw out then he jerked the toilet from the wall and he sat down and began kicking in the wall, until it collapsed.

---

Sucre walked quietly around the yard, until he was surrounded by John's group.

"Good afternoon Sucre, can we talk?"

Sucre looked over them all then he raised his hands slowly. "Whatever it is you want, I don't got it, I swear!"

John laughed and he wrapped his arm around Sucre's shoulders. "Easy my Spanish friend, I just need to talk with you about Fish." Sucre blinked and John walked along the yard with him. "What is our little guppie up too?" Sucre instantly fell silent as a smirk came to John's face.

---

Michael looked around as he now stood in a piped up hall of the prison. "Alright..." Quickly he pulled up his sleeve and he gazed over the tattoo, then he ran down the hall.

---

Lincoln walked quietly down the hall, two officers at his side escorting him. He stared quietly at the ground as he went.

"You should be thankful, the Pope is in a good mood."

Lincoln chuckled and as the officers uncuffed him he stepped outside and was now in the prison yard.

"Well if it isn't the ol Sink!"

Lincoln looked towards the voice and T-Bag stepped up, pocket in hand. "So, they were finally nice enough to let you out. How sweet."

"Back off T-Bag..."

T-Bag chuckled and he stepped back, raising his hands. "Wouldn't that be swell..TWO people getting sent to ol' Henry Pope. He-he, you'd be in lock down too just like pretty. Again!"

Lincoln glared then he turned as John approached. "Sink, hows it going?"

"It's been awhile Abruzzi, that kid hit ya pretty hard huh?"

John chuckled, running his fingers along the bruise on his temple. "Yeah..but there's no worries, I'll get my revenge." Lincoln laughed and John walked off.

---

Just as Michael was about to return to his cell he stopped and stared at the ground thinking, memories of the building blue prints flashed through his mind.

"_Will build the AC here, so it won't bust. Cause if this baby burst, all the prisoners will get pissed and no prison wants that."_

Michael turns and looked up to the Air Conditioner then he walked over and he shimmied up the wall and with all his strength he hit the AC box hard and it sparked then slowly the air died.

---

"Play times over ladies!! Back inside!!"

As everyone headed inside to there cells, T-Bag began to sing loudly but he soon stopped.

"Holy hell boss, can you turn up the AC a little? Jesus!"

"Quit complaining and get to your cell."

T-Bag smirked and he stepped out of line and walked over to the officer. "Let me say something, C.O! I'm not goin anywhere until you turn up that damned A.C!!"

"Get back to your cell!!"

"Not until I can get some damn air!!"

A gun suddenly went off and Bellick stepped up, holding his gun in the air.

"GET BACK TO YOUR CELLS!"

Before anything else could happen, a prisoner shoved through the crowd and tackled Bellick to the ground and the gun suddenly went off and everyone began to go wild.

T-Bag smirked and he began to shove people around, starting small fights with random prisoners.

As Michael crawled into his cell he looked to the front of the cell and he saw a few prisoners run by wild and screaming. Putting the toilet back in its place he stepped up to the front of the cell. Looking around he watched all the prisoners run then he stepped back as the cell began to open. Suddenly he was grabbed by a random prisoner and he was pulled from his cell and thrown to the first floor, hitting the ground hard. Groaning in pain he slowly stood up and took off to get away from everything and without notice, John followed.

---

As Henry sat in his office his phone beeped.

"Sir, I can't get a hold of Vault A...it says the line is busy."

Henry blinked then he pulled his walkie talkie from his pocket. "Officer Bellick, Copy." As he released the button a static voice came on.

"Hello there ol' Henry Pope..The boss isn't here right now, he's a bit busy, I'll have him call ya back."

The walkie talkie then fell quiet and Henry stood and pressed a button on his phone. "Betty, Lock down Vault B and C. Call all the officers and send them to Vault A, NOW!!"

---

Lincoln walked quietly down the hall, but then he stopped hearing screaming and pounding then he looked as his escorts walkie talkie beeped. "Officer Barry, We need you in Vault A, Bring Back up immediately." Barry nodded to his walkie then he began walking, pulling on Lincoln but he was stopped as Lincoln pulled back.

"Uncuff me."

Barry blinked then he shook his head. "I can't, I need to get you back to..."

"Just do it!"

"Officer Barry, Vault A now!!"

Barry stood still for a second, then he quickly pulled Lincoln close and he uncuffed him then he left.

"Boy you sure know how to convince a guy quick, you should teach me someday!"

Lincoln blinked and he turned and coming his way was T-Bag and his little friends, all weapons in hand. "Ya know, I like this whole..."no A.C" thing, everything is just so much fun without it."

"I don't want a fight, but if your asking..."

T-Bag raised his hand, stopping his men and he smirked. "That IS what makes a riot."

Lincoln glared and quickly threw a punch.

---

Michael slowed to a stop and he leaned forward breathing hard. Looking around he quickly headed down the hall but was stopped as John stepped from the shadows.

"Let's start over, get to know each other better...maybe fist won't have to get involved."

Michael slowly stood tall, watching John carefully as he stepped towards him.

"I got you into P.I, how about giving me what I want?"

"I can't..."

John sighed and he crossed his arms, closing the distance between the two. "Don't get on my bad side..."

"You'll get him, when I'm ready to give him."

"Well you're ready now!!"

---------------

_I love Sucre in this chapter, especially when John approached him. I can see him freaking out like that._


	6. Lets Start A Riot2

Prison Break

Chapter 6

Lets Start A Riot, Part 2

Michael took a few steps back from John, backing into two men and he quickly began to struggle as he was grabbed and lifted off the ground.

John smirked and he stepped up, grabbing Michael's chin. "All you have to do is giving me what I want...and I'll let you go."

Michael softly struggled, but he was held tighter and he glared at John. "I told you...not now!"

John shook his head and he looked over Michael quietly, keeping a hold of his chin. "What are you up too fish? You don't look the type to do anything wrong...you seem, too rich to be here." Michael continued glaring and John let his hand drop. "Anyway...Fibonacci?" Michael stayed silent and he only glared and John shook his head. "Fine..." John then stepped back and he opened a door near by and he motioned to the men and they dragged Michael inside, then John closed the door.

---

Lincoln kneed a man in the stomach, dropping him to the ground then he turned to T-Bag. Breathing hard and ruffled up. "You want to keep going?"

T-Bag slowly stood, gripping his pocket tightly and he smirked licking his lips. "Bring it on..."

"Sink!!"

Lincoln and T-Bag both turned and looked towards the voice and Sucre slowed to a stop, and he leaned forward coughing and breathing hard.

"Di...Did he find you...yet?"

"Who?"

Sucre looked up and he stood tall, finally catching his breath. "Fish, he's been wanting to see you."

Lincoln blinked and he looked over raising a brow. "What does he want?"

Sucre shrugged stepping closer: "Hell if I know Papi, but you should probably find him before he gets into something bad."

Lincoln nodded and he took off and Sucre soon followed and T-Bag smirked.

---

The men harshly slammed Michael down into a chair and they quickly pulled his arms behind his back, pinning them and stopping any movement as Michael continued to struggle. Looking away from the two men, Michael quickly looked over to John as his hands where tied behind his back and to the chair. "I can't say anything yet!"

John paced the room quietly, ignoring the three for a moment. Coming to a closet he opened the door and a smirk came to his face. Reaching in he soon stepped back and revealed huge branch cutters. "I still have a bruise kid..." He turned to Michael, lowering the cutters. "Again, tell me or you'll be limping for a very long time."

Michael looked over the cutters and he began struggling, pulling hard on the rope around his wrist. Causing rope burns. "I'll be killed if you find out now..."

John rolled his eyes stepping up, then he harshly grabbed Michael's foot and he ripped his shoe and sock off and chucked them aside. Then he took his foot and twisted it, pinning it. "Now, you can struggle and snap your foot. Keep your mouth shut and lose a few toes...OR, you can give me what I want and you can walk out of here like none of this ever happened."

Michael looked down to his foot as John put the cutters to his two little toes and he began to shake in fright, as he continued to struggle. "I said no..."

John shrugged and he quickly shut the cutters and Michael arched hard in the chair, crying out in pain as pain surged from his toe and went all over his body. John smirked as blood began to cover the floor and he stood, closing the toes tightly in his hand. Standing he stood there and watched Michael's pain. He then quickly turned hearing footsteps and he nodded to his men, then looked to Michael. "Your lucky..." He and his men then took off, leaving Michael alone.

---

Lincoln quickly ran down the hall, throwing doors open and searching rooms as he went. As he drew closer to the room, he slowed to a stop hearing metal grind on concrete and soft whimpering. Looking to the door he approached it slowly and as he pushed it open he peeked inside and gasped. "Micheal!?" Quickly he threw open the door and he gasped once more seeing a puddle of blood under Michael's feet and he quickly ran over. "What the hell happened!? Who the fuck did this!?"

Michael looked up to him, pale in the face, then he shook his head looking down as he began to shake badly due to blood loss. "I...I can't..."

Lincoln looked over him in worry and anger. Quickly he stood and began to untie Michael's rope burned wrist. "I'll never get you to the infirmary in this mess!"

Michael shook his head and as the rope dropped from his wrist, he leaned forward and gripped his foot tightly and badly holding it back, a small whimper was heard. "I'll be fine..."

"Don't be an idiot! Michael..."

Michael shook his head once more and he sat up and leaned back, taking short breaths trying to ignore the pain and Lincoln quickly stepped in front of him. "Look at me Michael!" Michael did so and see the dullness in his eyes, Lincolns anger faded away and without thinking he pulled Michael close and he hugged him tightly. "Why the hell are you here?"

"When I heard you where here to die, I just couldn't let that happen. I believe you now. I promise that I will get you out of here."

Lincoln shook his head and he stepped back, holding Michael's shoulders. "You're an idiot..."

Suddenly the door burst open and Sucre gasped seeing the blood on the ground and Lincoln quickly turned. "Sucre, help me get him to the infirmary!"

Sucre nodded and the two quickly stood up Michael and they took him out.

---

John quietly stepped into Vault A, everything now calming down and locking up.

"Abruzzi!! Where the hell have you been!?"

John turned as Bellick stepped up and he smirked. "Business..." Saying this he waved Bellick off with bloody hands.

---

Sara quietly looked over her papers but then looked up as the infirmary doors burst open and Lincoln and Sucre came in, bringing a pained Michael.

"Angela!"

"I'm on it."

After Michael was laid down an officer snapped. "Get Sucre and Lincoln back to there cells."

"I'm not going anywhere..."

Michael looked over and the officer stepped up to Lincoln. "Now!!"

Lincoln suddenly got in the officers face, glaring death. "I'm not going anywhere!! I'm staying here with my brother..." Just as the officer was about to draw his weapon, Henry stepped into the room. "As you where...let him stay."

Lincoln stepped back and he looked down, turning to Henry. "He's my brother...he's hurt and he needs me."

Henry nodded and he motioned to the officer. "Return Sucre, Burrows one hour!" He then left with the officer and Sucre.

Lincoln quickly headed into the room with Michael.

"You're a dumb ass..."

Michael chuckled weakly, closing his eyes as he began to fall still.

"Michael?"

"Mr. Scofield...Mr. Scofield, can you hear me?"

Michael nodded softly, and his head dropped to the side as he fell unconscious.

---------------------

_OMG, this chapter even hurt me. MY TOES HURT!! Lol._

_Funny thing is...three of my toes are broken. ((Two small ones on my left foot, and my pinky toe on my right))_

_I KNOW Michael's Pain!!!! LOL_


	7. Plan A

Prison Break

Chapter 7

Plan A

As morning rolled around, Sucre lay quietly in his bed starring at the ceiling. He fiddled his fingers together nervously. Rolling onto his side he looked down to the bottom bunk. "You up fish?"

Michael smiled softly and he looked up. "Yeah..."

"You alright?"

Michael looked down to his foot and he curled the toes he had left. "Can you be trusted?"

Sucre blinked then he smiled. "Of course Papi."

Michael nodded then he slowly stood and he limped over to the toilet. "Hang the sheet..."

"I told you already..."

Before he could say anymore, Michael snatched up the sheet walking to the front and as he began to hang it, T-Bag stepped up.

"Evening pretty!!"

Michael and Sucre both fell quiet and T-Bag smirked, licking his lips. "Heard about your loss, sad sad story pretty. If you want I can get rid of your pain..."

"Bagwell!!"

T-Bag looked to the side, then he waved to the two and walked off.

---

Moments later Sucre and Michael quietly climbed through the hole in the wall and headed down the hall, coming to a small room.

"Nice spot, now what?"

Michael limped over to the wall and he pulled a marker from his pocket and he began to draw a picture. "Know anyway into the kitchen?"

Sucre blinked and he shook his head. "Slow down bro, whats in the kitchen?"

Michael closed the marker and he turned to Sucre and behind him was the head of the devil. "At the tip of the horns, the pupils, the tip of the nose, the bottom of his teeth and his beard...all need to be drilled through."

Sucre blinked and he shrugged and Michael continued, turning and looking over the picture. "After that...the wall can be brought down."

"Then?"

Michael smirked looking over the picture. "Plan B..."

---

Lincoln quietly sat against the wall of his cell, his head resting in his hands as he tapped his foot on the ground. The night before running through his head.

_Michael closed his eyes taking deep shaken breath, then he sighed softly and opened his eyes as Sara came into the room. "I didn't think I'd ever see the day...two brothers locked in the same prison. It's kinda ironic, in a way."_

_Lincoln chuckled and Sara stepped up and she nealed down taking Michaels foot. "Lets see now..." As Sara looked over and worked on the foot, Michael whispered quietly to Lincoln._

"_I'm going to set you free, that's a promise..."_

_Lincoln sighed softly and he nodded barely._

Lincoln pushed himself up and he began pacing the small yard he had.

_"Do you trust me?"_

_Lincoln nodded. "Of course..."_

_---_

Michael limped quietly around the yard, stopping every now and then to shake his foot. Sucre soon came up and Michael looked up to him. "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

Michael nodded and he looked over to Benjamin "C-Note" Franklin, and Sucre followed his gaze and quickly shook his head. "Whatever it is now, no! I can't do it...if I even look at that man wrong he'll kill me. You don't know him like I do he..."

Suddenly, David "Tweener" Apolskis jumped in between the two and he smiled up to Michael. "I'll talk with him, get the stuff you need. I'll even steal if that's what you need. Anything yo!"

Michael nodded then he looked down to him. "What's your name?"

Tweener chuckled softly looking around. "Just got here an hour ago, peeps been calling me Tweener. So that's who I am."

Michael nodded and he looked to C-Note. "Can I trust you?"

Tweener nodded looking over Michael and his gaze quickly went to the side, glancing at Bellick, and quickly he looked back. "Same place, same trust."

---

Bellick watched the three quietly as Michael explained what he wanted and soon Tweener took off and Bellick stepped from the fence and walked off.

---

"Are you out of your mind!? It took me forever to get your trust, the kid says a few things and BAM he's got your trust. What's the deal...we're cell mates for crying out loud!!"

"I'm just giving him what he wants, he's in it for the thrill of stealing...nothing else."

Sucre watched as Michael continued forward, then he stepped up as John approached.

"What are you up to Fish?"

Michael looked up but said nothing and John crossed his arms, putting himself inches in front of Michael.

"You planning on telling me about Fibonacci now...or will I have to take a few more toes?"

Michael smirked and he shook his head. "Not this time..."

"Kid if you don't..."

"Do something for me...and you get Fibonacci."

John blinked then he nodded smirking. "Good boy, now talk."

"Can I trust you?"

John blinked then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumbled paper crane. "Answer your question?"

Michael only smiled.

----

Later that day, both Michael and Sucre sat quietly in there cells...until Bellick broke the silences.

"Open 40!!" As it opened Bellick grabbed Michael harshly and pulled him out. "Come on, pope wants you." The two then walked off.

"Close 40!!" As the two left, T-Bag smirked and he stepped back taking short gasping breaths, as blood seeped through his shirt from a wound in his stomach.

---

"You're a good man Scofield, I've seen your papers...but I have no clue what you have against my prisoners, but I will not tolerate this!"

"I didn't do anything, I have no weapons on me...I haven't seen T-Bag ALL day!"

"Don't argue, I want answers!"

"I didn't touch anyone!!"

Henry sighed and he nodded to Bellick. "Return him to his cell, look for a shank or whatever could be used as a weapon..." He looked to Michael. "If you are brought here again I will have you locked in the SHU."

Michael nodded as he was dragged off.


	8. Cell Problems

Prison Break

Chapter 8

Cell Problems

Michael lay quietly in his cell, staring blankly at the bottom of the top bunk. All was quiet...for Sucre was gone.

"Pretty!!"

Michael looked to the front of the cell, and did nothing else.

"This is what happens in prison Riots...People get hurt...and I was one of them. Oh, you WILL pay."

Michael looked away and he rolled onto his side and he curled up into a ball, ignoring the sounds around him.

"Your going to pay pretty...pay BIG TIME!"

After a few moments, T-Bag fell quiet and the silence was broken seconds after as Bellick banged on the cell, which soon opened. "Scofield, Sucre requested a cell transfer. Here's your new friend."

Michael looked over quietly and Haywire slowly came into the cell, which soon closed and Bellick laughed. "Enjoy!" He soon left the two alone and Michael turned away in silence.

----

Early in the morning, T-Bag walked quietly up the stairs, his eyes glued to Michael's cell. Making it, he stood there and stared at his sleeping body and John quietly stepped up. "Keep on dreaming pretty...."

"Theodore!! Having some fishing problems I take it?"

T-Bag chuckled and he leaned his head to the side, keeping his gaze on Michael. "I want to gut him...like any other fish."

John chuckled and he wrapped his arm around T-Bag's shoulders, and he held him close going to the bars of the balcony and without a word he threw T-Bag over.

"A bit harsh...but I trust you."

John quickly turned and he blinked seeing Michael standing there, smirking.

---

Lincoln slammed himself against the fence hard, gripping it tightly, seeming to want to rip it apart as Michael leaned against it on the other side. "How is your walking?"

"It could be better..."

"Who did it Michael?"

Michael shook his head looking away and Lincoln glared at him softly.

"Hey!"

Suddenly Haywire stepped up and he leaned close, gripping Michael's shoulder. "I saw it..." He ran his hand down Michael's arm, gazing over it in wonder. "The tattoo...it's a maze."

Michael looked to him, then he jerked away, looking to the side. "It's just a tattoo, nothing else." As he began to walk away, Haywire grabbed him and quickly turned him around.

"Let me see it!!"

Michael quickly jerked away and he shoved Haywire glaring. "Stay off me!!"

Lincoln gripped the fence tightly as he watched the two, worried. "Cool it Michael, just let it go."

Michael turned and walked away.

---

As everyone returned inside, Sucre stepped quietly up to Cell 40. "Fish...you there?"

Michael looked over from his spot by the toilet and he barely waved.

"How are things?"

Michael shook his head, then he leaned it back sighing as he looked to the ceiling. "Not good...we're off schedule, and, I don't know if we can do this anymore."

Sucre sighed and he looked down. "Sorry about this Papi, this is all Bellick's fault. I'm trying to get moved back in though...of course every time I mention it Bellick burst in to stop it."

Michael nodded softly and he rest his head in his hands. "There may have to be another way..."

Sucre chuckled and looked up. "You're talking crazy bro..."

"P.I...there's a building that leads to where the devil lies."

Suddenly Tweener ran up and he slipped in between Sucre and the cell bars. "I'm in, what do you need?"

"An egg beater...also, I need you to get rid of a certain someone. My cell mate..."

Tweener quickly nodded then took off without a word and Sucre looked to Michael, grabbing the bars. "Sink was right man, your to good to be in a place like this."

Michael narrowed his eyes looking over and Sucre walked off, and Haywire soon walked into the cell. "May I?"

"It's just a tattoo..." Michael stood and he walked to his bed and he lay down but before he could get comfy, Haywire grabbed him and faced him. "It's a path, I must see it...please!!!"

Michael quickly jerked away glaring. "Back off!!" He then laid down as Haywire backed off and he sighed, looking to his watch.

---

Lincoln sat quietly in his cell, starring up at the ceiling in worry, fiddling his chains. Quietly he closed his eyes and rest his head in his hands.

_Quickly he threw open the door and he gasped once more seeing a puddle of blood under Michael's feet and he quickly ran over. "What the hell happened!? Who the fuck did this!?"_

_Michael looked up to him, pale in the face, then he shook his head looking down as he began to shake badly due to blood loss. "I...I can't..."_

_Lincoln looked over him in worry and anger. Quickly he stood and began to untie Michael's rope burned wrist. "I'll never get you to the infirmary in this mess!"_

_Michael shook his head and as the rope dropped from his wrist, he leaned forward and gripped his foot tightly and badly holding it back, a small whimper was heard. "I'll be fine..."_

_"Don't be an idiot! Michael..." _

_Michael shook his head once more and he sat up and leaned back, taking short breaths trying to ignore the pain and Lincoln quickly stepped in front of him. "Look at me Michael!" Michael did so and see the dullness in his eyes, Lincolns anger faded away and without thinking he pulled Michael close and he hugged him tightly. "Why the hell are you here?"_

Lincoln shook his head and he let his hands slowly fall from his face and he looked. "Please...don't make this worse on him." He then took a deep breath and he laid down.

---

In the middle of the night, Haywire quietly dropped down from his bed and he nealed over Michael and he placed his hand on his arm, slowly pushing up the sleeve. "It's the pathway...TO HELL." Just as he pushed the sleeve all the way up, Michael suddenly jumped up and he kicked Haywire away as he backed into the wall. "I saw it...I need more!"

"Don't touch me!"

Haywire watched, then he stood and paced the cell. "It's hell..." He stepped to the front of the cell. "Help me!! He's leading me to hell!!!" As he continued screaming, Bellick stepped up and smirked towards Michael.

"Having fun Scofield?"

Michael glared over, pulling his knees to his chest and he sat there in silence, as Haywire continued to scream.


	9. Free and Broken

Prison Break

Chapter 9

Free and Broken

In the morning, Michael limped across the yard, hands stuffed in his pocket as he stared at the ground tiredly. In the distance John and T-Bag watched quietly. T-Bag licking his lips as he did.

"He's vulnerable...I'm going!!"

Before T-Bag could even move, John jerked him back, harshly sitting him down. "Kill him and you'll be joining him."

T-Bag rolled his eyes and he turned and looked up to John. "Palease! Like I'm going to listen to a hit man like YOU!" He then pulled his pocket out as he stood but again he was sat down.

"Do it and I'll have you slaughtered!" T-Bag growled and he gripped his pocket tightly watching Michael.

---

Sucre backed into the fence and he sighed watching Michael, as Lincoln stood behind him on the other side. "He's not jail material..."

Lincoln nodded softly.

_Quickly he threw open the door and he gasped once more seeing a puddle of blood under Michael's feet and he quickly ran over. "What the hell happened!? Who the fuck did this!?"_

_Michael looked up to him, pale in the face, then he shook his head looking down as he began to shake badly due to blood loss. "I...I can't..."_

_Lincoln looked over him in worry and anger. Quickly he stood and began to untie Michael's rope burned wrist. "I'll never get you to the infirmary in this mess!"_

_Michael shook his head and as the rope dropped from his wrist, he leaned forward and gripped his foot tightly and badly holding it back, a small whimper was heard. "I'll be fine..."_

_"Don't be an idiot! Michael..." _

_Michael shook his head once more and he sat up and leaned back, taking short breaths trying to ignore the pain and Lincoln quickly stepped in front of him. "Look at me Michael!" Michael did so and see the dullness in his eyes, Lincolns anger faded away and without thinking he pulled Michael close and he hugged him tightly. "Why the hell are you here?" _

_"When I heard you where here to die, I just couldn't let that happen. I believe you now. I promise that I will get you out of here."_

_Lincoln shook his head and he stepped back, holding Michael's shoulders. "Your an idiot..."_

_Suddenly the door burst open and Sucre gasped seeing the blood on the ground and Lincoln quickly turned. "Sucre, help me get him to the infirmary!" _

_Sucre nodded and the two quickly stood up Michael and they took him out._

Lincoln sighed and he slowly walked away.

---

Tweener ran fast across the yard and he slid to a stop in front of Michael, swiping out the Egg Beater. "Piece of cake!" Michael nodded and he took the Egg Beater and Tweener smirked. "Now the problem, will be gone soon...promise." He then took off and Michael only watched him.

---

As the prisoners returned to there cells, Michael came to a stop and he blinked at a group forming around something at the end of the Cell Block.

"Fish!!"

Looking up, John and Sucre both waved down to Michael, motioning up to the 3rd floor. "Ass up here now!!" After arriving, Michael pushed past people and he looked down and he gasped in horror, eyes going wide. Lying on the ground in the middle of the group of prisoners was the bloody body of Haywire.

"What the hell?..."

Sucre leaned forward, covering his mouth and suddenly T-Bag came and shoved him aside, leaning on the railing peering over Michael. "What's wrong, hated him so much you just couldn't stand him. You're toughening up pretty.

Michael glared and Sucre and John watched worriedly, and T-Bag just licked his lips grinning.

---

Michael sat speechless on his bed, things now calm. He stared blankly at the toilet, shaking softly as Haywires body flashed through his mind. The scent of blood was still in the air and he was ready to puke.

"Scofield!"

Michael quickly looked as Bellick stepped up and the cell opened and just as Bellick reached for him, Michael shoved him away quickly standing and he ran to the toilet and he began throwing up.

Bellick rolled his eyes and he walked over and harshly grabbed his shoulder. "Get up, Pope wants you..."

Michael didn't budge, as he gripped the toilet tightly shaking. His face had grown pale from the sight of the body, scent of blood and throwing up. He gripped the toilet, as though he was hanging on for his life.

"Scofield, I swear, I will beat you to a pulp if you don't get up, now, ON YOUR FEET!!"

Hearing the yell, John stepped up to the front of his cell and he looked to cell 40 seeing it open.

T-Bag stood at the front of his cell also watching and he laughed softly. "Shame...poor pretty is being put away."

After sometime Henry and Sara came into the Vault. "Officer Bellick!"

Bellick quickly stepped from the cell. "Sorry sir, Scofield lost it...it was him who killed Haywire."

Henry and Sara made it to the cell and they walked in. Michael sat at the toilet, shaking worse then before. His shirt was covered in puke and his eyes were dulled out. His face was tear stained.

"Take him to the infirmary, then lock him up in the SHU..." As Michael was dragged off, Sara followed in silence. After the Cell Block doors shut, Sucre and John glanced at each other and T-Bag laughed.

----

Lincoln starred dully at the ceiling, tiredness taking its toll but not completely. Many thoughts flashed through his mind, until the SHU door was slammed open.

"Keep an eye on him, if he speaks you tell me!"

As Michael was dragged to a cell, Lincoln listened...and the door was shut.

"Boss?"

"What?"

"Who got locked up?"

"Pope locked up the Scofield kid, apparently he killed someone."

Lincoln blinked stepping back. Quickly he looked around the room, then he dropped on his hand and knees by the vent. "Michael...Michael!?"

In his room, Michael twitched staring at the floor, still shaking. His eyes grew blank as he began to faintly breath. His thoughts where scrambled. The break out long gone along with his encounters. Everything was mixed, it was all for nothing....


	10. Loves Second Time

Prison Break

Chapter 10

Loves Second Time

"Michael..please, answer me. Please, Michael...don't give up on me." Lincoln lay face down on the floor, his ear resting on the vent in the middle of the floor. In the cell next to his, Michael leaned on the wall listening to Lincoln's words and he suddenly jolted and fell somewhat onto the floor and he formed his hands into fist, tears coming to his eyes.

"Linc..."

"Michael? What the hell happened?"

Michael shook his head and he gripped the ground some. "That guy...Haywire..he's gone..."

Lincoln shook his head softly and he sighed. "I heard...did you do it?"

Michael quietly listened to him, then he closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his face to the ground. _"Now the problem, will be gone soon...promise." _He then opened his eyes and curled into a ball. "I did it Linc...I pushed him of the floor..."

"I really doubt that Michael. You didn't do it, your not like that. You'd never kill a man, you're not me!"

"He was under my cell!"

"Scofield!"

Lincoln slowly sat up and he looked to the door.

Sara quietly stepped into Michael's cell and she walked over and nealed at his side. "Mr. Scofield, please sit up for me."

Lincoln listened through the vent quietly and worriedly.

Sara sat Michael up and she looked to the door. "I need some clothes please." As the officer left to get some, Sara pulled Michael's shirt off and she fell still looking over the tattoo.

---

As morning came, Sucre shoved his way past prisoners as he quickly ran into the yard then he ran over to Lincoln's fence. "Sink!"

Lincoln looked up quietly from his spot in front of the basketball hoop. "What?"

Sucre leaned on the fence dropping his voice to a whisper. "Your bro, he's got something we need...for the plan."

Lincoln shook his head and he threw his basketball up to the hoop and it flew in. "I'm not allowed to see him and he's not allowed outside."

"Can ANYONE see him?"

"The nurse.."

Sucre nodded and he sighed walking away.

---

Sara walked quietly down the hall heading to the SHU, slipping gloves on as she went. The Officer opened the door and she stepped in quietly and she looked to Michael who was laying on the bed. "Evening Mr. Scofield, can you sit up for me please?"

Michael slowly sat up and Sara nealed at his side and she pulled up his sleeve as she pulled out a needle. "Your tattoo's are amazing...do they stand for anything?" Michael said nothing and Sara put the needle into his arm and injected the medicine. "They look recent..."

Suddenly the door opened and Henry stood there, with two officers and Lincoln behind him. "Doctor...if we could. I'd like to take Mr. Scofield outside. Give him some air."

Sara nodded and they went outside.

---

As Lincoln played Basketball, Michael sat leaned against the wall and Sara sat at his side looking around. "It's a nice day...you got lucky." She quietly looked over to the silent Michael. "Michael?" As she spoke his name, a shine came into Michaels eyes and he placed his hand on Sara's face and he moved close to her, closing his eyes.

---

"We're fucked!!" John looked up at the sudden voice and Sucre leaned against the wall. Both where watching Michael and Sara. "There is no way out of here without Michael, and eventually someone is going to notice the devil!" As the two continued to watch, they suddenly fell quiet.

Michael kept his hand on Sara's face and as they looked at each other, he carefully slipped his hand into the pocket of her nurse jacket and he pulled out the Egg Beater and slipped it into his own pocket.

"Gracias Amigo!!" Sucre laughed jumping around some and John smirked. Behind them T-Bag watched in silence, a smirk on his face.

---

"I'll...I'll return tomorrow" Sara stood pulling away and she walked off.

Lincoln quietly walked up and he nealed down, leaning close. "Want me to give that to Sucre?" Michael nodded softly.

---

As the two returned inside, both Lincoln and Michael lay on the floor beside the vents.

"He'll make the holes, break a hole into the wall, and will continue from there..."

"Stop it Michael...you're locked up and you're slowly falling. Wake up already before you fall off the deep end. Drop it, forget the plan...just worry about your health and life, you of all people need to stay sane."

Michael sighed and he pushed himself up and as he did the door opened and Sara walked in. "You look better, lets go outside again."

---

As the two stepped outside, Michael quietly looked around then he looked to Sara but soon looked away.

"I misjudged you Mr. Scofield...I didn't think you would of survived this long...especially in the SHU."

Michael smirked and his gaze landed on John and Sucre. "Trust me, I may seem weak but I've survived a lot worse."

Sara laughed as she put the needle into Michael's arm, injecting medicine. "I really can't believe that when you look this innocent to even be here...especially a place like this."

Michael chuckled and he pulled his sleeve down and looked to her. "Thanks.."

"Just doing my job."

As Sara went back inside, Michael walked over to the fence and John and Sucre stepped up. "Well?"

Sucre nodded down to his pocket as he patted it softly. "I'll do what I can, I can't make any promises."

Michael nodded and the two walked off and he gazed around the yard again.

---

As Michael stepped into his room he looked to the vent hearing Lincoln.

"If they get caught...the whole plan gets flushed and you'll both be sent away."

Michael shook his head, ignoring Lincoln.

_Michael chuckled and he pulled his sleeve down and looked to her. "Thanks.."_

_"Just doing my job."_

Michael closed his eyes dropping onto his bed.


	11. Devils Time

Prison Break

Chapter 11

Devil's Time

Sucre paced back and fourth in his cell, waiting for the doors to open and line count to begin. Worry took over but soon fell as Bellick stepped up. "Cell Count!!!" As the cell opened, Sucre quickly ran out and he nodded down to John.

T-Bag slowly waltzed out of his cell and he looked around, a smirk on his face and his gaze landed on C-Note.

After Cell count ended, Sucre ran into his cell and he pulled the toilet from the wall and just as he was about to go in, he turned hearing a noise and he sighed seeing John hanging a sheet. "Hang this next time..." The two then vanished into the wall.

---

T-Bag slowly walked up the stairs, making his way to the second floor and he walked towards a cell and he raised his hands and grabbed the bars. "Come on homie, I don't have all day, they won't keep pretty locked up forever!"

As this was said C-Note stepped out of his cell, glaring towards T-Bag and he walked away heading up to Michaels cell. Knife in hand and pills in other.

---

Sucre slowly stopped and he smirked softly walking over to the devil and he turned to John. "Okay, we've got to drill holes into the horns, eyes, nose, bottom of the teeth and then his beard."

John nodded lightly and he looked over the wall quietly. "So...once done we just bust through?"

Sucre blinked then shrugged unsure and he began to drill into the wall and John shook his head watching.

---

C-Note and T-Bag stepped up to cell 40 and they stepped in quietly. "So...this is fish's cell?" T-Bag nodded and he nealed down and ran his hand slowly across the bottom bunk bed and he licked his lips. "It sure is...now, get to..."

"I'll work when I feel like it, now get!!"

T-Bag glared then he stood and left the cell.

---

Lincoln leaned against the wall, tapping his foot nervously on the floor then he looked to the vent. "What will you do if this doesn't work?"

Michael looked to the vent then he looked away sighing. "Don't worry, it will work..."

Lincoln sighed and he leaned his head back putting his hands on his face. "Come on Michael, not everything in life works as you want it to. It's time you open your eyes to the real world! This won't be as easy as you thought...if you get caught they'll place four more years on you...and if that happens you won't handle another year, I mean, look at you. You've lost toes and your locked in the SHU!!!"

"Stop it Linc, you've done enough...it's my turn to help you!" Before Linc could say anymore, the door opened and Michael walked out.

---

"Dr. Tencredi believes you are improving...I will be returning you to your cell." Michael nodded softly and Henry nodded smiling softly.

---

After awhile, Sucre and John sat in front of a hole covered Devil. "Well...what now?"

Sucre looked over the devil then he shook his head gripping his cross necklace tightly and he began praying loudly in Spanish until John grabbed his shirt collar. "Quit wasting time, lets bring this wall down!!" He then shoved Sucre and pulling a loose pole from a pipe near by, he raised it over his head, stopping in front of the devil. "Pray to god this works..." John then quickly brought down the pole and it crashed into the wall and it crumbled to the ground. "Yes!!!"

Sucre quickly jumped up and he hugged John tightly, but quickly stopped. "Um, lets...lets continue."

---

Michael slowly stepped into his cell and he looked around then he turned and looked back to Henry who stepped in.

"I have a favor to ask you Mr. Scofield...if you'd like, you can come and work with me. 3 days a week. That should help lower the fighting you get in to."

Michael chuckled softly and he looked away. "I'll have to think of that sir." Henry nodded and he walked off then Michael sat down and took breath, but then stopped hearing footsteps and a small chuckle.

"Heard ya needed some help..."

Michael looked up and C-Note stepped in, throwing a bottle of pills up and down. "T-Bag told me...seems you two are, close?"

Michael watched the pills quietly, then he smirked softly looking to C-Note. "Dreams happen, but sorry, I don't..."

"Don't you dare say that!!" Quickly C-Note poured the pills into his hands and he leaned close and smirked seeing Michael eye the pills. "Thats right...your not done with me yet are you? Do you want them?" Michael made no movement and C-Note rolled the pills in his hand. "I'll see you around...." He then left and Michael sighed angirly and he slammed his foot into the ground.

---

After awhile Sucre and John stepped in through the hole and they blinked seeing Michael. "Oh, Welcome home fish!!"

Michael smirked softly. "How did it go?"

Sucre smirked and he ran over and hugged Michael tightly. "We are home free Papi!!"

---

Later in the yard, Michael again sat at the bleachers and he looked around quietly then he stopped his gaze on Sara who was leaving for lunch...he soon looked away.

C-Note watched in the distance then he chuckled and he pulled his knife from his pocket and he walked to Michael. "Fish! I have something for you...you in or not?"

Michael stared passed him and C-Note sighed, sitting down some. "Don't ignore me!"

"I'll get them when I need them!!"

C-Note shook his head smirking then he stood and jerked Michael off the bleachers, standing him up. "Don't be a wise ass, We both know you need these pills now." Michael glared and he watched as C-Note chucked the bottle over his shoulder, into T-Bag's hands.

"Strange...last I heard, Blacks and whites despised each other in here."

C-Note chuckled softly then he pushed Michael to the ground and he took the pills back and T-Bag leaned down towards him.

"Keep it up pretty, and we may have to take your beautiful voice away."

Michael looked over the two then he suddenly wrapped his arms around T-Bag's legs and he pulled him down and fist where swung.

Henry stood at his window watching over the yard and he stopped and saw Michael, C-Note and T-Bag. Sighing he walked to his desk and picked up the phone. "Bring in the fighters...." He then hung up and turned and watched from the window.


	12. Time of Goodbye

Prison Break

Chapter 12

Time of Goodbye

Michael stood before Henry, as he paced behind his desk. "I'm disappointed Mr. Scofield...I didn't think I'd ever see so much violence from a man with your stature. It's really sad."

Michael shrugged lightly taking a breath. "I've gotten it from my brother...there's nothing much I can do."

Henry nodded softly and he looked to Michael. "Do you know what happens when an inmate gets into as many fights as you?"

Michael sighed softly looking to the side. "They get locked up in the SHU?"

"No...they get transferred."

Michael blinked and he looked over. "No I..."

Henry shook his head stepping up. "I'm sorry Mr. Scofield but theres nothing I can do to stop this...I am trying to run a clean and safe prison for my inmates. If it wasn't for me...you would have been gone long ago, after the Haywire incident..."

Michael nodded softly then he looked up. "You can't let this happen...I don't mean to do this, it...it just happens. There has to be something you can..."

"I'm sorry Michael...." With that, Michael was escorted from the room.

---

Lincoln stepped outside and he walked to the fence and he leaned on it, looking towards Sucre. "Hey..."

Sucre looked over and nodded over. "Yeah?"

"Where's my brother?"

Sucre shrugged a bit looking around the yard. "Haven't seen him sense earlier..."

Lincoln nodded as he looked around yard, then his gaze landed on a beaten T-Bag and C-Note. "What's up with those two?"

Sucre looked to the two and shrugged chuckling some. "No idea, want me to check?"

Lincoln nodded and he walked away.

---

Later, Michael lay on his cell bed starring up at the top bunk, thoughts ran through his head as he turned the screw between his fingers, he then stopped as John came up and banged loudly on the cell door. "You better not be bailing!!"

Michael sighed and he stopped the screw. "I'm sorry John..."

John blinked and he leaned close. "Come again?"

"You heard me..." Michael sat up and he looked up to John sadly and his cell opened. "I'm sorry..." He then stood and walked out and John punched the cell hard.

---

Michael and Bellick walked outside, heading to the front gates of the prison. "It's a bummer to see you go Scofield, I hope you had a good time here in Fox River. Send a post card will ya..." As he went on, Michael looked to the side into the yard and he watched Sucre, John, C-Note, T-Bag and Tweener but then he stopped, as he and Lincoln looked to one another.

"I'm so sorry..."

Bellick stopped and he turned and he jerked on Michael as they continued.

"Fish....YOU ARE SO IN FOR IT!"

Sucre shook his head leaning forward and John shook his head listening as T-Bag chuckled softly behind them, patting C-Notes shoulder.

"See, being beaten pays off..." His hand then dropped as C-Note stomped off.

----

Sara walked quickly out of her room. "Officer can you bring me Mr. Scofield?"

"Cancel that appointment Doc."

Sara came to a slow stop."Uh...why?"

"Mr. Scofield is being transferred. He got into yet ANOTHER fight, and before that he killed a cell mate."

Sara gasped softly then she nodded turning away. "Oh, well thank you..." She then quickly ran out of the infirmary.

----

Michael stared sadly out the window of the van, watching things as they quickly passed by. Every now and then he would rub his hands nervously together and over his face, doing any thing to keep his tears back. He soon sat up tall...coming up to a four way intersection.

_Nika stepped into the visitation room and she smiled softly. "Michael..."_

_Michael stepped up and he hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry for this...."_

Michael stared at the road quietly then he slid forward going to the edge of his seat.

"Easy Scofield...enjoy the ride will ya, this will be the last time you'll ever see the outside world."

Michael looked to the officer then he looked back out the window and his eyes landed on a fast approaching truck , and before anything else could be said. The two vehicles came into screeching crashing contact.

---

Sara walked quietly outside and she stepped up to Lincoln slowly. "Evening Mr. Burrows, how are we today?"

Lincoln shrugged sighing softly, looking out on the yard. "I could be better..."

Sara nodded lightly and she looked down to her clip board and Lincoln looked to her. "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

Lincoln watched her quietly, then he shook his head and looked away. "Never mind...it's nothing."

----

John walked up to the fence and he whistled softly stepped up to Sucre. "Who would of thought killing the devil would be SUCH a waste?"

Sucre shook his head and he kicked the fence, gripping it tightly. "I knew I should of left sooner, I KNEW IT!" He again kicked the fence and soon the two fell still, hearing a laugh.

"Seems your little "map" has flew the coop, huh?"

Sucre and John turned and looked, to an evil smiling T-Bag. "Come now...we all are enemies of pretty now right?"

Sucre looked to him then John stepped up. "If you haven't noticed...your "pretty" is no longer with us. So, why don't you skip away or you'll be joining him."

T-Bag glared then he walked off and C-Note smirked.

---

_Nika smiled softly. "It's alright..."_

_Michael smirked and he took her hands and he gripped them softly. "I'm being transferred soon, and...if that happens. All of this would have been for nothing."_

_Nika looked over him, worry in her eyes. "What is it you need?"_

_Michael gripped her hands more and he sighed looking down. "I...need you to cause a car accident."_

_Nika blinked then she nodded. "Um, of course, sure I'll..."_

_"With the vehicle I'll be in..."_

_Nika fell still and Michael let her hands drop and he walked off._

Michael pulled himself out of a now flipped over van, and after he made it out he rolled painfully onto his back and he started coughing painfully. His body was now covered in cuts and bruises and he shook violently as he looked into the sky, his eyes where dull as blood ran down the side of his face.

"Michael....just run!"

Michael shook his head and he looked as Nika dropped at his side. "I can't...not now."

-----------

_I just saw a whole Da-javu thing with Lincoln. Lol. I just had to make Michael get in the accident...Lincoln got it bad in the show lol_


	13. Along Comes TBag

Prison Break

Chapter 13

Along Comes T-Bag

Nika ran her fingers slowly down the side of Michael's face, ignoring the blood that covered her nails and she sighed softly. "Michael...you don't deserve any of this, and I've just made everything so much worse."

Michael chuckled and he took her hand. "Take me back to the prison..." Nika sighed nodding and she slowly stood pulling Michael to his feet and she took him to his car, and they sped off, leaving the mess behind.

---

Henry walked quickly down the hall, looking over the guards as he went. "I want all the cops on the scene NOW...and if Scofield is gone I want him hunted down and you won't stop until I say!!"

---

Nika stopped a block from Fox River and she looked to Michael. "Your killing yourself for Lincoln...Michael, you can run now. Take my car. You can leave this hell hole behind..."

Michael shook his head, looking over the prison. "I can't...not without Lincoln."

Nika nodded and she pulled into the parking lot and she quickly jumped out of the car. "Officer!!"

The officer jumped and stepped out. "Problem miss?"

"The man...in my car. He's a prisoner!! There was an accident and..." The officer quickly drew his gun and he stepped up to the car, opening the door. "Get out of the vehicle and put your hands up."

Michael stepped from the car, raising his hands and just as he was about to get grabbed Henry came through the door. "Officer back to your post...I'll take it from here." The officer nodded and returned to his position and Henry looked over Michael. "Your going to the infirmary then my office."

The two then headed inside and Nika sighed sadly.

----

T-Bag walked happily down a small path, whistling and he stopped in front of P.I. "Come now, if we must work together we at least have to talk amongst one another!" He looked over them all laughing and he got to work.

"What now Sucre?"

Sucre shrugged working quietly. "We can't do anything without fish, he's the one with all the brains!"

"We CAN do something without him, he's not the only smart one here. We don't need a smart ass all the time."

Sucre shook his head and the two continued working and T-Bag smirked softly.

---

Later in the day, Michael lay quietly in the infirmary looking up at the ceiling. Bored, he tapped his fingers against his stomach, thinking quietly to himself. He then sat up as the door opened.

"I suggest you lay down again Mr. Scofield..."

Michael smirked softly. "Why is that?"

Sara smiled and she looked to him as she stepped up. "Please, just lay down or you WILL regret it later."

Michael chuckled softly and he looked her in the eyes. "I see...so if I don't lay down now. Later I'll be moaning and writing in pain, that won't go away unless..."

Sara smiled and she looked up to him and her smile faded some as she locked her gaze with his. "Why didn't you run?..."

Michael blinked then shrugged. "Why bother...I would eventually be caught."

Sara chuckled and she sat down at her desk. "Good Point. Anyway, your injuries seem to be minor, so nothing bad. You'll bruise here and there but other than that...your perfectly fine." She stood and as she turned she jumped seeing Michael standing in front of her suddenly and the two looked eye to eye.

"Doctor Tencredi, your need in room 101."

Sara continued to gaze in Michaels eyes. "I...think where done here." She then turned and walked off.

----

T-Bag walked quietly around Cell Block A, rubbing his pocket between his thumb and index finger whistling happily. He then soon broke into song loudly but his voice dropped to a whisper....as he stopped in front of Michaels cell. "And then, they all...fall...down."

Sucre quickly sat up and he glared as T-Bag started laughing. "I know what your up too...and, I'm afraid I may sing like a little caged bird!!!" Suddenly T-Bag was grabbed from behind by D.B and he was thrown over the railing and dropped to the ground.

Sucre blinked and D.B looked up to him. "His singing sucks..." He then walked off and Sucre laughed.

---

C-Note leaned quietly against the wall, watching the other P.I's working. He watched Lincoln quietly then he sighed and gripped the bottle of pills tightly, them resting in his pocket.

"Hey, Quit being lazy!!"

C-Note pushed himself from the wall and got to work.

---

At lunch, Michael sat alone at a table, his plate pushed to the middle, food ignored and he looked around examining things until a loud voice interrupted.

"PRETTY!?" Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, do the others realize you've come home?"

Michael took a breath and he looked over. "Don't you have a girlfriend to bother?"

T-Bag chuckled then he dropped down beside Michael, dropping his voice to a whisper. "You listen carefully pretty, I know a lot more then you think I know and if ya don't start acting the way I want, a lot of things will happen and TRUST me...you will not like one damn thing that will happen." He then stood and walked off and Tweener stepped up.

"It's been awhile, I've been meaning to talk to you about...."

Michael stood and he turned to Tweener. "Take a walk..."

"Woah, whats wrong bro, I thought thats what you wanted?"

Michael glared and he dropped his voice. "You killed him...that is not what I wanted!!"

Tweener quickly took off and D.B stepped up, softly petting his cat.

"I heard what happened, I'm sorry." Michael shrugged and the two sat down and D.B took a breath. "I can help you, with your plan and all..."

Michael looked up and smiled. "Ah, I've heard stories..." Michael nodded towards the cat. "Will she mind?"

D.B blinked and looked to the cat then he chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Not at all."

---

T-Bag walked into Cell Block A and he looked around then he smirked seeing Sucre and John glaring down at him. He then looked to C-Note. "Yo High Note!!"

---

Lincoln paced back and fourth in his fenced up yard then he stopped catching a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye and he turned and a smile came to his face as he saw Michael sitting on the bleachers. "Mike..."

Michael turned his head gazing back then he smiled softly. Jumping down he walked over and Lincoln ran up and he leaned forward, holding the fence. "What happened?"

"Car accident...a few minor cuts here and bruises there, not enough to kill but enough to keep me here."

Lincoln shook his head and he smirked softly. "You don't know how much I wish this fence was gone at the moment..."

Michael chuckled and he put his hand on the fence next to Lincolns. "I know..."

---

"5 minutes!!!"

Walking into his cell, John quickly ran in and slammed Michael into the wall. "Glad to see you back home, but we have a problem..." Michael looked to him then he looked as Sucre stepped in.

"Hey, don't blame me...I didn't do it."

John released Michael and he sighed.

"3 minutes!!"

"As long as the plan goes well, then theres nothing to worry about...just as long as no one tells about the hole in the wall."

Sucre grabbed Michael and he shook him. "It's already out!!! If this keeps up we will all be killed and sent out of here _rapido _Gone!!"

Michael sighed and he looked out of the cell. "Like I said, It will be fine..."

"Are you really so sure pretty?"

The three turned and looked and T-Bag smirked, leaning against the wall, pocket in hand. "Finally, we all can get to know each other...how about we start with pretty...how do you feel about all of this?"

Michael said nothing and John stepped up to T-Bag, raising his fist. "Keep it up and I'll have you in the infirmary faster than you can say "boss!"

T-Bag raised his hands in surrender and he smirked. "Well pretty?"

Michael looked over T-Bag then he glared looking away. "Your in..."

This being said, A smirk came to T-Bag's face.


	14. And Then There Was Six

Prison Break

Chapter 14

And Then There Was Six

Michael slowly stepped from his cell as P.I was called out, he then slowly looked around the room catching glances and looks from different prisoners then he walked off, taking a deep breath.

"So, now what?"

Michael sighed a bit then he turned to John. "I'm going to head through the wall again, wander through some pipes..."

Sucre blinked and he stepped up to the two. "What for?"

"So I can find my way into the infirmary..."

Sucre nodded and the three began to work and C-Note glared raising a brow.

----

Later that day, as Michael made his way back to his cell he got grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark room.

"Time we had a chat...about your medicine."

Michael turned and a light was flashed on and C-Note stepped up, Tilting the bottle side to side making the pills cling against the side. "You know you want them...you know you NEED them fish, and I am the only way your getting them."

Michael sighed softly. "What do you want?"

C-Note wrapped his arm around Michaels shoulders, pulling him close. "Ah, come on, don't play dumb...you know exactly what I want. Same thing our little singer T-Bag got."

Michael shook his head looking away. "I can't...you don't even know half the plan."

C-Note blinked then hugged Michael close. "Don't I? Oh but fish, your friends do talk a lot ya know...and while they talk they don't pay attention to whats around them. T-Bag heard it all and as long as he's on my side...I've got EVERYTHING!"

Michael continued to look away then he glared over. "I won't be able to trust you....yet."

C-Note smiled softly, patting Michael on the shoulder. "Don't talk like that..." He then placed the pills in his hand and he walked off.

----

Later Michael stood in his cell, shirt off and he had his back to a mirror as he looked over it. Sucre stood in front of him looking over the tattoo. "So...pipes? Do you know your way around them?"

Michael looked to him then back to the tattoos. "It's like a garden maze inside these walls...so many pipes that if I take even one wrong turn I may not make it back in time for count."

Sucre bit his lip and he looked over him. "You WILL make it back....right?"

Michael only looked over the tattoo.

---

T-Bag looked around as he sat on the bleachers, again holding his pocket. Slowly he looked around the yard then he stopped looking at D.B, he then glared angerly.

"I need a favor..."

T-Bag quickly stood and he looked to C-Note. "What do you need...friend?"

C-Note stepped up and he stared off into the distance. "Get me around Scofield..."

T-Bag smirked and he leaned his head to towards C-Note. "You want to be with pretty?...Well, all you have to do is talk with our little mob boss over there." C-Note looked in the direction T-Bag nodded too and he nodded some. "Alright..." As he left, T-Bag licked his lips then he took off.

---

In the middle of the night, Michael sat beside the toilet, unscrewing it once more. In the front Sucre looked around for officers. "So, when you get through the pipes...what next?" As Michael finished he pulled the toilet from the wall and took a breath.

"I find my way under the infirmary."

Sucre blinked then he shook his head. "Whatever Papi...I just hope this works." As he said this he looked over the cell block and he caught looks from John, D.B, T-Bag and C-Note. "For your sake..." Michael soon vanished and Sucre quietly hung the sheet, blocking the glares.

---

Michael came to a stop as he looked over the hole in the wall and he smirked. Slowly crawling in, he began his journey through the pipes.

---

"Abruzzi!!!"

John sat up and he yawned. "Boss..."

"Someone needs to talk with you."

John blinked and C-Note stepped up. "Let's talk..."

John watched him then he glared. "What?"

"I want in P.I...You put me in and you won't regret it later, if not well..."

John chuckled and he stood. "Sorry, there isn't any room. Come back in a month."

C-Note suddenly grabbed John by the shirt collar and pulled him close. "I know about yours and Scofields escape...and if you don't let me into P.I, a lot of other people will know and trust me there will be consequences."

John looked over C-Note then he pulled away. "Just so you know...it is I who makes the rules, you want in...you better earn it."

C-Note glared then stomped off and John sat down.

---

Michael came to a stop and looked around cautiously, he then spotted a man hole and he continued forward, after awhile he ended at another hole. He then stood there and closed his eyes.

_Michael walked over to the wall, a black permanent marker in his hand and he began to draw over the blueprints, making a maze over the structures. He then put a dot on the line of the way out, then he circled the spot with the man hole and the devil hole._

Michael opened his eyes and he headed back to his cell.

---

"Bed check!!"

Sucre quickly stepped back and he fixed the toilet then he climbed onto his bed and he closed his eyes, waiting for the noise of the toilet, but nothing was heard.

As the officer slowly approached, the toilet screeched and Michael crawled out. "Every thing's set, tomorrow I'm going to get to work on the infirmary."

Sucre smiled happily then he looked as a light flashed into the cell. "What are you doing Scofield?"

Michael raised his hand, blocking the light. "I got sick..." The officer then left and Michael and Sucre smiled.

---

In the morning, as they all headed for P.I...C-Note walked up with Bellick. "Ladies, say hello to your little buddy, C-Note!!! Enjoy."

After making it outside, John suddenly grabbed C-Note and slammed him hard into the fence. "I did not give you permission!!"

T-Bag suddenly shoved between the two and he swiped out a card. "Read em and weep...you signed him up, don't you remember "boss?"

John snatched up the card and he looked over it, then he shoved it back. "Don't think your all high and mighty...you won't get away with this." He then stomped off and C-Note took the card.

"Oh, but we already have...in the words of Bellick, and yourself as well. "By permission of John Abruzzi, Benjamin will be aloud to join P.I!!"

Michael stood quietly watching the two, then he continued racking and Lincoln stood at the fence watching the three.

"If this keeps going you'll have more people then needed."

"It's too late...but that doesn't change anything, will just continue on."

"And what, promise me freedom? Michael, come on, open your eyes!! You're dealing with crazy and deadly people...you made your first mistake when you included Abruzzi!!"

Michael turned and glared over. "I can't escape alone...I know that, we both know that! Linc, I know I can trust them!" Lincoln growled and he shoved away from the fence and Michael continued his work.

---

Later that day, as they all returned to there cells, Sucre lay up on his bed writing a small letter and Michael sat on the floor looking over the other cells.

"Ya got a girlfriend? How bout a wife?"

Michael smirked and he looked over. "Who wants to know?"

Sucre shrugged smiling softly. "Well, I've been in here a long time and...I don't really know how to tell my girl how much I REALLY love her, and you...you've only been here a couple months, and you may be able to help." Michael chuckled and he looked out of the cell then C-Note stepped up.

"So, ya going to let me in on anything...or am I goin to have to get good ol' Theodore?"

Michael lowered his gaze then he looked back up, crossing his arms. "What, is he not telling you anything anymore?"

C-Note smirked and he leaned on the cell. "I gave you your pills...thats all the trust I have, now are you going to talk...or not?" Michael sighed and he shook C-Notes hand then he looked away.

"Anyway....girlfriend?"

Michael sighed and he laid down looking up. "Use words like "passion" or "sweetheart"..."

Sucre nodded and he smiled happily as he began to write. "Great idea!! Yeah...um, hm." Everything fell quiet then Sucre peeked down at Michael. "Is that a S.H or..." Michael blinked some a bit dazed then he shook his head and looked away quietly.


	15. The Last Bond

Prison Break

Chapter 15

The Last Bond

Michael stood at the sink, leaning slightly forward a bit, two pills resting in his hands.

"Alright...clear." Sucre turned and looked over and Michael popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed.

"Alright...get ready."

Sucre watched worriedly as Michael sat down and slowly started to shake and he closed his eyes taking a shaken breath.

"I...I need an officer!!"

As officers looked up, Bellick looked over. "What?"

"It's Scofield...he's shaking really bad. I...I think he's about to pass out!"

The guards quickly ran up and the cell opened. Bellick stepped in and he pulled out his walkie talkie. "I need a doctor to Cell Block A, Cell 40...we've got a problem with Scofield."

Sucre watched them all and outside John, C-Note, T-Bag and D.B listened quietly.

---

Lincoln sat boredly as he watched prisoners quietly, twiddling his fingers every now and then but then he stopped as an officer stepped up.

"Sink, Pope wants you."

Lincoln stood and he headed inside and blinked seeing Sara and Henry in the door way.

"Lincoln, please come with me to the infirmary...Your brother is there."

Lincoln blinked and he shoved past the two, shoving the escorts aside and they all headed to the infirmary.

---

"Michael!?"

Michael slowly opened his eyes and he lifted his head to look and Lincoln ran into the room.

"Mike?"

Lincoln carefully stepped up to his side and he looked over him. "What happened...who did it this time?"

"Nothing happened, I'm not hurt..."

Lincoln sighed in relief and he shook his head. "So, why are you here?"

Michael slowly sat up and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pills from his pocket. "The plan..."

_---_

_Lincoln slammed open the bedroom door and he looked around then he glared over at Michael who was sitting in the corner, his back to him. "Hey!!"_

_Michael jerked softly but didn't look and Lincoln ran over and he gasped. "What the hell is this!?"_

_Michael looked up and sitting before him was a blood covered piece of glass. "Linc..."_

_Lincoln looked over the glass then he stood Michael up. "What the fuck...are you trying to kill yourself!?"_

_Michael sobbed softly and he looked down crying. "It's...what I planned."_

_---_

Later, Henry walked into the SHU and he stopped in front of Lincolns door. "Burrows, we will be bringing Michael in here to sit with you for awhile..." Lincoln nodded softly. "Before we send him away..."

Lincoln blinked then he stood up. "Your transferring him!?"

"No no, none of that. For his safety I'm sending him to the Psych Ward."

Lincoln nodded softly. "Alright...I understand. Thanks..." Stepping back Henry opened the door and an officer brought in Michael and closed the door, leaving the two alone.

"How far...are you willing to go to get this?"

"Not now Linc..." Michael slowly looked around the room then he walked over to the wall and he looked over the window. "I didn't come here for vacation...I'm not going to sit back and let someone kill you for something you didn't do."

Lincoln sighed and he sat down, looking to the ground. "I have two months..."

"You'll be out by then."

"How!? Michael, do you honestly believe that popping pills will make this so easy? Let me tell you, no one can escape from Fox River!! NO ONE!" Michael looked down from the window and he sighed softly and Lincoln looked over. "You're stressing yourself. You've been beaten up almost everyday, You've lost your toes, you've been locked in the SHU and now there putting you with the kooks!"

Michael shook his head and he began pacing the room. "That's delaying things..."

"Enough!!" Lincoln stood and he stepped in front of Michael and he grabbed his shoulders tightly. "Drop it alright, get the plan out of your head...it's over...Look at you, your falling apart and if that keeps up your going to die."

"I know people now Linc..."

Lincoln shook his head softly. "This is prison Michael, those people are only your friends because your helping them out. As soon as you get out, there gone....and your fucked."

"Mr. Scofield..."

Michael pulled away from Lincoln quietly and he was escorted from the room and Sara walked in. "I wish there was something I could do..."

"You can....When I'm gone. Please...watch over him for me."

Sara looked over him sadly then she nodded. "Of course..."

---

As Michael and Henry entered the psych ward they turned to each other. "I'm sure you understand why I've brought you here?"

"I'd rather be else where..."

Henry nodded softly and he looked up. "Yes, I'm sure you would...but Michael I'm seeing you in a terrible state. You may not feel it but I've worked with prisoners long enough to understand there emotions. I'm sorry...but this is for the best and your safety."

Michael nodded softly then as he was handcuffed, he left the room.

---

Michael stood quietly in the psych ward, now wearing a white jump suit and he looked over the people, not knowing any of them.

"Scofield, sit down!...Stay awhile."

Michael looked to the guard then he sat down and looked to a man beside him. "Excuse me, may I have a word?" The man did not reply and Michael moved closer. "I have a question..."

"Shh...or they'll get the meds again..."

Michael rolled his eyes and he grabbed the mans shoulder. "I just need to ask one question..."

Suddenly the man turned and Michael gasped. The man's eyes wandered the room, slowly his hands twitched every now and then.

"Haywire..."


	16. The Plan is Haywire

Prison Break

Chapter 16

The Plan Is Haywire

"So, you finally got sent here too?"

Michael leaned away some, as he just stared at Haywire.

_After making it, Michael pushed past people and he looked down and he gasped in horror, eyes wide. Lying on the ground in the middle of the group o f prisoners was the bloody body of Haywire._

_"What the hell?..."_

_Sucre leaned forward, covering his mouth but then he was pushed aside by T-Bag. Who leaned against the railing and looked to Michael. "What's wrong, hated him so much you just couldn't stand him. Your toughening up pretty!"_

_Michael glared and Sucre and John watched worriedly as T-Bag just licked his lips grinning._

"Haywire!?"

Haywire suddenly stood and he moved an inch from Michaels face. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to be around the wrong people? The ones who laugh at you and push you around cause your different?" Michael looked over Haywire quietly as he continued. "I couldn't take being locked up with normal people...like you, you were TOO normal. So I decided to hurt myself...so I could get put in my place."

Michael raised a brow. "You...did that?"

"Yeah...after I cut my wrist. I threw myself over the railing. To make it more...dramatic."

Michael watched him quietly, Haywire's motionless body lying on the ground flashed through his mind.

"It wasn't all that bad actually, I mean, I use to do that stuff in high school...of course, this time the pain was much worse."

"What's your problem...." Haywire chuckled softly then he cried out getting grabbed by Michael as he stood. "I got blamed for that!! I got locked in the SHU because of you!!"

Haywire quickly shook his head, shaking his hands In front of his face. "I...I didn't mean to. I swear!"

Michael sighed and only walked off.

---

Sucre quickly ran through the yard, dodging and slipping through people then he slid to a stop making it to P.I. "Bad...news...Fish is...he's in the psych ward."

Everyone fell still and John looked over and Sucre suddenly grabbed C-Note. "You better pray this is a big joke, or I will drop you where you stand!"

D.B stepped between the two, pushing them apart. "Enough, you'll get nothing done dead."

C-Note glared and everyone returned to work.

---

Michael sat quietly in the corner of the room, examining all of the people as they sat around talking to themselves. He then sighed and reached into his pocket and he pulled out the bottle of pills and he shook them lightly then stood and left the room.

---

Lincoln sat quietly in his room, his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. "Linc! You've got a visitors!" Lincoln stood and got escorted from the room.

As they entered the visitation room, he froze seeing Veronica and LJ sitting at the table. "V?"

Veronica smiled softly and she stood and hugged him softly, then she stepped back as LJ stepped up. "Hey...dad."

Lincoln smiled and he patted LJ softly on the shoulder then he looked to Veronica who placed her hand on his arm.

"How's Michael doing?"

Lincoln sighed and he sat down shaking his head. "He's falling apart in here...he doesn't show it but I can just tell, he's cracking. He's been locked in the SHU, he's lost two of his toes, and now they have him locked up in the Psych ward. I can't take it...I hate having to step outside and watch him throw his life away. To make it worse...it's hard not being there with him."

Veronica gripped his arm softly and LJ looked down sadly.

---

Michael walked quietly out of his room and looking down the hall he turned to began walking but was stopped as a nurse stepped up, cup in hand. "Open up..."

Michael looked over and he looked to the cup then pills then up to her. "No thanks..."

"Take them!"

Michael sighed. "I said...no thanks."

Just before the nurse could say anything, Haywire stepped up and whispered. "Take them...and I'll show you something."

Michael raised a brow then he took the pills and he popped them into his mouth and Haywire dragged him into a room. "Check this out..." Haywire quickly ran to the corner of the room and he stuck his fingers down his throat and he threw up and the pills dropped to the floor, then he looked up and smiled.

Michael glared softly then he put his hand to his mouth and he spits out the pills. "Do you want to see the path?"

Haywire quickly looked up and his smile brightened. "You mean...I can see them?"

Michael only nodded.

---

C-Note walked quietly up to the fence and he leaned against it pushing his rake to the side. "Where continuing with out him!"

Sucre blinked then he shook his head looking over. "How do you expect to do that Papi? Do you even have any idea where it is where going or doing? Do YOU have a hole in the wall!?"

"So your telling all of us to drop it and continue living in this shit hole?"

"Well we can't do anything without fish...he's the one who's got everything in his head, and I'm sorry to say but he gives me nothing!"

C-Note quickly grabbed Sucre and he pulled him close but then John stepped up, splitting them up. "Easy boys..."

Sucre and C-Note shared a glare, then the three got to work.

---

"He told me he'd take me to you, but when I got to his apartment he sent me away. Next thing I knew he was behind bars...."

Lincoln smiled softly then he sighed. "I'm sorry about this LJ...and your uncle."

LJ chuckled and he shook his head. "I...I know dad..." The two hugged softly and Veronica smiled.

---

Michael slowly buttoned up his shirt and behind him Haywire sat on the floor, papers scattered out in front of him. Each covered in drawings from the tattoo.

"Now, I need a favor from you..."

Haywire quickly stood and he nodded. "Anything!"

After a couple of minutes, Michael and Haywire sat boredly in the main room. Both looking around, as though waiting...

"Five minutes, lights out!!"

Michael looked towards the guard then he stood and slowly made his way to the door leading to the patients room and behind him Haywire slowly stood.

_"I need you to hit me...release all your anger onto me. Beat me up for laughing at you like everyone else..."_

Michael then slowed to a stop and as he looked up Haywire stepped up behind him and grabbing his shoulder he quickly turned him around and punched him hard in the face, knocking him against the wall. After forever fighting, the doctors and nurses dragged a screaming Haywire away and Michael pushed himself from the wall and he wiped blood off of his chin.

Moments later Sara sat down in front of Michael who was now at the table. "I think your about to break my most visited patients record, Mr. Scofield."

Michael smirked and he looked up to her. "What, don't you like me?"

Sara chuckled softly and she shook her head, pulling out her supplies. "Your a very peculiar man Michael."

Michael smirked nodding then he looked down. "How's my brother?"

Sara looked up as she began to clean up the cut on the side of Michael's mouth. "I haven't seen him for awhile. I know he's not in a good mood though, with you being here and all. I DID talk to Ms. Donavon though."

Michael blinked and looked up. "Veronica?"

"Yes...like your brother she is not happy that you are here. She's deathly worried."

Michael chuckled and he stood after Sara put some medicine on the cut and before he could walk off Sara looked up to him. "Lincoln wants me to watch you...when he's gone. So, please stay out of trouble."

Michael nodded softly and he left and Sara just watched quietly.

---

As Michael stepped into Cell Block A, John stepped up to the front of his cell. "It's about time!!!"

Michael lowered his head, heading to his cell and as he walked in Sucre dropped in front of him smiling.

"Papi....we can continue right?"

Michael nodded pulling out two small toothpaste containers. "Yes..."


	17. Plan B

Prison Break

Chapter 17

Plan B

Michael sat in front of the mirror, looking over the tattoo on his back and Sucre sat up on his bed looking over the two containers.

"So, You're telling me TOOTHPASTE can burn through metal!?"

Michael nodded as he continued looking over the tattoo, then he looked to Sucre in the mirror. "While I'm in the infirmary all I have to do is pour these two together into the vent and I let that do the rest..."

"Won't you get caught?"

Michael shook his head and he turned, then he nealed down by his bed and he reached under and pulled out the bottle of pills and he popped them open.

"Do I need an officer?"

Michael shook his and he took a pill and he threw it into his mouth, then he placed the bottle back under the bed and he took a breath. "I just need one called up here..." Michael then pulled his shirt back on and he sat down and waited.

----

Sara walked quietly down the hall and as she entered her room, her friend Angela entered through the other door. "Will you be getting a visit from Mr. Scofield this evening?"

Sara smirked softly and she looked down to her work. "Like I've said before, he's like the rest...just another good for nothing man who got thrown in jail for a stupid reason..."

"You still care about him though."

Sara looked up and sighed. "Prisoner...not my type."

Angela laughed softly and she walked over and sat down. "Don't you lie to me girl...I know you, and I know you like Scofield just as much as your last boyfriend. You'd do anything to give that boy a check up."

Sara gasped and she looked up shaking her head. "I do not..."

"You are lying through your teeth...I see the way you always look at him." Sara only shook her head smiling, and an officer walked in.

"Mr. Scofield is here to see you."

Angela smirked then she stood. "Have fun..." She then left as Michael quietly entered.

"Again we are alone..."

Sara smiled as she walked over, pulling a needle from her pocket. "Yes...that seems to be happening a lot."

Michael smirked softly and he looked up to her. "It's not a problem...for me anyway."

Sara smiled and she took Michaels hand and she started cleaning his finger tip, and Michael looked over her quietly. "You agree...do you not?"

Sara looked up and the two made eye contact. "Yes...I agree. You're one of the best prisoners I have ever worked with. You never complain or argue." She then stood and went to the other room.

As she left, Michael quickly stood and he walked over to the vents and he pulled out the two containers and quickly opening them he squeezed the chemicals down into the vent, and watching he put the containers back and a soft hissing sound could be heard.

"Is something wrong?"

Michael looked over then he cleared his throat smiling. "No, I'm fine...I'm just, enjoying the nice view."

Sara nodded softly, then she walked over and took his hand, holding a needle. "Well, Mr. Scofield...If you are diabetic I will be seeing you every day."

"Would you be upset if I refused?"

Sara smiled softly and she poked the needle into his finger. "Don't get your hopes up..."

"Aw, to think we where so close."

Sara chuckled and she began cleaning his finger again. "Let's just wait..." Putting the needle away she turned to head for the door, but then her wrist was grabbed and she turned to Michael.

"Will you wait with me?"

Sara looked to his hand then she looked up to him, nodding some. "Sure...but, I've got other patients to attend to and..." Before she could continue, Michael leaned in close and kissed her softly on the lips, placing his other hand on her waist. Sara quickly tensed up, but slowly she relaxed and she softly kissed him back, but then she quickly pulled back.

"I...We Can't do this..."

Michael looked to her quietly, then he placed his hand softly on her face.

"No one has to know...just you and me."

"But you're a prisoner..."

Michael slowly ran his finger along her jaw line as he looked in her eyes. "I know but, I'm not like them. Sara...I need you to do something for me." Sara looked him back in the eyes, and she placed her hand over his. "When I get out...will you please wait for me?" Sara blinked, then she looked away as Michael left the room.

----

"So when the metal melts away we..."

Michael took a deep breath and he sat on his bed. "Plan C, but it takes some time...so relax."

Sucre nodded softly looking to him from the sink. "Aren't you worried...I mean, your bro, he gets executed in a few weeks. Aren't you afraid you may screw up? You've gone through so much already...and where only finishing Plan B."

Michael smirked lightly and he looked up, dropping his voice. "I've done more then you know..." He then looked away and Sucre blinked.

---

Bellick walked quietly along the yard, then he came to a building and he pushed open the door and stepped aside revealing a huge mess. "This is what you'll be working on for now...I want it to look good, so don't slack off!!" John and them quietly stepped in and as the door closed, John turned.

"Finally...So, what now?"

Michael looked around the room quietly. "We get to work and when the time is right, I'll give you the plan."

As C-Note stepped towards him, D.B stepped up. "You heard him...get to work!"

After a couple of moments, the floor and walls where spotless.

"Okay...so, you telling us now or what?"

Michael looked over the floor mumbling softly to himself, not replying. As he did, T-Bag watched quietly then he looked up as C-Note walked by and up to Michael. "Talk, we are part of this group aren't we?"

Michael stopped walking and he turned and looked up. "Yes, but I don't have to tell you everything that goes on." He then continued on and everyone watched him, then he suddenly grabbed a sledge hammer and he lifted it high over his head then he brought it down hard.

John quickly ran over and he grabbed the neck of the hammer, stopping Michael from continuing on. "What are you doing...do you know what they'll do if we're caught. Do you know what I'LL do if we get caught?"

Michael looked to John, then he looked around at them all. "Work with me...and we won't get caught." He then jerked the hammer away and he continued.

---

Back in the Prison, Sucre stood at the front of his cell looking back and fourth from outside of the cell to the hole in the wall worriedly.

---

As Michael approached the end of the tunnel, he looked around quietly then he climbed through a hole and coming to the end he slid out and he looked up and he turned his timer on.

_Michael stepped away from his desk and as he approached the wall he pulled a marker from his pocket. Quickly he began to circle different areas of the blue prints then he returned to his desk and he began writing, after he looked to the wall, then down to his watch._

"The ceiling looks like crap..."

"Who cares."

"Yeah...come on."

Hearing this Michael smirked and he pulled his shirt and sweater off, then he walked to the hole in the wall and he stuffed them in, blocking any way in or out.

---

"Good Morning Mr. Scofield..."

"Michael..."

Sara looked then she chuckled softly. "Right...of course, sorry Michael." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a needle and she walked to her desk and Michael smiled watching, then Angela walked in.

"Sorry...Sara, I want to take you out for a bit later."

Sara nodded and she walked back to Michael as Angela left.

"Strange...I thought for sure you weren't that type."

"She's a friend and it's my birthday."

Michael smiled and he took her hand softly. "When I get out, I'll take you out for your birthday...there will be a big party. You and Me."

Sara smiled and she ran her hand over his. "That's thinking outside the box...now lift your sleeve."

Michael did so and she stabbed the needle into his arm then placed a band-aid over it. "All done...See you tomorrow Michael."


	18. Sucres Jail Love

(_I'd like to say...I DIDN'T remake these chapters. Why, I don't know. I was lazy and I didn't want to re-do a flashback lol ((I did fix Michaels and Lincolns, cause come on. I LOVE THOSE GUYS!)_

_----_

Prison Break

Chapter 18

Sucre's Jail Love

"I want to take her into my arms, kiss her all over, and then...I'll ask her to marry me, and when she says yes. We're going to make love!" Michael smiled lightly and Sucre looked down to him. "What will you do fish?"

Michael took a deep breath and he sighed. "Get me and my brother as far away as possible..."

Sucre nodded and he looked out of the cell and smirked. "All those times of freedom..."

_---_

_"Come on, A guy like you, with a girl like that!? You don't stand a chance."_

_Ignoring his friends words, Sucre slowly walked towards a group of girls, his eyes set on one in the middle, Maricruz._

_"Hey..."_

_Maricruz looked and she waved smiling. "Hey."_

_Sucre smiled and he rubbed the back of his head. "Um...I know we don't know each other well, but, do ya maybe want to...I don't know. Go out sometime?"_

_Maricruz smiled and she nodded. "Sure...that sounds great. See you tomorrow." She then walked off and Hector stepped up behind Sucre._

_---_

Sucre chuckled and he opened his eyes and he looked to Michael. "I'm shocked she even said yes...I'm so happy, that I could hug you!!"

Michael chuckled and he buttoned up his shirt. "You can do that outside of the wall."

Sucre nodded then he looked out of the cell once.

---

_Sucre sat out on the front steps of his house zipping up his coat and ready to leave. _

_"You think you can pull this off?" _

_Sucre turned and Hector stood there. "Hey, I know what I'm doing..this will be perfect." As he walked off Hector watched quietly, gripping his cell phone. _

_Sucre walked quickly down the road singing to himself then he stopped in front of a jewelery store and he spotted the rings. _

_"Can I interest you in anything sir?" _

_Sucre smiled and he nodded some. "Can ya save me a ring?" _

_The store owner smiled nodding. "Of course, show me which one." _

_Sucre pointed and the owner nodded and as he headed inside, he took off into a run and began to sing even more. _

_Maricruz stood in front of a restaurant looking around slowly and she smiled as Sucre ran up. _

_"You look beautiful.." _

_Maricruz giggled and she looked over herself. "These are just my normal clothes." _

_Sucre smiled and he took her hand and lead her inside, Hector stood a block away and he raised his phone. _

_Later in the day, the two walked quietly down the road hand in hand both smiling happily. "Every night, I'd look at you...and just wish I was over holding you in my arms, I loved being there with you, even though I wasn't." _

_Maricruz smiled and she gripped his hand tightly. "I felt the same...I'm glad you approached me." _

_Sucre smiled then he stopped and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you.." _

_Maricruz smiled kissing him back. "I love you too." _

_The next day, Sucre slowly walked into a small gas station and as he made it to the front he drew a gun and aimed. "Open the register..now!" _

_The clerk quickly opened it and he grabbed all the money he good. "Please don't shoot me..." _

_Sucre snatched up a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change..." He then took off and the man watched quietly. _

_Maricruz sat outside her home swinging back and fourth on her porch swing, she then smiled seeing Sucre. "Good morning Fernando.." _

_"Come with me please, I want to take you on a ride." _

_Maricruz smiled and she stood and walked over and took his hand. Sucre then covered her eyes and lead her down the road. _

_"It's a surprise..no peeking." _

_As they made it a few blocks down the road, Sucre removed his hands and Maricruz gasped. "Fernando...it's beautiful." _

_Sucre smiled and he took her hand and lead her to the carriage. "I knew you'd love it." _

_Maricruz gripped his hand and they climbed into the carriage, then they kissed each other lightly on the lips, smiling._

_----------------------------- _

Michael lay on the bed holding his hands together as Sucre was now sitting on his bed. "She loved that day...and I knew if I kept it up she'd be happy with me."

Michael looked to his hands then he sighed and looked up. "She's a lucky girl..."

Sucre smiled and he leaned against the wall.

------------------------

_Sucre rolled onto his side and he looked down to Maricruz who lay there smiling at him. "I love you.." _

_Maricruz smiled again and the two kissed. "I love you too...and I always will." Maricruz giggled lightly and they kissed once again then she looked him in the eyes. _

_"Do you want children Fernando?" _

_Sucre blinked then he smiled. "Yes..of course, if you do too." _

_Maricruz nodded and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply on the lips. "I do Fernando..." _

_Sucre smiled and they kissed once more. _

_At night time, Sucre ran into the gas station again and he drew his gun and aimmed. "Hurry!!" _

_The man quickly grabbed money and held it out and Sucre took it and he booked it. Sucre walked quietly down the road, counting the money and as he turned the corner sirens went off and three cops pulled up beside him. Sucre looked to them then he sighed and closed his eyes, raising his hands. Maricruz then flashed through his mind. _

_"I'm sorry..." _

_The cops then grabbed him and took him away and Hector watched from a distance and he closed his phone. _

_"You should of just told me...I would of understood!" _

_Sucre looked down and he took her hands. "I...I was afraid..you would of left me because of what I am." _

_Maricruz shook her head and tears began to fall. "I would of LOVED the real you..." _

_Sucre placed both his hands on her face and wiped the tears away. _

_"I'm SO sorry.." _

_Maricruz placed her hands on his then she looked away and Sucre pulled her close. _

_"I..I love you, and I always will. I promise. Believe me..I am sorry." _

_Maricruz looked to him sadly then she shook her head and left._

_---------------------------- _

"When I get out, I'm going to get a job and earn as much money as I can...and then give it to her, as a sorry."

Michael sat up slowly and he smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be out of here soon." Sucre smiled and looked over. "Thanks..."

----------------

During P.I, Michael wandered off through the yard a bit and he stepped up to a drain and he placed his hand on the handle and he slowly began to turn it. Slowly water began to turn on and it filled the room below the infirmary. Michael looked around quietly then he looked to his stop watch and he watched quietly, listening to the water.

"Scofield!!"

Michael quickly looked up then he leaned over the drain. "I'll be over in a sec..I'm getting sick."

The officer nodded. "Alright, but hurry up!"

Michael watched quietly then he stood and turned off the drain and he stopped his watch and he headed to the P.I group. As he walked into the building C-Note stepped up to him.

"Took your precious time did ya?"

Michael looked to him then he looked to the floor. "I'm just doing what needs to be done..so worry about your work."

T-Bag then walked up and put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "But pretty, if we don't worry you could get hurt and then there goes our escape..."

Michael glared then he looked back to C-Note. "Just don't worry." He then picked up the sledgehammer and continued on the floor.

----------------------

Veronica picked up her purse after the search and she walked into the waiting room and she smiled seeing Lincoln.

"Michaels back in his cell..."

Veronica nodded as she sat down. "I'm going to try and get you out...both of you."

Lincoln nodded and he sighed looking down. "Just remember, he won't go without me..no matter what."


	19. TBags Broken Heart

Prison Break

Chapter 19

T-Bag's Broken Heart

_T-Bag walked down the isle of the store and as he looked at the top shelf he accidentally ran into a lady bent over, and her stuff fell to the floor. _

_"Oh, I'm terribly sorry ma'am." _

_"No, it's my fault..I should of been out of the way." _

_T-Bag shook his head and he dropped to his knees and began helping her. "No no, it was my fault...I should have been watching were I was walking." _

_The lady smiled and they looked to each other. "My names Susan..." _

_T-Bag smiled lightly and he nodded handing her stuff back. "I'm Theodore..it's a pleasure, Susan." _

_Susan smiled and then her kids ran up. _

_"Mommy...can we have pizza tonight?" _

_Susan looked down to Grace and she patted her shoulder. "Will have to see how much I've got after shopping." _

_T-Bag smiled watching the two then he looked up. "If you'd like, I can bring the pizza down later..of course, if it's alright with you and the kids." _

_Grace looked up and smiled. "Yes you may!" _

_T-Bag smiled then he looked to Tom. "How bout you?" _

_Tom watched quietly then he walked off and Susan sighed. _

_"I'm sorry, its just since his father left..." _

_"It's quite alright, well, I better be off." _

_Just as he was about to walk off, Susan grabbed his hand placing a note in it. "I will see you later?" T-Bag smiled and she walked off._

_-------------------------------- _

T-bag walked to the front of his cell and he leaned forward a bit looking around the vault at all the other prisoners. He licked his lips lightly then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Hey T-Bag, want to play cards?"

T-Bag turned slowly. "Were family right?"

Maytag looked up and he smiled. "Of course..."

"Good, now be a doll and leave me for awhile." Maytag nodded and he quickly left the cell and T-Bag sat down.

------------------------------

_T-Bag slowly walked up to the house and he put the piece of paper in his pocket and he looked over the house quietly. A few daisy's in his hand and the pizza in the other, he then walked up to the door and knocked. _

_Susan looked up and she quickly ran to the door and she took a deep breath and opened it, smiling. "Evening Theodore.." _

_T-Bag smiled and looked up to her. "I brought pizza!" _

_Susan chuckled and she let him through. _

_"Kids, the pizza's here!" _

_T-Bag chuckled and he looked to Susan. "Call me Teddy." _

_Susan smiled and looked to him and nodded. "Alright..Teddy." She then took the pizza and she headed to the kitchen and T-Bag smiled. _

_Later as Theodore sat at the table, Susan went around cleaning up as the kids sat in the living room playing. "I know I've only just met you..but it seems as though I've known you all my life." _

_Susan smiled looking over. "Strange I know." The two then looked eye to eye and smiled. "Teddy?" Before she could say anymore, T-Bag pulled Susan close and they kissed each other, then stopped. "I'm sorry..." _

_T-Bag stood and he grabbed his coat and slid it on. "I better go, it was nice of you to invite me..thank you." As he was about to leave, Grace grabbed his hand. _

_"Are you going to come back Mr. Teddy?" _

_T-bag smiled and he picked up Grace. "Of course sweetie, as long as your mother lets me." _

_Susan smiled and she nodded. "Of course." T-Bag smiled and he placed Grace down and he left happily. _

_A few weeks later, T-Bag walked around the store humming softly to himself and as he turned an isle he smiled. "Well isn't this a fine morning?" _

_Susan turned and she smiled. "Teddy, it's nice to see you." _

_T-Bag smiled and he walked up and patted Grace on the head as she hugged him. "Hello there kiddo, how are you." Grace smiled still hugging him and he looked to Tom. "How about we talk man to man?" T_

_om looked up to him then looked away and Susan sighed. "I'm sorry Teddy..." _

_T-Bag shook his head and he picked up Grace. "It's quite alright, just a normal teenage boy. Mind if I come over tonight?" _

_Susan blinked then she smiled. "Oh, go right ahead." T-Bag nodded and he smiled as Grace smiled happily._

_---------------------------------- _

"When I get out of here, I'll take all my anger out on the people who hurt me...and the ones in prison."

Maytag laughed and he looked from his bed. "Go ahead T-Bag, lay them ALL out."

T-Bag smirked and he walked out of his cell and Maytag quickly stepped behind him and took a hold of his pocket. As they walked T-Bag looked up fire burning in his eyes.

----------------------------

"_I thank you again for inviting me, it's been real nice." _

_Susan smiled and she placed all the dirty plates in the sink then she sat down. "I'm glad I invited you...Grace really likes you, and though he doesn't show it so does Tom." _

_T-Bag chuckled lightly then he looked into the living room at Grace and Tom. "Great kids, they both look like you." _

_Susan smiles watching them. "Yeah, though Tom is more like his father." _

_T-Bag smiled then he looked to Susan. "He's got your eyes and Grace. She's just another you..just as beautiful." As he said this, Susan smiled. _

_A few hours later, Susan and T-Bag stood on the porch. "I'm glad you came.." _

_T-Bag smiled and he took her hands. "I'm glad I came over.." As he said this the two kissed softly and they did that for sometime. _

_After they stopped T-Bag stepped back. "I'll come and see you again Susan...I promise you that." Susan smiled and waved and as she headed into the kitchen she stopped and looked to the T.V. _

_"Theodore Bagwell...if you learn anything of this man, please call this number." _

_In the morning, Susan sat in the visitation room and sitting on the other side of the glass wall was T-Bag. _

_"Susan...I loved you..." _

_"Your a killer and I let you near my children!" _

_"I would have never hurt them..." _

_Susan shook her head and she stood. "I can believe you never told me...Teddy...I TRUSTED YOU!!" _

_T-Bag closed his eyes then he opened them and Susan walked off, and hate filled his eyes._

_-------------------------------- _

"Ah, too bad luv, if your here then she must be out fucking some one else.." T-Bag licked his lips and he looked up to Michaels cell and he watched Sucre who stood at the front and he smirked then he looked around to John, Tweener, D.B, C-Note, Sucre and Michael..he smirked once more watching Michael then he stepped back into his cell. "You better hurry it up pretty! My time is running low." He laughed. "I may just have to start singin..."

Michael looked to T-Bag's cell then he sighed and he laid on his bed, resting his arm on his forehead. "We need to speed up time, or will never get this done..."

Sucre nodded as he continued looking out of the cell, he then looked to T-Bag then climbed onto his bed.

Michael watched then he shook his head and closed his eyes.


	20. CNotes Armed Troubles

Prison Break

Chapter 20

C-Note's Armed Trouble

C-Note sat quietly in his cell, leaning back against the wall as he looked down at a small picture of his wife and daughter. He then covered his eyes, holding the tears back.

---------------------------------

_C-note looked to the officer that walked in then he looked to the General. "What's going on...you can't do this. I brought you what you needed!!" _

_The general smirked as the officer grabbed C-Note. "I kept that a secret but what you say got out, and others don't need to know that. Officer." _

_The officer dragged C-Note away as he screamed and struggled. His life as a solider was done. _

_As the bus stopped the driver looked up to C-Note quietly. "You did a great job..." C-Note looked then nodded a bit, holding back tears and the bus driver sighed. "You should be happy...your finally home were you belong." C-Note nodded then he began to head down the stairs but stopped as the driver spoke up. "You've served the country well..." _

_C-Note smiled and he nodded then he climbed off the bus and as he approached the house, his wife and daughter stepped out and Dee-Dee quickly ran towards him. _

_"Daddy!!" _

_C-Note smiled brightly and he nealed down and he took Dee-Dee in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you daddy...me and mommy both." _

_C-Note chuckled then he stood holding her in his arms and he looked up to his wife and she smiled. _

_"Welcome home Ben..." _

_The two then hugged and they kissed each other, all very happy._

_------------------------------------ _

"If you go any slower Pretty, will be out of here by Christmas...and by then there'd by no point for you to GET out." Michael glared over then he continued his work.

T-Bag laughed and he looked to C-Note. "Don't you agree with me High-Note?" C-Note rolled his eyes and he continued to his work, saying nothing. Letting the memories re-run through his head.

---------------------------------

_"So what if they got rid of ya, your back at home now, you can be with your family...you won't have to send letters anymore." _

_C-Note turned and he glared angrily at his brother-in-law. "That's not the point..being in the army was my LIFE. I had been protecting my country, my people...my family. But that's all gone now..I'm doing nothing. That is something I won't take. I won't just sit back, and watch the world die away." _

_"Dude! If your there with them you've got nothing to worry about. It's not like the war will come down here and hurt your family." _

_C-Note pulled his hood up and he stomped off angerly. _

_At night time, C-Note walked down the road James at his side. "I can get you a job..." _

_"My only job is in war." _

_James sighed and he stopped walking. "Ben, you have to let that go...there's nothing you can do. What you did was the right thing and being kicked out was wrong, but face it. So, do you want my offer or not?" _

_C-Note sighed and nodded. "I'll do it..." James smiled and he shook his hand and the two continued. _

_Later that night James pulled up to a ware house in a semi-truck and he climbed out. "Here you are...all you've got to do is deliver stuff, when ya drop it off you'll get the money." C-Note nodded and he climbed into the truck and he drove off. _

_As he drove down the road he pulled a picture from his pocket and he smiled placing it on the dash, his wife and daughter smiled back. _

_In the morning he sat outside his house with James. "I know it's only twenty dollars but by the end of the week I guarantee you'll have enough to pay the bills." C-Note shook his head and he sighed and then Dee-Dee ran up. _

_"Daddy!" _

_C-Note smiled and he placed her on his lap. "Hey there girl, how ya doin?" _

_Dee-Dee smiled softly. "I'm doing good...mommy and I are really happy to see you home. I don't like the army daddy...it takes you too far away." _

_C-Note chuckled some and he looked to James. "I'm glad to be back hun." Dee-Dee smiled and she quickly jumped up and ran inside. _

_At night time, C-Note was once again driving the truck, the picture resting on the dash board. He smiled looking over it but then he stopped seeing flashing lights behind him. _

_"Stop your vehicle...step out with your hands up!" _

_As C-Note did so, he looked to the picture and he dropped from the truck and he raised his hands._

_--------------------------------------- _

C-Note slowly walked up to the pay phones and he picked it up, tears began to come to his eyes and he sighed and dialed his number, and he let it ring.

-----------------------------

_C-Note sat in the police station, his hands held tightly together as he had them to his face, his eyes closed. He waited for the cops to say something or someone to walk into the room. _

_"Mr. Franklin?" _

_C-Note quickly stood. "I can explain, I knew nothing!" _

_The officer raised his hand, stopping him. "That truck was stolen and the company you were working for was fraud...you will be locked up!" _

_C-Note looked to the ground then back up. "Can I at least talk with my family?" _

_The officer nodded and he left the room. _

_As time past James and C-Note walked down the road. "I had no idea bro.." _

_"I got thrown in jail..I'm going to jail cause of your idiot job!" _

_"I'm sorry..." _

_C-Note glared at him then he looked to the house._

_----------------------------------------- _

C-Note walked into Vault A then he looked up spotting Michael leaning on the railing of his floor, and as he made his way up he leaned closely. "You better hurry up fish..I've got a family out there expecting me and if you don't get me out in time, I'm coming after your ass."

Michael looked to him then he looked down. "I'm going as fast as I can..if you keep badgering me I will never get it done...understand?"

C-Note glared some. "I can do what I want fish..quit taking your time.." He then marched off and Michael walked into his cell.

-----------------

_C-Note hugged Dee-Dee tightly, holding back the tears that fought to come out. "I promise I'll call every chance I get..every single day. I'll send post cards..I will let you know everything! I'll let you know I still care." _

_Dee-Dee continued hugging him and she sighed. "You can't go daddy, you just got here..." _

_"I'm so sorry baby girl, I wish there was something I could do, but I have to. To serve the country." _

_"No, you can stay home..other people can serve the country." _

_C-Note smiled and hugged her more. "I'm sorry baby..." As he slowly put her down he stepped up to his wife. "I'm sorry, I wish I could stop it...I'll talk to as soon as possible." He then leaned close and kissed her and then they hugged. _

_After that he stepped outside and James stepped up. "That's my sister your lieing too." _

_C-Note nodded sadly. "Please keep an eye on her, for me." _

_James nodded lightly. "I will..." _

_C-Note then walked away sadly._


	21. John Abruzzis Time

Prison Break

Chapter 21

John Abruzzi's Time

_"Welcome Abruzzi..it's been awhile." _

_John slowly walked through the doors, wearing a black suit with his hair slicked back. He nodded lightly. _

_"Yes, it has been. Lets get down to business shall we?" _

_The man nodded and he walked down a hall, John following behind him. He looked back smiling. "Fibonacci is very close...will have him pinned in no time." _

_John nodded and he drew his own gun and cocked it. "Of course.." The man nodded and the two stepped into a beautiful room, with a fire place. _

_"Welcome Abruzzi..please, come, have a seat." _

_John slowly walked into the room two men behind him. "Listen, I'm not here for chit-chat. Fibonacci..." _

_The man chuckled softly and he placed his glass of wine on the table beside him. "Your still looking for him? He's closer...so it won't be long now. Before you have him in your grasp, no?" _

_John looked over the fire then he let his gaze go to the shadow of the man. "As soon as he's in sight he'll be caught.." _

_The man smirked and he lifted the cup, taking a sip. "That's good...I trust you Abruzzi, and I know you'll get the job done...as you always do." _

_John nodded still watching the shadow._

_----------------------------- _

John sat outside in the yard leaning against the corner fence watching everyone in his sight, his gaze then stopped on Michael. He then gripped his cross necklace tightly.

"Please god..lead me through the path of hell...

-----------------

..._let me escape alive." John opened his eyes and he drew his gun as the limo came to a stop before a building. _

_"When ever your ready boss..." _

_John nodded and he rolled down his window part way and he looked at the building, waiting. An hour passed and another car slowly pulled up and a few men stepped out, drawing there weapons. John then nodded and he and his men exited the car. _

_"I will only ask once, Where's Fibonacci?" _

_Jake smirked and he slowly walked to John and he stopped in front of him. "Quit worrying, you'll get Fibonacci...lets not rush his death." _

_John looked Jake in the eyes, glaring. "I want him dead, quickly and painfully, to let him know...how much pain I have felt cause he betrayal..he will pay." _

_Jake smirked looking back. "You never seize to amuse me John...your one of my favorites. So, will you please come inside?" As the two headed for the door, John's men followed but a body guard stopped them. Jake looked back and smirked. _

_"Easy boys...John, please hold your men back. Don't worry, your save with me. This is just a little man to man talk..no weapons." _

_John looked to him then he nodded and his men backed off, and the two entered the building. _

_"So, You were abandoned by Fibonacci, what a disappointment." _

_John nodded softly and the two walked down a hall. "How could a man, so thoughtful and wise as you, leave?" _

_John looked over to him. "That's why he's got to go...so he can ponder it over in hell." _

_Jake laughed softly and he stopped in front of a door and unlocked it. "Good idea...your a smart man." He then pushed the door open and he stepped aside holding his hand out. "After you." _

_As John stepped in he looked around, the room was full of guns and equipment. _

_"Go ahead, take a pick..there is no limit to a mans wishes, they say you can tell a man's anger by the weapon he possesses." As he said this, he walked to the back of the room and he unlocked a cupboard and he pulled out a HUGE gun. "Choose your favorite...take as much as you like..there is no limit." _

_John slowly walked around the room, examining each of the weapons._

_---------------------------- _

"It shocks me to see a big strong man like you...following orders from a puny, pretty Scofield."

John looked up from his lunch and he looked to Michael. "I'm not following orders..I'm only doing what I can to get out, and then I'm on my own."

T-Bag chuckled and he licked his lips softly leaning forward. "You never got what you wanted did ya?..."

John looked over slowly then he looks back to Michael. "Why do you care? Shouldn't you be worrying about what he may give you? or may _not?" _

T-Bag stopped and he glared then he stood and walked off and John watched him then returned his gaze to Michael.

-----------------------------------------

_John stepped from the car and he looked down the dark alley slowly drawing his gun. "Search the building, find Fibannocci bring him to me, only I lay a hand on him." Johns men nodded and took off and scurried through the house, and John waited quietly. _

_Fibonacci stepped from the hotel and he looked around holding a phone to his ear. "Yeah, at an old apartment building...yeah, thanks." He then hung up and looked down the road and cops sped by, lights flaring in the night. _

_John stepped outside and suddenly flashing lights froze him in his tracks and a cop car drove up. _

_"Drop the gun!" _

_John raised his hands and the gun fell to the ground and he growled angerly and as he looked past the cops, Fibonacci stood at the end of the alley. "Fibonacci..." John got shoved into the car and as they drove off, he glared watching Fibonacci._

_--------------------------------- _

John slowly walked up to Michael and he sat at his side. "Sorry about the toes..when we get out I'll.."

"Don't be sorry.."

"I can help you run if you need it.."

Michael sighed and looked around. "Let me do my thing..the rest is mine."

"You must be tired..let me.."

Michael turned to him. "I've got it, don't worry." He then stood and walked off.

T-Bag chuckled watching in the distance.

Michael walked along the yard making his way to the infirmary, but was then stopped by Tweener. "Listen, bro, I want to apologize. For getting you locked in with the kooks."

Michael stopped walking and he looked over. "I heard what happened...I'm not blaming you anymore." He then continued walking and Tweener sighed.

"I want in!!" Michael stopped but said nothing. "I need to get out of here...I'll keep quiet, you want it a secret I'll keep it, but please.."

Michael listened quietly then he continued on. Tweener watched and he waved his hand and sighed walking off.

-------------------

_"I'll take him..torture him, do anything. To get Fibonacci. I'll then give the information to you..and our lifes will be easier." _

_Jake smirked and he shook his hand. "You better John, if not..I won't be a happy man and neither will you." He then walked off and John watched him quietly then he stood and left the room._

_---------------------- _

"Fish!"

Michael opened his eyes and he looked from his bed and seeing John he sighed. "I told you alright I..."

"Fibonacci.."

Michael slowly sat up and he looked to him. "I can't give you information yet, not until were out of these walls. I've told you that."

John hit the cell hard and he stomped off and Micheal watched quietly.

"That went well.."

Michael smirked and he laid down and Sucre chuckled as they drifted to sleep.


	22. Tweeners Game Break

Prison Break

Chapter 22

Tweeners Game Break

_Tweener walked quickly down the road one hand in his pocket holding his pants up and the other was resting on the bill of his hat, he looked around the small neighborhood watching children run around playing, screaming and laughing. He watched cars pass by, a small town, but home to him. _

_A little boy and his father sat outside a small house playing baseball as Tweener ran by he was about to turn the corner until the father stood. "David! Good morning..how are you?" _

_Tweener stopped and he turned and waved. "Hey Bill, sup?" _

_Bill waved and then his son, Tony waved. "David! Want to play?" _

_Tweener smirked and he shook his head. "Nope, sorry kid, I've got to go me with my sister up at the corner..I'll come at dinner time thought." He then waved and took off and Tony waved back. _

_"See ya!!" _

_Tweener formed a peace sign with his hand then he continues on his way, singin quietly to himself enjoying the summers air. _

_"David!" _

_Tweener quickly turned, as he now stood on the corner of the block and a girl quickly ran up to him and took a hold of his arm. "I've been lookin for ya bro..how are ya?" _

_Tweener smiled and he looked to her. "I've been good, how bout yourself girl? How is Katie today?" _

_Katie laughed and she hit him a bit as they began to walk. "My god..last night. I got at it with my father and it was not good." _

_As she talked, Tweener smiled brightly not understanding a word but loving everything about it._

_--------- _

_"David...can ya play ball with me tomorrow?" _

_Tweener looked from his food and he smirked. "If it's alright with the parents..especially Bill." _

_Bill chuckled and he patted Tweener on the shoulder and looked to his wife, Sharon. "Of course you can David..your like a son to us." _

_Sharon smiled and she looked to Tweener. "Of course you can...your welcome anytime." Tweener smiled softly. _

_Later that night as Tweener wrestled around in the living room with Tony, Bill walked in holding a small box. _

_"You like baseball David?" _

_Tweener looked up and he nodded taking a breath. "Sure..why?" _

_Bill smiled softly and he sat down and opened the box. "I would like to show you something...something my dad gave me when I was around Tony's age." David and Tony both got behind him and looked in and resting in the box was a golden baseball card, in a glass container, sparkling like brand new. "This card has been passed down for generations..when I'm ready to leave this world, I want to give this card to you Tony. David, I'd like you to be there to witness it. I want you to know that I've continued my generation..I'll hand it down to both of you, letting you know..I've brought you into my family as a son." _

_Tweener nodded slowly, his attention on the card._

_----------------------------- _

"Your a good kid Tweener...I'm glad I pulled you out of line, so, as soon as P.I comes out, head on over and do as I said."

Tweener nodded and he looked to Bellick. "Take what I can, give it all to you."

Bellick smirked and he patted him on the shoulder. "Good boy." He then walked off and Tweener looked down sadly.

----------------------------

"_I want to buy you THAT ring.." Katie blinked and she leaned close then she laughed. "Keep dreaming dear, you can't afford that..I know and you know that." _

_Tweener smirked and he looked to her and he dropped his voice. "I'll be able to soon...I've found something that I can turn into money." _

_Katie blinked and she leaned her head to the side. "Really? What?" _

_"A family I'm livin with has this rare old golden baseball card. They've had it FOREVER..enough to be worth BILLIONS, so, when I get a chance I'm going to snatch it..will be rich girl!" _

_Katie smiled and she rest her head on his shoulder. "You amuse me David..just hurry, I'm getting sick of McDonalds all day." _

_Tweener laughed and he kissed her lightly on the lips. _

_At night, David sat at Tony's best side reading him a story, he then smirked and stopped. "Tony, can I ask you something?" _

_Tony blinked and nodded. "Yeah!" _

_Tweener put the book down and he looked up. "That card, your fathers card. When you get, what are you going to do?" _

_Tony blinked then he smiled. "I'm going to keep it, just like dad did. Then when I'm older, I'm going to give it to my son." _

_Tweener laughed softly and he looked to the ground. "I can do something better..if you help me, I'll give you half my prize." _

_Tony blinked. "What do you mean?" _

_"That card, is worth BILLIONS Tony, and if you give it to me I can give it to some guy and but it for loads of money!" _

_Tony smiled and he jumped up. "What do you want me to do!?" Tweener chuckled and he smiled. _

_A few days later, at night time, as Bill reached up for a box of pictures he accidently knocked the baseball card box over. "Crap..." As he nealed down to pick it up, he blinked seeing no card and he quickly ran up stairs._

_----- _

_"What do you mean David has it?" _

_Tony sat on his bed tears running down his face as Sharon and Bill stood before him. "He..He told me that he could get alot of money. He said he'd give me half of it when he got it." _

_Sharon nealed down and she took Tony's hands. "Did you get anything?" Tony shook his head and he cried even more and Sharon hugged him tightly._

_---- _

_"Beautiful David...thank you." Katie kissed him and as Tweener kissed her back the two didn't notice the approaching cop car. _

_"Ma'am, step away please. David Apolisk, you are under arrest for theft of a family." _

_Tweener blinked then he quickly booked it but was soon tackled and wrestled to the ground. "You have the right to remain silent..." _

_"David...DAVID!!" _

_"I brought you into my family, I loved you like a son, as did Sharon. Tony loved you has a brother!!...brother!!" _

_-----------------------------_

Tweener quickly jumped up and he looked around his cell, sweat running down his face he then covered his eyes and fell back down.

In the morning Tweener quickly ran to Michael and he walked beside him. "I lived with a family, a family that loved me. I knew them all my life, but I was poor. I wanted to make my girl happy. So doing what any bro would do, I robbed the family. I took a special card..a family heirloom thing."

Micheal listened quietly and he stopped.

"When I get out, I want to return to that family...return that card and give them my sorries. I want to take Tony in my arms and hug him..but that won't happen. Because he'll be a man...men don't hug and forgive you."

Michael continued listening as Tweener broke down.

"But...if you let me in. I can help you...I'll be able to take that boy into my arms, I'll be able to say my sorries. He'll know I was stupid, I'll be forgiven. I'll get an exception from a boy, my "brother" and my "family."

Tweener lowered his head and he wiped the tears away and Michael continued listening, looking off to the side at Lincoln who was playing basketball alone. A small smirk fell upon his face. He continued listening to Tweeners story and he heard a small laugh echo in his head, a smile...and feeling a tight firm grip around his body, he couldn't help but continue to smile. Lincoln had smiled...until hell came.


	23. BurrowsScofield Trials

(_Like I said, I re-did Michael and Lincoln's past because...I LOVE THEM and I love the titles. There just so...ya know. Awesome!?)_

Prison Break

Chapter 23

Burrows/Scofield Trials

_Michael walked down the road, dressed up in the warmest and biggest clothes possible...snow fell all around him. He was ready for winter, but he knew his brother wasn't. Showing why he walked down the road and as he turned the corner, there lay a person. Curled up like a ball, breathing hard and fast and shaking terribly...Lincoln. _

_"Why do this Linc?" _

_Lincoln opened his eyes half way and he quickly sat up, clearing his throat. "Uh, hey Mike, long time no see." _

_Michael nodded barely and he shook his head looking to the door Lincoln had been near. "Wild guess...lost keys?" _

_Lincoln smirked sheepishly and he hugged himself, rubbing his arms. "Uh, yeah..that happens a lot." Michael nodded once more and he turned and began walking off, motioning Lincoln to follow. _

_---_

_After awhile the two sat at a small bar/Restaurant drinking coffee. _

_"It's..weird. Seeing you lieing in the streets like that. Where'd all your money go?" _

_Lincoln looked up then he looked to his coffee and he pulled it close, saying nothing. _

_"Linc?" _

_"You've got yours...I have mind. Worry about yours, leave mine alone." _

_"I am Linc, but I'm just worried cause my brother is always lying in the streets freezing his ass off cause he can't keep an eye on his damn keys!" _

_Lincoln gripped his cup tightly then he sighed and glared at Michael. "I'm a grown man Micheal..mind your own business and stay out of my life." He then stood and left, leaving Michael alone in sadness and pain._

_--- _

_Later that night, Michael sat up in his apartment going through some work he'd left the day before, he slowly calculated and read through things, making sure not to forget everything and his cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" _

_"Mike..I..I need you to keep your door unlocked.." _

_Michael blinked then he shook his head. "What is it now?" _

_On the other end, Lincoln limped slowly down the road, he had his hand gripping his side tightly, blood covering his shirt and hand. "I'll explain..when I get there. Don't wait up though...I'll let you know when I arrive.." _

_Michael listened quietly, hearing pain in Lincolns voice but before he could reply, the line fell quiet._

_---- _

Michael slowly walked over to the fence and he leaned on it and he watched Lincoln finish his game of B-Ball. As Lincoln approached he blinked. "What's wrong?"

Michael shook his head staying quiet. "Don't lie...I've known you all my life, I'm not blind Michael."

Michael sighed and he looked to the ground then he looked over. "Remember the crane?"

Lincoln blinked then he nodded. "Yeah...Yeah I do."

"I was never able to sleep with you gone...but every morning, I'd wake to the crane."

---

_Michael rolled onto his stomach and he took a soft breath then he opened his eyes slowly, and resting on top of his desk was the crane. He stared at it quietly then he slowly sat up and he grabbed it, sighing and a smile came to his face. He then suddenly jumped to his feet and he ran into the next room sliding on his coat, but then he stopped. _

_Lieing upon his couch, sleeping peacefully was Lincoln. His hand rest on his side, now covered in blood along with his shirt, jacket and now the couch. His breathing faint, a slight wheeze to it. _

_Michael quietly walked over and he nealed at his side, slowly removing his hand from his side, but he suddenly jolted. _

_"Oh...Michael, sorry." Lincoln quickly sat up and he rubbed his eyes tiredly, now pale from blood loss. _

_"What for?" _

_"For crashing here...I'm not a good influence on you." _

_Michael smirked and he stood and looked down at Lincoln. "Please..your my brother, you can't give me a bad name no matter how hard you try." He smiled lightly then sat at his side. _

_"Thanks...for leaving the door open." _

_"Why didn't you wake me, Like you said?" _

_Lincoln smirked and he leaned back, placing his hand on his wound. "I got worried..." _

_"Why?" _

_Lincoln took a breath and sighed. "When we were younger...you never were able to sleep. You cried when you did..you worried to much about me." _

_Michael smirked and he looked up at him. "How'd you find out?" _

_Lincoln chuckled and he leaned his head to the side looking to Michael. "Please, I can read you like a book. Your not strong Michael, you can't take what I can. I saw tear stains, I saw how scared you always were..so I'd leave you something." Before he could continue, Michael jumped up and went into his room. _

_"Linc?" _

_Lincoln smirked and he sat on the edge of the couch and he looked into the room, and smiled. "Yeah?" _

_Michael stood at the desk by his bed, he held the small paper crane in his hand. Memories going through his head. "You left a crane..." _

_Lincoln smiled and he slowly stood but then his phone rang, and he answered. "Yo." _

_"Burrows...there you are. I was afraid ya bailed, what's taking so long?" _

_Lincoln looked to Michael then he headed into the kitchen and dropped his voice. "Give me more time...I can't get you that much money in a week, it's impossible." _

_Crabb smirked and he paced back and fourth, gun in hand. "Come now, don't say that. We've been friends forever and I'd hate to have something bad end it all." _

_Lincoln sighed and he leaned against the wall. "Alright, I'm coming...I'll be a minute." He then hung up and walked into the living room and he threw a paper crane onto the couch and he left, saying nothing. Michael quickly walked into the room and stopped, seeing no Lincoln on the couch. He then looked and noticed the door opened and he sighed. Hate and sadness taking over._

_---_

Michael lay motionless in his bed and he stared blankly at the springs on Sucre's bed, he was quiet that day. He stayed away from the infirmary, he never headed into the pipes, he was too lost in the past to worry. Everyone else was fine with doing nothing, they seemed lost as well. Later that night Michael lay half asleep, a dream/nightmare began..but it was no dream..it was real.

---

_"Lincoln?" _

_Lincoln turned quickly, gun in hand and he gasped. Michael. He didn't want him involved, he didn't want him to see the life he ran at night. _

_"Michael!" _

_"Lincoln, what...whats going on? Why are you.?" Lincoln looked to Michael, his words caught in his throat, nothing could be said, he was blank. Crabb smirked seeing and he stepped up. "So, I finally get to meet Mr. Clean cut Michael Scofield..evening, how are you? He he, Link was right. You are one of the rich folk." _

_Michael looked over him then to Lincoln. _

_"Mike, get out of here, go back to your apartment and forget you ever saw ANY of this..." _

_Michael shook his head and as he stepped forward a car sped into view and bullets began to fly, aimed right for Lincoln and Crabb. After the commotion ended, Michael looked around slowly, now face down in the ground. Shaking, he pushed himself to his feet. Just as he was about to step forward he got grabbed from behind and his mouth was covered and he got dragged away. After getting away from the scene, Michael was shoved to the ground and pinned. _

_"Why...WHY!?" _

_Michael looked up and sighed seeing it was only Lincoln. "Wrong turn, I..." _

_"Wrong turn? WRONG TURN!? Michael, nobody takes a wrong turn and ends up in the middle of a fucking gun fight...your so much smarter then that, you shouldn't be here!" _

_"Neither should you!!" The two fell quiet, both breathing hard from the fight and struggling. "Linc...you tell me to stay away from it all. Yet...yet you get yourself involved." _

_Lincoln sat up a bit, keeping Michael pinned. He was hurt, he had almost lost his little brother to his own little mistake. A fight that he began. He was pissed, angry. He let Michael get pulled in, all his troubles falling to his little brother. He didn't want that life for him, he wanted him to live normally, not a hells life._


	24. The Snowfall Secret

(_I love the title of this chapter, it's so beautiful!!_

_and lol, as I'm working on this RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT. It's snowing outside!!!)_

Prison Break

Chapter 24

The Snowfall Secret

_Michael sat in his room, his hands together. Thoughts and memories flash through his head mixing together, making no sense at all. He was still upset from the run in, scared from being pulled away and pinned. He did that when they were young, and Lincoln would beat on him tell he was satisfied, he'd do it to keep him out of trouble. It didn't happen this time, Lincoln was to shocked from Michael's words. _

_Lincoln sat outside his house, leaning on the wall. Over and over again trying to light a cigarette but a breeze would catch the flame, blowing it out. Usually at this point he'd go to Michaels, but not this time, not after his encounter last night. He looked around then stuffed his hands in his pocket, giving up on the smoke, and he sighed sadly cuddling himself up, trying to warm up. He ignored glances and whispers from people who passed._

_----------------------------- _

"Michael Scofield? He's to rich to be locked up. Why rob a bank. He's got a huge job and a wife."

Geary shrugged lightly as he and Bellick sat at a table. "Wife probably not satisfied with what he's given." The two suddenly started laughing then stopped as Henry stepped in.

"Evening Gentlemen."

"Evening sir.."

As Henry poured himself some coffee, Bellick stood up. "Sir, can I have a talk with you?"

Henry blinked then nodded. "Yes, go on?"

Bellick opened Michaels folder. "Were to begin..."

----

_Lincoln walked quietly down the road, shoving past people still trying to keep himself warm. The night air blew against his face causing him to get even more colder, he sighed and shook as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and he stepped into an alley and sat down. "Please..." _

_Michael slowly walked up to his apartment, papers and clip boards in his hands. He quickly unlocked his door and as he stepped inside, he stopped, hearing soft music. _

_"I drove all night..to get to you, is that alright? I drove all night.." _

_Michael turned and Veronica stepped from the shadows. "Hey Mike..." _

_Michael smiled softly. "It's been awhile, how are you?" _

_Veronica shrugged and she looked up to him. "Same..as always. May I come in?" Michael nodded and he opened the door and the two stepped in. _

_As Michael placed his work on his desk, Veronica wandered the room. "Life seems to be going well for you, how's the job? How's Linc?" _

_Michael blinked as he dropped his keys on the table. "You haven't spoken with him?" _

_Veronica smirked and she sat on the couch, leaning her head to the side. "Nope...when I got here I can straight over here.." _

_Michael smirked softly. "But why...I'm not the one you love." Veronica slowly stood and she walked over and stopped inches in front of Michael. "Want to get a drink?" Michael looked over her, then nodded._

_--- _

_Lincoln sat at the corner street, blowing smoke into the air from his cigarette. He then inhaled once more, thoughts running through his head, as he rocked back and fourth trying to keep himself warm. He looked around, watching cars and people pass by, he examined them all, trying to think of a way to approach Michael. To apologize for being a dumb ass, he gripped his cell phone tightly, as though he was forcing it to ring, but nothing happened. No calls..nothing. He sighed sadly, then he walked off. _

_At midnight, Michael pushed his door open and Veronica stumbled in laughing. _

_"Well, it seems someones had to much to drink..time for bed." As Michael pulled her to the couch, she grabbed his hand and pulled him close. They looked eye to eye and then Veronica kissed him softly on the lips, and after a bit Michael kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. He knew she belonged to Lincoln, but he knew they weren't lovers now. He was now lost, and had no way out. _

_Veronica then stopped and she smiled. "Sorry..." _

_Michael looked down to her quietly then he kissed her once more, closing his eyes. Veronica then closed her eyes and she pulled Michael close, and she kissed him back passionately, and the two backed into his room._

_--- _

_Later that night, Michaels cell phone began to ring and both Veronica and Michael stopped kissing and they looked from there spot on the bed. Veronica looked down to Michael, her breathing coming to a normal pace. _

_"Should you?..." _

_Michael sat up, holding Veronica up and he lifted the phone looking to the name. "It's just Linc, he'll leave a message." _

_Veronica chuckled and she laid down on Michael and she kissed him once more, running her fingers down his jaw line slowly, closing her eyes. Michael kissed her back and he rolled over on top of her, and the two continued. _

_---_

_Morning, Michael stepped up to Lincolns house and he listened quietly as he heard faint breathing and as he looked, Lincoln was curled up in the alley. _

_"Lose something?" _

_Lincoln looked up, blood shot eyes and pale skin and he smiled seeing his keys in Michaels hands. "Thank you.." _

_Michael watched quietly then he nealed down. "Want to come to my place?" Lincoln nodded quickly and the two headed off. _

_At the apartment, Lincoln sat on the couch a blanket over his body as he began to warm up. _

_"Sorry about missing the call...work..caught up and all that." _

_Lincoln nodded and he closed his eyes leaning back a bit. Michael watched with sadness then he stepped up. "Stand up..." _

_Lincoln opened his eyes and blinked. "Scuse me?" _

_Michael motioned him to stand and as he did, he pulled him into a tight hug. "My body heat should help you...sorry Linc" _

_Lincoln smiled and he hugged him back, closing his eyes. _

_Later, Lincoln lay passed out in Michaels bed. New clothes on, wounds fixed. Michael sat at his desk, papers everywhere. He twirled a pen in between his fingers, he then stopped and looked away, other things then work flying through his brain. _

_Family and friends. _

_He then quickly opened his chore and he pulled out a small warn out paper crane and he unfolded it and began to write. _

_"Lincoln, Veronica came over last night...and I did somethings, that I should have never done. Sorry." _

_He then folded it back up and unfolded the wing, and wrote the date then he fixed it and stuffed it in his pocket._

_---_

Michael walked slowly across the yard, his hands in his pockets. He looked up quietly, looking over the prisoners, his gaze then landed on Lincoln, who was leaning against the fence talking happily with Sucre and a few friends. Michael couldn't help but smile, but then sadness took over. He had been slacking, holding back a lie that should be told. He had a plan to work on, and if he didn't get it done, Lincoln would soon be in the ground and then all hope of escape would be lost, the others would be happy, but he would leave a hurt, sorrowed man..and there was no way, he was to let that happen.

Michael took a deep breath and he headed into the Vault and he walked up to his cell. Getting there he dropped to his knees, popped a pill, then he sat there and waited.

---

12/25/05...

-------------

_My fav part is when Michael tells Lincoln to stand, and then they hug. SO CUTE! I can just see it!!_


	25. Craned Sorry

(_The title for this chapter is cool too. Cause, he's fighting wiether to apologize or not, and also, he put the apology on a crane!! Hehe, I've got to much time on my hands)_

Prison Break

Chapter 25

Craned Sorry

Michael walked beside one of the officers heading to the Infirmary. "Dr. Tencredi, Mr. Scofield is here to see you..."

Standing, Sara looked over and Michael stepped slowly into the room. "You look tired...did you not sleep well last night?"

Michael chuckled softly and he walked over and sat down. "Nightmare..."

Sara blinked and she walked over pulling out a needle. "Mind telling?"

Michael looked to the ground and he took a soft breath. "My brother...he was with a few friends of his. There not exactly good people...well I found him at a bad time and bullets began to fly. It was so crazy I didn't think any of us would make it...in the end, he had me pinned and..." Suddenly the infirmary door flew open and Lincoln walked in with an officer.

"Why is he here?"

Sara looked over, then away as she put gloves on. "His execution is near...I need to see if he's got any sicknesses and anything a long that line, the usual last minute stuff."

Michael looked through the window then he looked to Sara. "I need to speak with my brother.."

Sara quickly looked up then she looked to Lincoln.

"For a few minutes...please.."

Sara then sighed and she opened the door. "Make it quick!"

Michael took her hand and smiled. "Thank you.." He then left and went to Lincolns room.

----

"Mike...Good to see ya, It's been awhile."

Michael smiled slightly then he walked over and dropped his voice.

"The floor needs to be cracked open then..."

"Enough, Okay...Just drop it. I hate sitting up all night thinking when will be escaping, just, let it go. We're not getting out...not me at least."

Michael shook his head softly. "I did not throw myself in here just to watch you die! I threw myself in here for you! You're innocent Linc...you didn't kill Steadmen..."

Lincoln sighed and he put his hands over his face. "Michael..."

Michael shook his head again and his shoulders where suddenly grabbed and Lincoln dropped his voice. "Enough!! I hate seeing you like this..."

"Linc...I had a dream last night..."

Lincoln raised a brow then he looked down as Michael placed his hand in his, then he walked off and a paper crane sat there.

---

Later that day, Michael sat beside the toilet quietly on screwing it and Sucre stood at the front, tapping the bars loudly.

"Nervous?"

Sucre smirked and he shook his head. "Nah, I'm excited!! Finally...I'm going to be a free man!" He then lifted a letter and he kissed it and looked to Michael. "I'll be able to kiss my girl...and propose to her!!"

Michael smiled and he pulled the toilet from the wall. "I promise you will..."

Just as he was about to vanish into the wall, Sucre stepped over. "I want you as my best man."

Michael looked up then he nodded smiling. "I will..." He then vanished through the wall.

---

T-Bag walked quietly around the vault and he looked to Tweener, D.B, John, C-Note, and Sucre, then he whistled. "Hey Mexico boy...what is takin pretty so long, we should be gone by now. I'm getting annoyed."

Sucre only looked down and shook his head.

---

Michael crawled through the tunnels then he stopped at the side hole and he looked down to the water, which still sat there. Then quickly he stripped to his boxers then he dived in and swam to the top of the room and he popped out grabbing the floor vent. Quietly, after pushing it aside he climbed through and he sat on the floor catching his breath then he looked to the corner ceiling, which now looked like a molded up ceiling and he smirked. He then took a deep breath and he returned to the pipes.

---

Lincoln sat quietly in his cell, his hands over his eyes as he leaned forward...shaking lightly and breathing faintly. The paper crane was held tightly in his hand.

"Mr Burrows?"

Lincoln quickly looked up and Sara stepped into the room.

"Good afternoon, how are you doing?"

Lincoln sighed and he leaned back. "It's a long story..."

Sara blinked then she sat down beside him. "Mind explaining?"

Lincoln sighed once more. "Michael...he.." Before he could finish, Michaels voice echoed in his head.

_"Wrong turn, I..._

_"Wrong turn? WRONG TURN!? Michael, Nobody takes a wrong turn into a fucking gun fight...You are so much smarter then that, you shouldn't be here!"_

_"Well Neither should you!!"_

He then shook his head and he covered his eyes once more.

"You're worried, aren't you? Would you like to speak to him again?"

Lincoln nodded letting his hands drop. "Yes..."

A few moments later, Michael quietly stepped into the cell and the door shut.

"So was that why you didn't answer?"

Michael watched him quietly, but said nothing.

"Michael..."

Still, he said nothing and suddenly Lincoln jumped up and he grabbed Michael by the shirt collar and he slammed him into the wall and he shook him softly. "That night I called you...was that why you didn't fucking answer!?"

Michael shoved Lincoln away and he moved towards the door. "She was drunk Linc, It just..."

"SHE? Oh come on Michael, tell me the truth for once!"

"For once? Linc...I do nothing but tell you the truth!! I tell the truth more then you ever will, that letter, those words. All of it was the truth!! I slept with Veronica and I am sorry!!"

"Sorry won't cut it Mike, she...I loved her...you knew that and though we weren't dating you had no right to do what you did!"

Michael turned away and he shook his head, placing it against the wall then he quickly turned to Lincoln. "Fuck it, I risked my life for you...I threw it all away, just to save your ass, to set you free...but all you do is complain, holding onto the past!"

"YOU held onto the past...if you knew I'd be pissed then why did you say anything?"

Michael said nothing and he closed his eyes and he sighed softly and Lincoln stepped up. "I'm not the only one still holding on...you are, you waited all this time just to tell me you fucked up. It's your fault I'm in here!" Michael opened his eyes and he looked up glaring and Lincoln stepped back. "All you had to do was answer the phone, that was it..."

"Times up!"

The officer then walked in and took Michael out, and Lincoln sat down growling softly.

---

As Michael entered the cell, Sucre jumped from his bed and he grabbed him and shook him. "Spill fish, How's it goin, are we ready!?" Michael looked to him but said nothing as he climbed onto his bed. "Uh...Fish?" Michael leaned against the wall and he stared dully at the ground, pushing everything he knew out... "It's over...I'm done..." ...and everything became a blur.

"Fish? Yo Bro, you feelin alright?" Sucre waved his hand in front of Michaels face and he snapped a few times. "Papi, hey, this is no time for jokes..."

John walked up quietly, then he stepped in quickly and looked over. "Whats wrong?"

C-Note then walked up. "What's going on?"

"Somethings wrong...he walked in and just dulled out."

C-Note nealed down beside John and they looked over Michael quietly.


	26. Life Into Oblivion

Prison Break

Chapter 26

Life Into Oblivion

Sara sat quietly in her office filling out papers and as she looked to her watch she raised a brow, then she stood up. "Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"Does your watch say 1:30?" Angela checked then she nodded and Sara raised a brow then she headed to the door, but then she stopped seeing Henry and two officers.

"Dr. Tencredi..."

Sara raised a brow and Henry stepped up. "Mr. Scofield is not doing well. He's not responding to anything. I've decided not to move him...do you have any idea of what could of happened?" Sara looked to the ground then she quickly left the Infirmary.

---

Bellick looked up hearing the door and he smiled seeing Sara. "Evening Doc, How would you..."

"Not now.."

She then ran past and she opened the cell vault door and she froze in her spot, looking around.

---

Sucre paced back and fourth in his cell, then he blinked spotting Sara and he quickly shoved past John and C-Note. "Doc!"

Sara quickly looked up then she quickly ran up the steps, but was soon stopped as T-Bag stepped in front of her. "Doctor...It's good to see ya. I'm not feelin so hot, mind if I come on down and..."

Before he could finish, he got grabbed from behind and shoved down the stairs and he tumbled passed a confused Sara and C-Note stepped up. "You'll have to excuse him...Prisoners." He then held out his hand and Sara blinked. "Come on..."

Sara looked over him quietly, not sure what to do and either to trust him or not. She would either get dragged into a trap or get dragged to Michael. Slowly...she took his hand and C-Note led her down the walk.

Sucre paced back and fourth in the cell. Quietly D.B, Tweener, and the others watched Michael worriedly then C-Note shoved past them pulling in Sara. "Make room...I've got the doctor."

As they moved aside, Sara quietly stepped into the cell and she looked at Michael. Tears came to her eyes, then she shook her head and she nealed over in front of Michael. She shook worriedly, not really ready to trust the dangerous men around her. "Michael...Can you hear me?" As she said this, she flashed a light into both Michaels eyes.

"Will fish be alright?"

Sara continued checking over Michael quietly, then she pulled Michael to the edge of the bed. "Fernando...Benjamin. Hold him up for me please." The two did so quietly and worriedly. Sara then placed her fingers on Michaels wrist quietly.

---

Henry walked quietly down the hall then he stepped in front of Lincoln's cell and it opened slowly. "Mr. Burrows..."

Lincoln stood and he stepped towards him. "Yes sir?"

"Your brother, he has fallen into a state were he has lost all sense of everything and he won't respond to anyone. Do you have any idea what might have..."

"It was my fault..." Henry blinked and he looked up and Lincoln looked down. "He came to see me...I said some really bad things." Henry raised a brow listening quietly. "Please...take me to his cell. I need to talk with him."

Henry nodded and he motioned Lincoln to follow and the two left.

--

After a few minutes, everything had fallen quiet as Sucre and the others stood outside the cell watching Sara quietly.

Suddenly, Henry stepped up and he walked through them and looked in. "I've brought Lincoln."

Lincoln quietly stepped in and he took a breath. "May we...have a moment?"

Sara nodded and she left the cell, along with Henry and Lincoln nealed down quietly. "Michael?"

Michael made no movement, not even looking up, and Lincoln climbed onto the bed and sighed. "I'm sorry...Sorry for getting pissed, I was just...upset, shocked! You know how I am!? But I'm sorry now, I'll forget what happened."

Michael stared quietly at the wall, then he slowly moved and he nealed down and reached under the bed. "I'm sorry..." He then stood up holding the bottle of pills and Lincoln blinked. "Where did you get those?"

Michael didn't reply and he walked over to the sink and opening the bottle he poured the pills into his hands and quickly threw them into his mouth and Lincoln quickly stood up. "No!!"

Lincoln then grabbed Michael and he slammed him into the wall.

"I'm done Linc...it's over!!"

Lincoln glared and he shook his head, pinning Michael. "You know how I am Michael...I always get pissed like that, but you know everything falls back to normal." Michael looked to him, then he shoved him away and he headed for the front of the cell but he slowly stumbled to a stop.

Lincoln blinked then he looked to the empty bottle, then he turned over. "You didn't..."

Michael slowly turned around and he looked to Lincoln. His face instantly went pale and his eyes dulled over. "Linc..." Before he could say anymore, he collapsed forward but before he hit the ground, Lincoln caught him and Michael began shaking violently.

"Michael? Michael!...Doc!"

Hearing the scream, Sucre turned and he ran into the cell. "Where is Sara!?"

"She left..."

Lincoln quickly stood laying Michael down and he quickly lunged forward and he grabbed Sucre and slammed him hard into the cell bars. "Why the hell did you let her go!?"

Sucre quickly shrugged and he raised his hands in fear. "I...I didn't think you needed her anymore..." He then quickly shut his eyes and braced himself as Lincoln raised his fist...but he was saved as John stepped up.

"Charles went to get her, now watch over fish...fighting isn't going to do a damn thing."

Lincoln looked to John, then he shoved Sucre and he turned back to Michael and he nealed down. "Hang on Mike..."

Michael stared at the ceiling, oblivious, as he continued shaking and tears began to fill his eyes.

---

_Michael sat on the ground, blooding pouring from his scraped knee. Tears stained his face as he sat there shaking, Lincoln sitting in front of him._

_"Hang on Mike...you'll be alright."_

_Lincoln then reached out and hugged him tightly, he then began rocking back and fourth keeping Michael in his hold._

_---_

Lincoln looked down to Michael, then he sat him up and he hugged him tightly. "I'm stupid, and I'm sorry for being an ass to you back there." Michael closed his eyes and he softly hugged back, holding back tears.

Sara and D.B stepped up to the cell after a bit and they looked in quietly at the two hugging.

Lincoln rocked back and fourth holding Michael tightly in his arms, the only thing being heard were faint breaths while Michael still shook.

Sara watched the two quietly, not wanting to interrupt anything. She knew Lincoln could handle Michael and calm him down, they were the most lovable brothers she had ever seen, and she knew they'd stay that away for as long as she would know them, and she knew no prison could break there bond. Not even the death penalty.


	27. NYC, Route 66, CA

Prison Break

Chapter 27

NYC, Route 66, CA

Michael lay in the infirmary staring quietly at the ceiling. Sara then walked into the room and she quietly cleaned around. "Sara..." She quietly looked up and she walked to his side.

"Yes Michael?"

Michael sighed and he slowly sat up and he spoke in a hushed voice. "Do you think...I can talk to him again?"

Sara looked to him then she smiled softly. "I'm not sure, after hearing he had put you in that condition the Warden is keeping him in tight lock up." Michael closed his eyes and he put his hands over his eyes and leaned forward. "I'm sorry, It's for your own safety I'm sure..."

"He's my brother though...he'd never lay a hand on me."

Sara sighed and took his hand. "In your dream..."

"He never touched me!" Michael sighed and shook his head. "I'm...sorry." Sara nodded softly and she walked over to her desk and sat down. "Sara, please...you have to believe me when I say my brother would never hurt me.."

Sara looked to him as she made her way back over pulling out a needle. "I can't do anything Michael..."

"Talk with him, tell him I'm sorry...and I'll get him out of this." He then stood and left the room and Sara watched him quietly.

--

Lincoln ran around quietly in his cell yard, shooting hoops here and there and after making one, he went to the fence and he sat down and he looked around the yard, looking over T-Bag and his gang, Tweener, Then D.B, then Sucre and C-Note...at last his gaze landed on John and Michaels voice echoed in his head.

"_When I heard they were going to kill you off...I couldn't sit back to watch. I believe you now and I won't let you die...I promise...I will get you out of here."_

Lincoln closed his eyes and he leaned his head back a bit.

"_Lincoln, Veronica came over last night...and I did some things, that I should have never done. Sorry." _He then opened his eyes and sighed sadly.

--

Michael sat at the bleachers, his gaze on Vault A. Sucre and the others watched. "We live in New York City..." He then turned and pointed at the Infirmary. "I travel and Vacation at California..." He then pointed to the building they were digging in.

C-Note blinked then he looked to Michael. "Are you tellin me that room is Route 66?"

Michael nodded smirking softly. "Got a better name?"

"Our escape from hell..."

Hearing this, they all turned and T-Bag stepped up, gripping his pocket tightly. "What is TAKIN so long pretty? We should be running by now...we've worked on that hole long enough."

Michael looked to T-Bag then he looked to the building. "If we don't call it Route 66, someone will find out and then there'd be no point in trying to get out."

T-Bag raised a brow, then he climbed up the bleachers and he sat down beside Michael. "I'm tired of waiting...if you don't hurry up. I'm going to take you down, and start all this on my own." Michael looked to him then he looked and stared at the buildings.

---

Later in the day, Sara walked quietly down the hall heading for the SHU and she slowly stepped into Lincolns room. "Your brother wanted me to tell you something. He said...he's sorry and he'll get you out of this mess."

Lincoln shook his head laughing softly. "So he thinks..."

Sara blinked watching quietly.

----

"Son of a bitch!" John stood and he looked to his blistered up hand. "Another hard rock..."

C-Note sighed and he shook his head helping John from the hole, and Sucre paced behind them. "This is not good, if we get caught...will be joining Sink in his little chair."

T-Bag watched him quietly, then he looked to Michael. "Are we ever going through Route 66?"

Michael sighed and he looked over annoyed, then he looked to the hole. "Maybe if you'd help a little..." T-Bag glared then he grabbed a pick ax and he got to work.

---

Henry walked into the SHU and he stopped before Lincolns door. "Change of plans, you can get out for P.I and you can be in the yard for an hour." He then turned and walked off but he was stopped as Lincoln stood.

"Can I go out now?"

Henry only nodded and the two left.

---

As Michael made his way up to his cell, T-Bag quickly came up behind him and he dragged him roughly to his cell and he slammed him into the wall, putting a shank to his throat. "I'm getting pissed, you better pick up the pace!!"

Michael looked to the shank then he glared up at T-Bag. "You'll get out when the time is right..." He then began to walk out but T-bag pinned him again and cut somewhat into Michaels neck.

"You're getting me out NOW!!"

C-Note suddenly came in and he threw T-Bag into the wall. Michael sighed and he pushed himself from the wall and he walked out wiping the blood from his neck.

At night time, Michael sat by the toilet and Sucre stood at the front of the cell. "So, what are you doing now?"

Michael quickly pulled the toilet from the wall and he climbed in some. "Speeding up time, but to do that, I need you."

Sucre nodded and he walked over and nealed down. "Name it..." Michael nodded and he looked into the wall.

----

"Are you loco!? I can't do that, If they found a suit missing they'll bust my ass!!"

Sucre sighed and he placed his hand on Manche's shoulder. "Come on, We won't get caught...it will be for just a day. You'll get it back."

Manche sighed and he looked over the laundry. "Fine, but tonight I want it back!" Sucre smiled and he hugged him tightly and took off.

"You won't regret this, PROMISE!"

---

Lincoln stepped into the yard and he walked over to P.I and he headed inside.

"Well, Sink, Good to see ya!" T-Bag chuckled and he climbed from the hole and he stepped up, dropping his voice. "Pretty over there, he's not doing so well...maybe together we can beat some sense into him, show him who the REAL bosses are."

Lincoln smirked and he walked over to Michael slowly and as he stepped up, his shadow fell over Michael.

"Can I help you?"

"I talked to Sara..."

Michael nodded as he continued working. "Good, Whens the execution, are you feeling nervous? Have you thought of your last meal?"

Lincoln sighed shaking his head, then he smirked softly. "You can drop the attitude Mike, I'm sorry for making you..."

Michael turned quickly and he got inches from Lincoln. "I hope you are, cause I'm working my ass off getting this to work..." He then walked away and Lincoln watched quietly.

----

In the afternoon, Manche walked through the cells collecting laundry and as he went to Cell 40 he dropped a package in Sucre's hand. "Tonight..." Sucre nodded then he threw the package to Michael and he vanished through the wall.

---

As Michael walked through the pipes, he stopped and looked to the side and after stripping to his boxers he dived into the water and again swam to the vent. After climbing through he picked up a pole and he slammed it through the roof and the corner ceiling collapsed.

"Hear that?"

"Yeah...I'm going to check it out."

Michael looked to the door then he quickly closed the vent and he hid behind some shelfs and the door creaked open, and the officer stepped in.


	28. Curiousty Scars

Prison Break

Chapter 28

Curiosity Scars

As the officer entered the room he flipped on the flash light and he looked around the room quietly, his light landed on the pole and he picked it up then he left. As the door closed, Michael let out a breath and he quickly got dressed.

After that he slowly opened the door and he stepped out of the room sliding his hat on. He looked quietly down the hall, then he started walking. As he walked down the hall he took his steps one at a time, keeping them as quiet as possible. His eyes traveled the halls peaking through rooms and down corners, keeping an eye out for anyone.

After a bit he made it to the exit and a smile fell across his face and just as he turned the knob...

"Woah, hey there! Your pretty quiet...you almost got away from me."

Michael pulled the bill of his hat down and he cleared his throat, not turning. "Yeah..."

Bellick stepped up and he looked up to him. "Hey, ya want to come down to the room and get a burger? There's one left."

Michael shook his head and he turned his head away from Bellick. "No thanks..."

"Oh come on, you've got to be hungry...don't worry, I don't bite." Bellick stepped closer and he looked over him quietly, and he smirked. "I don't think we've ever met before, got a name?" Just before Bellick could say anymore, a door opened.

"Yo, Bellick, Lets go already!!" Bellick turned then he patted Michael on the shoulder and he walked off.

Michael watched him then he threw open the door and he walked out.

---

Michael quietly walked around in the yard, looking over every corner and bleacher. Things were much different at night, but that wasn't a problem. He slowly began walking forward, watching each of the watch towers as he went. As he made it to the middle of the yard he looked to Vault A, then he quietly looked over to the Infirmary, then he took his gaze to the small building.

_Michael stopped in front of the wall and he looked up to the huge blueprint of the Prison, he began marking all the towers, the entrance then each of the cell vaults. He then grabbed a marker and he drew lines from the infirmary to the building they worked at, then he ran it along down to Vault A, he then connected the lines and they all met in the middle. He quickly drew a circle and he backed off, looking over the blue prints._

As he opened his eyes he turned from the building and he looked ahead of him. In front of him sat the Psych Ward. He sighed then he slowly approached, adjusting his hat.

---

"Get back in your room, lets not make trouble tonight." As he sat down he jumped seeing Michael. "My god, I've been here to long. How ya doin?"

Michael nodded lightly and he looked over. "I need to have a look around, A prisoner got loose earlier. He may have escaped here." The man looked then he nodded and he pressed a button and a buzzer went off and a door opened and Michael stepped into the hall. As the door closed Michael began to make his way down the hall, he listened as the crazy people talked with each other and themselves. He then began to mumble to himself.

_Michael sat at his desk, rocking back and fourth his gaze on the wall, eyes glued to the drawn circle. He watched it for sometime then he looked down and covered his eyes. He then stood and he began pacing back and fourth._

"Michael?"

Michael looked and standing at the end of the all was Haywire, with a few other people.

Haywire watched him quietly raising a brow then he slowly walked forward and Michael quickly lowered his hat.

"I need you to help me."

Haywire stopped, then dropped his voice. "Do ya need a whoopin?"

Michael smirked and he looked to him. "No...I need you to follow me though." Haywire blinked then he quickly nodded and the two headed down the hall.

---

Later the two walked into an underground room, pipes running along the ceiling and walls, and steam burst out from them every now and then.

Michael quietly looked around and Haywire watched him, then he twitched his gaze landing on Turk. Michael continued looking around then he walked to the corner and he nealed down and he pulled open a panel. "Alright, you can head back upstairs...thanks." As he slipped down into the room, Haywire slowly made his way to the other side of the room and he nodded slightly as he went. Turk watched quietly, then he smirked and he took off.

-----

Michael walked quietly around the room, his eyes closed as thoughts ran through his head until a door slammed, and he quickly turned.

"Odd...I had a feeling you where a prisoner."

Michael watched quietly, then he stepped back into the shadows some. "Get back upstairs, this is restricted to prisoners..."

"Please, I'm not dumb. Now, lift your little head and show me who you are."

Michael sighed and he lifted his head stepping out of the shadows and Turk smiled. "There right...the spitting image of Sink. Tell me Scofield, what brings you down here...in a place like the ward?"

Michael watched him quietly. "I was just about to ask the same thing."

Turk smirked and he shrugged making his way slowly to Michael. "Don't bother with me...worry about yourself, maybe Link too."

Michael glared. "What are you going to do to Lincoln?"

Turk smirked once more and he stopped inches from in front of him. "Don't worry about him right now...it's time to worry about yourself, and whats about to happen." Suddenly he slammed himself into Michael and he pinned him into the pipes behind him.

_Turk stood leaning against the pay phone listening to the other end. "Get rid of the one close to Burrows, do that and our plan will go cleanly." Turk nodded then he hung up the phone and he looked around and his gaze landed on Michael and the others, sitting on the bleachers._

Michael closed his eyes tightly and he began to hiss in pain as he gripped Turk's arm tightly. The pipes steamed melting the back of the uniform and Michael's back. Turk smirked and he pushed Michael harder into the pipe, the sizzling sound grew louder and Michael began to gasp, breathing hard.

After sometime, Turk stepped back and Michael tumbled to the ground, breathing hard, shaking badly, and sweat poured down his face. Turk then walked off.

----

Sucre paced back and fourth in the cell, mumbling quickly to himself. Worry falling over him, he then quickly turned hearing a knock on the toilet. Sucre quickly ran over and he pulled the toilet aside and he peered in. "What the hell bro, do you know how much trouble I just went through to keep you..."

"Shut up and help me..."

Sucre blinked then he helped Michael into the cell and he gasped seeing the uniform now melted in between his shoulder blades. "Fish...What happened?"

Michael closed his eyes, breathing faintly, as sweat continued pouring down his face. The burn causing his body to burn up. "Sucre...I...I need you to do something..."

Sucre nodded and he looked over Michael quietly, trying to hold him up without touching his wound.

"You've...got to get this suit off..."

Sucre nodded and he quickly pulled the sleeves off of Michael then he gripped the suit tightly, and he took a breath biting his lip but then he loosened his grip. "I can't man..."

"You've got too..."

Sucre nodded again and he gripped the suit once more, whispering a prayer. Both he and Michael then took a deep breath and Sucre quickly pulled on the uniform and Michael instantly screamed out, and everything went black...

_Michael lay quietly in his bed, rolling around gripping the blankets tightly. Sweat ran down his face. His back arched and he screamed loudly, but suddenly his hand was grabbed and he slowly calm down as Lincoln smiled softly._


	29. The Execution is TONIGHT

Prison Break

Chapter 29

The Execution is TONIGHT!

"Michael...can you please wake up?"

Michael opened his eyes slowly and he looked around the room, searching for the voice then his gaze landed on Sara and he smiled softly.

"How are you feeling?"

Michael looked over her, then he took a deep breath but topped feeling a sharp pain in his upper back. Sara watched quietly and she rest her hand on his back softly. "To tell ya the truth...terrible. But, I'm a lot better...thanks to you."

Sara blinked then smiled and she sat down. "What happened Michael...who did this?"

Michael looked over then smirked. "I got burnt..."

"Yes I know, but I want to know who did it. Was it Fernando?"

Michael quickly shook his head. "No...he would never hurt me." Sara nodded and she sat there quietly.

"You don't believe me?"

"Dr. Tencredi, Mr. Burrows is here."

Michael blinked, then he quickly pushed himself up and he looked through the window, then turned away. "Don't let him see me..."

Sara blinked then she looked to the window. "I can't stop him...If I don't show him..." Before she could finish, Lincoln burst through the door.

"Michael!?"

Michael looked over to Sara quickly. "You already told him?"

Sara nodded and she stood and left the room and Michael looked to the ground.

"You weren't going to tell me?"

Michael slowly sat up and he grabbed his shirt. "It would have been better..."

"Your falling apart! You're walking on eight toes, you've been locked in the SHU more then once, Haywire beat the shit out of you and now this!! Who did it, and I want the truth!"

Michael said nothing and he grabbed his shirt and he put it on and slowly buttoned it up. "If I tell you, everything will fall apart..."

"For you Michael...The Execution, It's happening tonight."

Michael quickly looked up, shocked. "Tonight?..."

Lincoln nodded and he placed his hand softly on Michael's shoulders. "The warden got some strange call and the execution was instantly boosted up..." Michael shook his head and he quickly made his way to the door but Lincoln grabbed him. "Don't bother, there's nothing you could do...he won't listen."

Michael jerked away and he looked over to him, with anger and sadness. "Listen to yourself...you're about to die, and you don't even care..."

"I don't care? Michael, I'm afraid...to die. I'm fucking scared shit-less!!"

Michael looked to him quietly then he looked to the ground.

"It's time to face it Michael, coming in here was a huge mistake...you should of just stayed out of all this, continue your life the way you planned it."

Michael shook his head and he grabbed a broom and he walked to the vent and he slid to the ground and he stabbed the broom through the floor, he then looked up. "I'm getting you out of here...wither you want to go or not."

Lincoln watched quietly then Michael stood and left the Infirmary.

---------

"Tonight? Have the drugs got to your brain Papi? There's no possible way."

Michael sighed and he looked to the side. "Well then, I guess you can stay here and I'll be on my way." As he walked, T-Bag stepped up and grabbed his arm tightly.

"What's this I hear that where leaving soon?"

Michael looked to him then he continued on his way.

---

Later that day, Michael sat in his cell laying quietly in his bed, slowly running his finger up his arm then he stopped at a spot. "I need a knife..."

Sucre turned and looked down, holding one out. "What for?"

Michael slowly sat up and he took the knife, then he suddenly stabbed the tip into his arm and he dug into it, then after a bit he held up a small black looking pill and Sucre blinked.

"...What's that?"

Michael looked over it quietly, then he put it in his pocket and he lowered his sleeve. "A delay..."

---

Lincoln rest quietly in his room, eyes closed as he lay on the bed mumbling softly to himself. Memories ran through his head as he did all he could to look at all the good times...but no matter what he though, nothing changed. It was all his mistakes, and the pain Michael went through. "Don't let him suffer..."

---

Michael sat on his bed, his hands held together in front of him as he prayed softly. He slowly slipped the black pill into the bottom of a cross necklace. Sucre and D.B watched him quietly from outside the cell.

---

"Good evening Mr. Burrows, I have a present for you."

Lincoln looked up and a priest slowly stepped into the room and help up a small cross necklace.

"Your brother wanted me to give that to you..."

Lincoln nodded sadly taking it and he looked over it quietly, then he blinked seeing the small worlds. "Eat at 8:30..." He looked over it, then he closed his hand softly over it.

---

As eight rolled around, Michael looked to his watch as he lay shaking in his bed. In his head he counted down the time.

"Fish...I'm sorry about your bro, but, what about the plan are we really..."

"Don't question me...we ARE getting out TONIGHT!"

Sucre instantly shut up and just lay there.

---

"Lincoln Burrows..."

Hearing his name, Lincoln quickly popped the pill into his mouth and he stepped from his cell. "Yes sir?"

"Last chance...are you sure you want to do this alone?"

Lincoln nodded and he took a shaken breath. "Yes...I'm sure." As officers took him away, Henry sighed and headed to Vault A.

----

As everyone lay fast asleep, Bellick and Henry walked up to Michael and Sucre's cell. "Open 40!" As it opened, Bellick grabbed Sucre's arm and jerked him from his bed and out of the cell. "Come on, lets take a walk..." After they walked away, Henry quietly stepped into the cell.

"I'm sorry Michael, somethings came up and...time had to be moved, I'm sure you understand?"

Michael nodded sadly and he looked away, dropping his voice. "...Yes."

Henry nodded and as he left, Michael closed his eyes and sighed.

---

As Lincoln stepped up to the chair room, he took a sudden breath and began coughing harshly. Soon blood began to pour from his mouth.

"We need a doctor!!" As the officers ran for help, Lincoln dropped to the ground and Michael flashed into his mind...then nothing.

----

After awhile, Lincoln now lay in the infirmary and he stared blankly at the ceiling and Michael slowly walked in. "Linc?..."

"Mike...what are you doing? Trying to kill me?"

Michael chuckled softly and he walked to the window and looked out. "Not at all. When counts over, everyone will come up."

"What about your count?"

Michael smiled and he walked over to Lincolns side and he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Henry was nice enough to let me have one last night with you, one last time..."

Lincoln nodded and the two shared a smile. "In prison."

---

"Sleep tight ladies!!" As the lights shut off, Sucre nodded and he jerked the toilet back and every single one of them crawled through. Following in the footsteps Michael took over and over again, and they soon arrived in the infirmary.

"Fish!"

Sara suddenly stepped into the room and before she could scream, C-Note covered her mouth and Michael slowly walked up.


	30. This is Prison Break!

Prison Break

Chapter 30

This Is Prison Break

"You have to understand what's going on..." Sara looked over them all quietly, as she shook in fright. C-Note held her tightly. "Let me do this, my brother is innocent...he deserves to be free."

Sara quickly jerked free and she headed for the door but Michael grabbed her by the wrist and quickly turned her around and he kissed her deeply on the lips.

---

_"We have to connect the fire hose to the bars and then take it down with the elevator, that should then pull the bars from the window...setting us free."_

_Lincoln nodded softly. "And if it doesn't work?"_

_Michael smirked and he looked to the window. "It's going too."_

_Just as he walked out, Lincoln stood up. "And what if someones there?"_

_Michael suddenly stopped and he thought. "I'll take care of it..." He then continued._

_---_

Lincoln quickly slammed his elbow hard into the emergency fire hose and glass shattered to the ground and he pulled the hose out. "Sucre, C-Note. Help me out!" As the three stretched out the hose, T-Bag and John watched quietly.

"So, sense pretty is the one running this, that must mean he does nothing."

John shrugged and T-bag chuckled. "Maybe we should just get rid of him..."

"Without him you'd be laying fast asleep in your cell, or fucking your girlfriend." T-Bag glared angerly and instantly walked away.

Sara quickly backed away and Michael looked her in the eye and she shook her head, and turned quickly.

All the boys stood tying the fire hose to the bars of the window.

"Michael I..."

"Sara..." Sara turned and Michael took a hold of her hands. "Just let us go, and as soon as we're far away, go ahead and tell...tell the warden EVERYTHING, if you want, but...let me get my brother free..."

"Yo fish!"

Michael turned and the elevator closed but then re-opened, every time it hit the hose. T-bag smirked and C-Note stepped up. "What now, Snowflake?"

Michael sighed and he thought quickly, his mind scrambled then D.B and Sara stepped into the elevator. "Charles?"

D.B smiled and he winked. "I'm too old to be hanging with kids like you...I'd only slow ya down." Michael shook his head and he stepped forward, but was stopped. "Listen, at the Silo, Money is hidden in the ground. If you find it, you'll be gone forever."

Michael blinked, then he backed away and the door closed.

---

Sara quickly leaned forward and she held the close door button.

---

"Fish!"

Michael turned and suddenly the bars crashed to the floor, leaving the window free.

"Papi! I could kiss you!!" Sucre then quickly grabbed Michael and he hugged him tightly. "We're home free!!"

Michael smiled watching as they all crowded the window, and Lincoln stepped up slowly. "I...Don't know what to say."

Michael smiled and he looked over quietly. "Don't say anything, not yet." He then stepped to the window and he looked out. "We need wire cutters..."

John vanished into one of the rooms then he returned holding up tree cutters, a guilty look on his face. "Bad memories but..."

Michael only shook his head. "It will do." He then took the cutters and handed them to Lincoln and he vanished out the window.

T-Bag smirked watching then he turned on his heels. "Alright, Sink is busy now...whats this money? How much we talkin?" Michael looked over him quietly, but said nothing.

---

Lincoln placed the cutters down at his side and he threw the cut barb wire then he waved to the others.

"Ladies first..."

T-Bag rolled his eyes and he laughed as he grabbed the wire, then he began to shimmy across. "You are just TO kind!"

John watched then he climbed up. "Alphabetical order now..."

"Shut it man, your just makin it so your next!"

Michael quickly stepped between the two. "Fight over the wall please."

John quickly began along the wire, and the others soon followed.

After all made it aside, Michael looked over them quietly and Lincoln waved him over. "Your turn Mike!" Michael watched him quietly, then he suddenly vanished.

"Michael!!" Sucre and them looked up and Lincoln looked at the window in panic.

----

Michael took the steps fast and as he made it to the bottom, Sara quickly turned then gasped. "Michael? What....Why are you still here, I thought..."

Michael quickly took her hands and gripped them tightly. "I know, but, I can't leave without telling you...how I sorry I am, for all of this, for leaving you in the dark."

Sara looked over him, then she looked away. "Go..." Michael tightened his grip, and he kissed her quickly on the lips, then he booked it back to the stairs.

---

As Michael returned to the window, he began to climb but suddenly stopped hearing a click. "Evening Scofield...." Michael bit his lip, then he slowly turned to Bellick.

"How'd you know?"

Bellick smirked and he stepped closer. "You can thank Tweener. So...How's it feel? To be so close to freedom, yet not close enough. Feels good don't it?" He then chuckled. "Step back here Scofield, and you won't die with a bullet to the back."

Michael slowly stepped back.

"You did a good job, I knew that a rich boy like you wasn't just here on vacation." He chuckled and knocked softly on Michaels head. "I should of known gears and knobs were clickin away in there." He then softly dropped his voice. "You're my favorite Scofield. I have one question for ya, how's the toes?" He suddenly stomped hard on Michael's lost toes, bringing him to the ground in pain and he aimed his gun to his head. "Burrows! Any last words for your "beloved" brother!?"

Just as the trigger was about to be pulled, Bellick suddenly dropped to the ground and as Michael looked up, Sara dropped the plate to the ground. "Michael Go!!"

Michael nodded, then he quickly stood and he went to the window. "Thank you..." He then climbed out and vanished.

Sara watched quietly, then her gaze landed on a paper rose and she smiled softly.

---

As Michael made it to the other side, he climbed down and Lincoln patted him on the shoulder, looking him over. "You alright?"

Michael nodded softly and Lincoln quickly ran ahead after the others and Michael looked up to the wall, then he looked forward and quickly followed the others. Limping.


	31. Identity Change

Prison Break

Chapter 33

Cut Off T-Bag

"I use to work for the army, I got fired for seeing something they didn't want to get out." C-Note sighed and he looked down to a picture in his hand. "I want to fix everything with them..."

Sucre nodded smiling and he leaned back some. "I'm going to ask my girl to marry me, I'll then get a job and make as much money as possible, tell her I'm sorry." C-Note nodded then pat him on the back smiling.

Tweener sat on a log, away from everyone else and he watched them all quietly, fiddling his hands a bit then he looked to the van and his hands twitched softly.

John looked up quietly from leaning against the bar and he glared softly at T-Bag, his gun was held tightly in his hand.

Lincoln sighed lightly and he pulled his hat off and threw it into the van and he began to pace back and fourth, watching T-Bag and Michael.

"Isn't this just perfect pretty? Me and you...with this beautiful scenery surrounding us, it makes me all...tingly...inside, ya know?"

Michael looked over him quietly. "Have all the feelings you want, you will eventually have to unlock me..." He then stood but was quickly jerked back down and he grunted feeling pain in his wrist.

"You can't run, not as long as I've got you locked up...and I've got the key."

Michael looked over him then he looked to Lincoln. "Be smart T-Bag, do you really want to hold me hostage..." He then looked back and smirked softly. "Just to get your ass kicked?" T-Bag blinked. "If not, I will be more then happy to take those keys from you now..." T-Bag chuckled then he stood but Michael pulled him down. "You can't run..."

---

Mahone approached Henry and he held out his hand. "Agent Alexander Mahone, I'll be helping you on this case. Mind if I ask a few questions?"

Henry looked him over then he looked away. "I don't know who you are Mr. Mahone, but we have everything covered...thank you though." He then turned to walk off but Mahone grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down sir, don't get to overly excited...you don't want to lose your job now." Henry blinked and he turned and Mahone smirked slightly then walked off.

---

As time passed, John slammed his gun shut and he looked to the east then he pushed himself from the barn and he headed to the shed and he walked in. Lincoln raised a brow, then he walked over and just as he was about to open the door, it flew open. "Sink...get in here." Lincoln blinked then he walked in and John turned raising up some tree cutters. "We can finally set your brother free." Lincoln nodded and he stepped to the door and he motioned C-Note and Sucre over and they came over.

At sun rise, T-Bag dragged Michael towards the van and just as they were about to climb in, C-Note ran up.

"Sink! Your bro wants ya."

Michael nodded and the three headed to the shed.

---

As the two entered, C-Note and Sucre quickly stepped up and grabbed T-Bag and Lincoln grabbed Michael, they then pulled the two apart and John stepped up. "You've only got ten seconds, take them off or I will!"

T-Bag looked to them all then he shrugged a bit, pulling away from C-Note and Sucre and he stepped up to John. "Knock yourself out..." As he said that, John placed the chain in the cutter and he quickly slammed them shut....but nothing happened.

"See, these are the real things boys...sorry, but no kid games today."

Michael glared and he jerked away from Lincoln and he grabbed T-Bag and he slammed him hard into the wall. "Where the fuck are the keys!?"

T-Bag smirked and he licked his lips looking up to Michael. "Wouldn't you like to know..." Suddenly Lincoln jerked him back as C-Note grabbed T-Bag and John quickly came up and he brought down a huge axe and it sliced right through T-Bag's hand.

Sucre suddenly fell back and C-Note smirked. "That works..."

Quickly Him, Sucre, John and Lincoln booked it out of the shed and Michael looked over T-Bag quietly who lay on the ground shaking and screaming loudly, gripping his wrist tightly.

Quickly Lincoln ran back in and he dragged Michael out.

As the five ran to the van, Lincoln whistled to Tweener. "Come on!" The six then jumped in and they sped off, dropping the Fox River Number down.

---

Mahone stepped out of the car and he looked around putting his sunglasses on and he walked over to Henry.

"Agent Mahone, I assure you, we have the case underway, it probably be in your better interest just to return to your own desk work..."

"Please, Henry, Pope, Mr. Warden!...It be in YOUR best interest if you took your job back to the desk, I mean, right now you should be more worried about your other prisoners...or maybe you should be firing a doctor." Henry glared over angerly and Mahone walked past him. "Officer Bellick, I want all the info you have of the Fox River Seven."

Bellick smirked and he chuckled. "Sorry "Agent" Mahone but I'm not allowed to give you that information."

Mahone chuckled looking down as he took his sunglasses off. "Right, you only listen to the boss...Okay, I understand. If thats how you want it." Bellick nodded with a smirk and he began to walk off, but then he stopped. "Unless...I said I had the ability to eliminate you and your so called boss. Then what would you do?" Bellick turned to him and Mahone smirked. "That's what I thought..."

---

Sucre quickly sped down the road as they approached the airport, only having a mile to go, the sun now high in the sky.

"What's going to happen when we get to the airport, where are we disappearing too?"

Michael said nothing as he stared out the window and Lincoln sighed.

"Mike?"

"Panama...Where going to Panama."

Everyone fell quiet and they continued on there way.

---

T-Bag slowly pushed himself to his feet, swaying he walked and he picked up his decaying hand and he growled in pain and anger. He then suddenly dropped to the ground and he breathed hard looking out the open door, John and them flashed through his mind, making his anger grow. He finally stumbled out the door and holding his hand to his chest, he headed on his way.

Six were left in the group and six were ready to get the hell out of there.


	32. The Chase is On

Prison Break

Chapter 32

The Chase is On

Sara looked from her desk hearing a soft moan behind her and as she turned Bellick painfully pushed himself up holding his head and he slowly looked around the room.

"Good to see you're awake Captain, the warden would like a word with you." Bellick blinked and he looked to her and he stared at her quietly, then he stood and left the room.

---

As Bellick entered the office he pulled his hat off. "You needed me sir?"

Henry turned and he dropped a folder onto the table. "Take a look at this Captain, tell me what you know. Charles is in the next room, speak with him if you like. I'm sure you will." Bellick nodded and he slowly lifted the folder then he opened it and memories began to flood back into his head, he then began to remember what had just happened to him. "I'd like to talk with Charles..." As he said this he walked into the other room.

---

John walked to the shoulder of the road and he looked around then he pointed to the airport. "It should land there."

T-bag walked up and he stopped at his side. "Good plan there John, but how long do you think it will wait...we're not Sonic ya know, we can't run as fast as lightning. Well, he-he..." He turned and looked to Michael. "Not all of us. Unless of course, Pretty's got another cool trick up your sleeve..." He slowly stepped up to him, and he raised his hand hovering it over his arm. "...Maybe even on his body...I should look."

Lincoln stepped forward but Michael stopped him.

"Will take a car, it's only a mile away." Michael then walked over to the shoulder of the road and he sighed looking to the airport. "The airport is just about two miles away, there is a barn a mile from it. At that barn we should find a car..."

Sucre blinked then he looked to Michael. "You should feel us in more fish, how far does your whole "Tattoo plan" thing go?"

Michael smirked then he walked forward, T-Bag smirked and he and C-Note followed then John, Sucre, and Tweener followed as well.

----

Bellick stepped out of the room then he titled his hat to henry. "A few inmates have escaped..."

"How many?"

"Seven..."

Henry turned and Bellick threw down the folder and it slid a bit, and the pictures inside slid out showing Lincoln, Michael, Sucre, C-Note, T-Bag, John and Tweener.

"You mean to tell me seven of my inmates have escaped, fox river, just an hour ago!?"

"I had Scofield in my grasp sir, but then I was hit in the head and..."

"Dr. Tencredi found you passed out in the infirmary."

Bellick blinked and Henry quickly picked up his phone. "We have runners, seven inmates have escaped...set the alarm." Alarms began to blare loudly around the prison and Sara quickly looked up.

---

As the seven made it to the barn Michael looked around and his eyes fell on a gray van sitting there. T-Bag smirked and before he could even take a step, C-Note grabbed him and pulled him back. Walking from the house came a farmer and he headed into the barn.

Michael watched quietly then he turned to them all. "As soon as the moon vanishes behind the clouds will run and hide beside the barn, then will wait."

As time passed, the moon vanished and quickly the 7 ran to the barn and they all leaned on the side and as they waited the farmer stepped out and headed to the house, shutting all the lights off.

The 7 quickly scrambled into the van and as they all got comfy, Michael went to the back and he grabbed the license plate and he quickly ripped it off and he threw it aside. He then made his way to the front but stopped and he gripped his back softly.

Lincoln sat in the drivers seat waiting and as he rest his chin in his hand he looked in the mirror and saw Michael leaned forward some, and he quickly opened the door. "Mike?"

Michael let his hand drop and he looked up smiling. "Get back in..." He then went to the passenger side and he climbed in and they soon drove off.

---

"It was after hours, the door should have been locked. Why was it unlocked Dr. Tencredi?"

Sara looked to the ground quietly and she gripped the paper crane tightly in her hand. "I was working after hours, I needed to hae some last minutes with Lincoln just to check up on some stuff."

"You said you found Captain Bellick unconscious..."

Sara sighed and closed her eyes.

_Sara stood and she unfolded one of the petals of the rose and words were revealed. "Tell them everything...and I will be sure to pay for the hell I've put you through."_

Tears began to fill her eyes. "I walked in and they were all there, They opened the window by using the fire hose and elevator. Me and Westermoreland helped them out. Later I cam up and knocked out Bellick...so Michael could go free."

Henry nodded softly as Sara nearly broke down and he turned to Bellick. "I want all officers searching the area, cover as many miles as you can...I want ALL OF THEM found!!"

As Henry stomped out of the room Bellick smirked and he looked up to Geary. "Find any of them, make them hurt...but don't lay a hand on Scofield." He then left the room following Henry along with the other officers.

As Henry stepped into the entrance of the prison, lights flashed around and officers scrambled as they sped off, loading and cocking there weapons.

---

As Lincoln sped down the road, T-Bag sat in the back smirked softly then he turned hearing a click. "Come on John, Remember, We're a team now...time to share secrets." John looked up to him and he glared angrily then he raised his hand and aimed a gun at T-Bag's head. "Oh, I see...and where did you get that pretty thang?"

John pushed it into his head, cocking it. "Keep talking and I'll end you here and now!"

T-Bag gasped then he dropped his voice. "Whatever...shall I do now?" Out of no where, he jumped forward, and he grabbed Michael tightly by the wrist and he latched on handcuffs to him, then he quickly handcuffed his own wrist. He then loudly laughed as Michael struggled. "God...sent him to us, to lead us to freedom! And that means ALL of us." He then turned and glared at John then he looked to Michael. "And if you don't..." T-Bag reached back into his pocket and he pulled out a switchblade and he aimed it at Michael.

John quickly raised his gun and just as he was about to pull the trigger, T-Bag jerked Michael's arm towards him and he cut him across the wrist and he laughed softly as blood fell to the floor. "Keep it up Johnny boy...there will be more where that came from, and so much more trouble with me and pretty." He then leaned down and licked the blood slowly away from Michaels wrist and Lincoln gripped the steering wheel tightly.

---

"Eight escaped, but only seven jumped the wall." Bellick shook his head and sighed and a figure quietly stepped up behind him.

"I wouldn't be upset Captain, at least you've caught one of them." Bellick turned and Agent Alexander Mahone pulled his sunglasses off. "That's a nice head start." He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Agent Alexander Mahone, I'll be working on the case with you...which is a good thing." He smirked. "You'll be needing the help."

Bellick glared over then he turned and walked over to his car and he sped off and Mahone watched quietly, putting his sunglasses back on.


	33. Cut Off TBag

Prison Break

Chapter 33

Cut Off T-Bag

"I use to work for the army, I got fired for seeing something they didn't want to get out." C-Note sighed and he looked down to a picture in his hand. "I want to fix everything with them..."

Sucre nodded smiling and he leaned back some. "I'm going to ask my girl to marry me, I'll then get a job and make as much money as possible, tell her I'm sorry." C-Note nodded then pat him on the back smiling.

Tweener sat on a log, away from everyone else and he watched them all quietly, fiddling his hands a bit then he looked to the van and his hands twitched softly.

John looked up quietly from leaning against the bar and he glared softly at T-Bag, his gun was held tightly in his hand.

Lincoln sighed lightly and he pulled his hat off and threw it into the van and he began to pace back and fourth, watching T-Bag and Michael.

"Isn't this just perfect pretty? Me and you...with this beautiful scenery surrounding us, it makes me all...tingly...inside, ya know?"

Michael looked over him quietly. "Have all the feelings you want, you will eventually have to unlock me..." He then stood but was quickly jerked back down and he grunted feeling pain in his wrist.

"You can't run, not as long as I've got you locked up...and I've got the key."

Michael looked over him then he looked to Lincoln. "Be smart T-Bag, do you really want to hold me hostage..." He then looked back and smirked softly. "Just to get your ass kicked?" T-Bag blinked. "If not, I will be more then happy to take those keys from you now..." T-Bag chuckled then he stood but Michael pulled him down. "You can't run..."

---

Mahone approached Henry and he held out his hand. "Agent Alexander Mahone, I'll be helping you on this case. Mind if I ask a few questions?"

Henry looked him over then he looked away. "I don't know who you are Mr. Mahone, but we have everything covered...thank you though." He then turned to walk off but Mahone grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down sir, don't get to overly excited...you don't want to lose your job now." Henry blinked and he turned and Mahone smirked slightly then walked off.

---

As time passed, John slammed his gun shut and he looked to the east then he pushed himself from the barn and he headed to the shed and he walked in. Lincoln raised a brow, then he walked over and just as he was about to open the door, it flew open. "Sink...get in here." Lincoln blinked then he walked in and John turned raising up some tree cutters. "We can finally set your brother free." Lincoln nodded and he stepped to the door and he motioned C-Note and Sucre over and they came over.

At sun rise, T-Bag dragged Michael towards the van and just as they were about to climb in, C-Note ran up.

"Fish! Your bro wants ya."

Michael nodded and the three headed to the shed.

---

As the two entered, C-Note and Sucre quickly stepped up and grabbed T-Bag and Lincoln grabbed Michael, they then pulled the two apart and John stepped up. "You've only got ten seconds, take them off or I will!"

T-Bag looked to them all then he shrugged a bit, pulling away from C-Note and Sucre and he stepped up to John. "Knock yourself out..." As he said that, John placed the chain in the cutter and he quickly slammed them shut....but nothing happened.

"See, these are the real things boys...sorry, but no kid games today."

Michael glared and he jerked away from Lincoln and he grabbed T-Bag and he slammed him hard into the wall. "Where the fuck are the keys!?"

T-Bag smirked and he licked his lips looking up to Michael. "Wouldn't you like to know..." Suddenly Lincoln jerked him back as C-Note grabbed T-Bag and John quickly came up and he brought down a huge ax and it sliced right through T-Bag's hand.

Sucre suddenly fell back and C-Note smirked. "That works..."

Quickly Him, Sucre, John and Lincoln booked it out of the shed and Michael looked over T-Bag quietly who lay on the ground shaking and screaming loudly, gripping his wrist tightly.

Quickly Lincoln ran back in and he dragged Michael out.

As the five ran to the van, Lincoln whistled to Tweener. "Come on!" The six then jumped in and they sped off, dropping the Fox River Number down.

---

Mahone stepped out of the car and he looked around putting his sunglasses on and he walked over to Henry.

"Agent Mahone, I assure you, we have the case underway, it probably be in your better interest just to return to your own desk work..."

"Please, Henry, Pope, Mr. Warden!...It be in YOUR best interest if you took your job back to the desk, I mean, right now you should be more worried about your other prisoners...or maybe you should be firing a doctor." Henry glared over angerly and Mahone walked past him. "Officer Bellick, I want all the info you have of the Fox River Seven."

Bellick smirked and he chuckled. "Sorry "Agent" Mahone but I'm not allowed to give you that information."

Mahone chuckled looking down as he took his sunglasses off. "Right, you only listen to the boss...Okay, I understand. If thats how you want it." Bellick nodded with a smirk and he began to walk off, but then he stopped. "Unless...I said I had the ability to eliminate you and your so called boss. Then what would you do?" Bellick turned to him and Mahone smirked. "That's what I thought..."

---

Sucre quickly sped down the road as they approached the airport, only having a mile to go, the sun now high in the sky.

"What's going to happen when we get to the airport, where are we disappearing too?"

Michael said nothing as he stared out the window and Lincoln sighed.

"Mike?"

"Panama...Where going to Panama."

Everyone fell quiet and they continued on there way.

---

T-Bag slowly pushed himself to his feet, swaying he walked and he picked up his decaying hand and he growled in pain and anger. He then suddenly dropped to the ground and he breathed hard looking out the open door, John and them flashed through his mind, making his anger grow. He finally stumbled out the door and holding his hand to his chest, he headed on his way.

Six were left in the group and six were ready to get the hell out of there.


	34. Hell Begins Now

Prison Break

Chapter 34

Hell Begins Now

After arriving, the six climbed from the van and they looked to the deserted airport.

"What time they suppose to be here?"

"Fish you gave orders, so where is it!?"

John looked around quietly and he searched the skies. "It should be here by now...I calculated the time, I said around noon...it's around noon now."

C-Note chuckled and he grabbed Michael's wrist and looked to the clock. "Well it's 12:05 now, I hope your buddies aren't time freaks." John shook his head as he continued looking around, then Michael stepped towards the airport.

"It's to late...these are some smart men John." He then turns. "They know where in trouble, so they've made there own schedule..."

Sucre looked from the two and he shook his head. "You mean we've missed it?"

John pulled out his phone and he walked off.

"What now fish?"

Michael sighed and he continued looking over the airport then he turned his attention to the road, thinking.

Tweener watched them all quietly then he turned his attention to the road and a cop car came into view. "Guys..." Looking back, Sucre gasped and he quickly headed to the van. "No, not now...I just got out, I'm NOT going back!!"

Lincoln quickly grabbed him by the arm and he shook him. "Relax...Abruzzi!"

John turned looking then he growled. "Shit..." Quickly he shut his phone and they all climbed into the van.

"Michael come on!"

As Lincoln started up the van, Michael stood there quietly watching the cop then he looked down and he pulled his sleeve up and he examined his tattoo.

"Michael!!"

Michael then quickly hopped into the car and just as Lincoln was about to push down on the gas petal, Michael grabbed his arm. "Easy..."

Lincoln blinked and Sucre nearly jumped into the front seat. "Bro! If we don't go fast all that cop will have to do is peek in and BAM!" He punched his hand. "Back in the slammer!"

Michael turned in his seat and he pointed to the windows. "There's curtains over each window..." After everyone closed the curtains, C-Note leaned forward.

"What about sink?"

Michael popped open the glove box and he pulled out sunglasses and he held them out to Lincoln.

Lincoln blinked and raised a brow at them. "Sunglasses, Mike?"

Michael shrugged and he took them back and reached up for his hat. "How bout the hat then?" Lincoln quickly snatched away the glasses and Michael laughed softly.

----

Mahone climbed out of his car as it came to a stop and he looked around and the farmer approached.

"I didn't hear a thing, and I woke up and my van was gone!"

Mahone nodded as he headed to the barn. "Find anything else off?"

The farmer nodded and he ran over and nealed down and he stood holding his License plate.

Mahone slowly took it and he looked over it. "Anything else?"

The farmer looked to him then he looked down thinking and he nodded. "Yeah...in my shed."

As the two headed over, the farmer pushed open the door and Mahone stepped in and was greeted with the puddle of blood, and half handcuffs.

"This morning I came down here to feed ma horses, came in here and found this. It doesn't seem that old, does it?"

Mahone shook his head and he walked around the shed examining everything, then he nealed down before the blood.

"I think someone had gotten stabbed..."

Mahone continued examining the blood, then he stood. "To much blood for a stab wound...something was cut off." He slowly began around the room again, then he stopped in front of a table and he looked and a bloody axe lay on the ground. Before the farmer could say anything, Mahone left.

---

Sucre peeked through the curtain a bit but then C-Note slammed his hand over it. "Quit, your going to get us caught!"

"Sorry..." Sucre sat up and he fidgeted a bit, trying not to look out the window. Michael watched quietly. Lincoln sighed and he looked through the rear view mirror, then he gripped the wheel.

"Michael, we've got a problem..."

The cops sirens began to go off and Michael looked then nodded. "Relax...and pull over."

Lincoln did so and he rolled down his window and the officer walked in. "Packed in aren't ya, headin somewhere?"

Lincoln shrugged some, gripping the wheel still. "Uh...Wedding..."

The officer nodded then he pulled out some tickets. "Do you know why I pulled you over?"

Lincoln looked over and shrugged. "No clue."

The officer nodded then pointed. "Your license plate is gone..."

Lincoln blinked and all the boys sat quiet, then Michael chuckled softly. "I can explain..." Everyone looked over and Michael leaned back. "Kids...there a handful. Our neighborhood has got some hoodlums. Kind who will take anything they can get there hands on, and, we unfortunately got hit."

The officer nodded and his walkie talkie beeped. "Attention officers, be on the look out for seven inmates. Escaped from the Fox River Penitentiary. All Male. Caucasian. Names are Lincoln Burrows, Michael Scofield, Fernando Sucre, Theodore Bagwell, Benjamin Franklin, and David Patoshca...if any information is found, report immediately."

The officer looked to the six quietly then he stepped back. "Can you please step out of the van?" As they did so, they stood in a line and the officer looked to Lincoln. "Bowers...Luke, Bowers."

The officer nodded once more as he wrote it down, then he looked over them quietly. "You don't look very suited up for a wedding..."

Michal looked around quietly and he nodded softly to everyone and Lincoln smiled. "Our suits are already there, just waiting for us to put them on."

As they talked Tweener quietly slipped away and he snuck into the car and he reached into the glove box and he pulled out the gun inside.

C-Note crossed his arms and sighed. "Can we just get a ticket please, we have a time limit and I don't think my sister would be happy if we missed her weddin."

The officer watched them quietly and his walkie talkie beeped and before he could say anything, C-Note jumped forward and grabbed him in a head lock. "Keep your mouth shut!"

Tweener then raised the gun as he stepped up. "Don't move...and let us go."

The officer looked to him quietly then he raised his hands some and Sucre and John took his equipment and such and climbed into the van with Lincoln.

Michael watched, then he snatched the gun from Tweener and he turned to C-Note. "There are better ways then attacking...if you expect to get out with freedom then you better..."

"Fuck off fish!! You were only the boss of me in Fox River, but not anymore. It's my time!" He then snatched the gun and he turned and shot the officer point blank in the chest.

Everyone else then climbed into the van, except Michael who just stood thee starring over the body. C-Note and John then suddenly grabbed him and pulled him in, and they quickly sped off.


	35. This is Goodbye

Prison Break

Chapter 35

This is Goodbye

"There was a better way..."

C-Note smirked. "If your going to cry about it, then next time I'll let him take us away. And when we get caught, you better pray I don't get bunked with you."

"No one is going anywhere!"

Michael looked to the rear view mirror then he looked ahead and he rest his head in his hand. "In the next city stop at a small store..."

John sat forward quietly. "You trying to get us locked up?"

"We are in disguise, act like a man and you'll get out without a problem, but if you want to act like a savaging maniac, then be my guest...but do it on your own time."

John instantly shut up and Sucre sat up. "What about our cut?" Michael looked at him in the mirror. "Don't tell me just you and Sink get the money, we deserve it as much as you two do." Michael looked away and he just sat there quietly.

After making it to the city, Lincoln parked the van and Michael climbed out and they headed inside.

---

Mahone slowly stepped up to the cops body then he sighed. "I want all the evidence that you can find, learn anything, I want to be the one to know." As he said this Bellick stepped up.

"Looks like trouble, you may need back up."

Mahone smirked and he looked to Bellick. "Very amusing Captain, but don't worry, I've got everything under control...now, as I've told your boss. You should be worried about other inmates." He then walked away and Bellick glared.

----

Henry stood in his office, pacing back and fourth looking out the window as he went. Sara sat in the chair before him.

"I don't know what you thought you'd get out of this Dr. Tencredi...but I won't tolerate this in my prison. It was nice working with you."

Sara nodded lightly and she stood. "I understand..." She then threw her name tag onto the desk and she left.

---

After a bit, Michael and Lincoln returned to the van and dropped the supplies to the floor then they drove off.

After a couple of more minutes, Lincoln parked the van in an alley and Michael climbed out and going to the back he threw open the door. "It's time to say our goodbyes...if you don't want to get caught. Hurry up."

Sucre climbed out of the van and he hugged Michael tightly. "Thank you papi...I'll be sure to call ya for my wedding."

He then walked off, waving to Lincoln and John walked up, holding out his hand. "So, it's come down to this...Fibonacci." Michael watched him then he took his hand and shook it softly then let go. John slowly closed his hand and he smirked feeling a paper crane, then he turned to Lincoln. "Ya know, maybe, in another life...we will see each other again?" He then stepped back and chuckled. "Fish...sorry for the toes."

Michael smirked and he shook his foot softly. "Still walking..." He then waved as John left and C-Note stepped up and Michael looked over. "Strange way of saying bye..."

C-Note chuckled then he looked to Lincoln. "Doesn't matter to me, I'm out...I'll stick with any good-bye. See you two around." He then walked off and Tweener quietly stepped up.

Michael looked over him, then smiled. "...Thanks for the help."

Tweener nodded and he looked up. "Yeah...ya know. Maybe, when all hell is over. We can get together again, me and all you guys, look back and...laugh."

Lincoln chuckled and he patted Tweener on the back. "Stay out of trouble kid." Tweener nodded and he left and Michael and Lincoln watched quietly.

"It's just you and me now Linc..."

Lincoln nodded softly then looked to Michael. "What now?"

"We check into a hotel...and go from there." The two then climbed into the van and drove off.

------

After sometime, Lincoln walked out of the steaming bathroom of the hotel room, a towel was wrapped around his waist and he sighed in relief smiling. "You have no idea how good I feel right now!"

Michael chuckled looking over. "I take it you enjoyed that?"

Lincoln looked over and nodded. "Actually, I did...there's another towel in there for you. It would really help out your back...by the way..."

"Not now..."

Lincoln sighed and he stepped up to the bed. "Your starting to sound like me Mike...it hurts ya know. Can I at least look at it?"

Michael pulled his jacket off then he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "All that I said in Fox River, digging the hole, the riot...everything." He then pulled his shirt off and Lincoln took in a sharp breath and he looked over the burn.

"All that pain...just for me?"

Michael sighed a bit and he turned to Lincoln. "I put myself in that mess, so stop trying to feel bad..."

Lincoln shook his head and he sat down on the bed. "You put yourself in there because of me, if I hadn't been so dumb none of us would have been locked up and we wouldn't be sitting here right now, you wouldn't have that burn on your back...you'd have ten toes!!"

"I didn't pick up the phone when I should of!! If I had answered, you would have been fine, you would have been sitting at my house, calming down! And I'd be working, doing my DAMN JOB!"

Lincoln stood and he walked in front of Michael and he leaned close, putting the two inches apart and he rest one hand on the back of the bed. "Shut up Michael, drop the past, I'm old enough to care for myself, all you had to do was stay home and let me die." Michael shook his head then he stood, pushing past Lincoln and he left the room.

---

Michael walked into a gas station and he looked around quietly as he made his way to the back. A moment later a manager walked up. "Hey there! Is there anything I can help you with?" Michael shook his head and as he made his way back to the door, the manager caught a glimpse of a wanted picture and he quickly ran to his desk and he drew out a gun. "Don't move!!"

Michael stopped and the owner aimed the gun. "Slowly back up...raise your hands!" Michael slowly did so quietly.

---

Lincoln paced around the room, now fully dressed. Stopping he walked to the window and he blinked seeing Michael through the gas station window. Quickly he ran out of the hotel and ran to the gas station.

Making it he burst through the front door and the owner quickly aimed his gun at him. "Don't move, or I'll shoot!!" The owner watched the two then as he backed up to pick up the phone, Lincoln quickly grabbed a glass bottle from the shelf and he threw it over, hitting the desk sending shattered glass everywhere, throwing the owner off his aim.

Quickly he and Michael booked it, but then suddenly though an officer stepped into the store and aimed his own gun. "Freeze!!" The two looked back but continued running as they headed for the back door, officer in hot pursuit.

"Stop!!"

As the two burst through the back door, Lincoln slid to a stop and he quickly turned and he now aimed a gun and Michael stopped and gasped. "Lincoln, don't!!"

Soon the officer burst through the door but he fell still seeing the gun.

"Drop the gun...and back away three steps."

Doing as he was told, Lincoln nodded. "Alright, Michael...get going." Slowly as Michael ran ahead, Lincoln turned to follow and quickly the officer snatched up his gun and he aimed and fired.

"No!!"

Three shots where heard as Michael and Lincoln both stumbled to the ground, and then everything fell silent.


	36. Race of Life and Death

Prison Break

Chapter 36

Race of Life and Death

Lincoln painfully pushed himself up and he rubbed his chest as he sat up and he chuckled.

"Ha...Rookie, went and shot himself."

Michael looked up, holding himself up with his arms as he lay on the ground and he smirked. "We split up and NOW we're getting spotted..."

"You asked for it." Lincoln then stood and let his hand drop. "Come on, lets catch some Z's before we have TOO much fun." Michael nodded and Lincoln helped him to his feet and the two walked off, behind was a dead body...and a puddle of blood where the two brothers just sat.

Moments later, Michael was now laying on one of the hotel beds resting quietly on his side. Opening his eyes he rolled onto his back. "Linc..." Hearing nothing, he slowly sat up and he walked quietly out of the room.

----

Mahone rocked back and fourth now sitting at his office desk, starring up at the pictures of the Fox River Seven.

"Michael Scofield..."

"Sir, An officer as been reported gunned down...he was in an alley behind a small gas station. Not far from here."

Mahone nodded listening, then he turned away. "Ask questions, search the place...if you hear anything else, tell ME." He then stood and left the room.

---

Lincoln woke up and rolling onto his back he stretched tiredly, then he sat up groaning softly. As he looked to the side, he quickly looked around seeing no Michael. "Michael?" As he looked around, the front door knob softly began moving and then the door opened and Lincoln sighed in relief seeing Michael step in. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Michael smirked and he closed the door, reaching into his pocket. "I rented us a car..." He then pulled out keys and threw them over. "Will need to be leaving soon."

Lincoln looked to them then he leaned back. "Do you have any idea how long it's been sense I've had a real sleep?" Michael shrugged as he walked to his bed and sat down and Lincoln looked over. "How'd you sleep?"

"Now with our car...we can continue on with the plan."

"Michael!" Lincoln fell quiet for a second, regaining his composure, then he stood up and he walked over and sat beside Michael. "Listen to me, all those nights in prison...you kept yourself up by running your mind twenty-four/seven. Your not locked up anymore, it's time for you to relax and get a good long rest."

Michael said nothing...

---

T-Bag ran into a near by city, nearly tripping as he went and he smirked softly. "Well well...home sweet home!!" Slowly he walked forward, his hand was now sewed on tight.

As he walked he looked through stores and he smiled coming to one and he walked in, seconds later he came out holding a bag and he quickly took off. "Now, off to find me some good money...and just maybe.." Chuckling he pulled out his knife from his pocket. "A fish to fry..."

---

Lincoln walked away from the window, pacing the room. As he went, he looked to Michael's sleeping body and he smiled softly.

_"I'll take my good nights rest in Panama... but right now..."_

_Quickly Lincoln jumped to his feet and he faced Michael. "Right now you are going to sleep! Do you understand me!?"_

_Hearing his raised voice, Michael quietly looked up and Lincoln had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring down at him. Seeing this, Michael sighed softly shaking his head. "I can't..."_

_Suddenly, Lincoln grabbed a hold of Michael's shoulders and he pushed him down onto the bed, pinning him softly. "Sleep Michael!!" He then stepped away and he went to the door and he locked it. "If you don't, we won't leave...and when we get locked up, I'll be the first to kick your ass!"_

As he looked over his brother, he blinked seeing a small red stain under Michael. As he got closer to examine it, he saw a red stain on Michael's jacket, then moving it, he saw a huge stain on his shirt and he gasped. "Michael!?"

Michael quickly jolted awake, getting spooked and he looked up to Lincoln blinking.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Tell you what?..."

Lincoln sighed and he moved the jacket. "Don't play dumb, you got shot!"

Michael looked then he lowered his coat looking away. "It's nothing big, I just got cut.." He then stood and began getting there stuff together. "Come on, we've got to go...someone is bound to be looking now and..."

"Shut up!!" Lincoln took a breath, covering his mouth thinking, then he walked over. "They'll be looking for a body if you don't quit the tough act. Michael, I'm your brother! Let me into your life. Why can't you just tell me what's going on, what's always bothering you!?"

Michael looked to him then there attention was turned as sirens where heard and he sighed softly. "That's our cue..." The two then quickly left.

---

Bellick looked around quietly as officers walked around him, he then stepped up to an undercover car and Henry approached him. "Don't let me down Bellick, I want those convicts back PRONTO!"

Bellick nodded tilting his hat then he climbed into the car and he sped off, his shot gun resting, waiting at his side.

After a mile of driving, he looked into his rear view mirror and he smirked softly. Driving behind him was none other then Lincoln and Michael.

"Piece of cake..."

Raising his shot gun, Bellick quickly jerked his steering wheel to the left and the car quickly turned, tires screaming.

Lincoln instantly hit the brakes and tires squealed and inches from the undercover car, the vehicle stopped. Michael looked up breathing hard and Lincoln punched the horn. "That bastard!" Quickly he threw open the door and as he stood, a gun went off, shattering the wind shield of the car, showering the front seat with glass.

Lincoln looked forward then he looked into the car and Michael was leaned over across the seats, looking up shaking. "You alright?" He only nodded and Lincoln slammed the door and stomped over...but stopped seeing the barrel of the shotgun.

"Easy Burrows...lets not do anything hasty." The door of the undercover car slowly opened and Bellick stepped out, gun aimed.

"What do you want?"

Bellick smirked. "You know exactly what I want...now shut up for a minute." He then turned towards the car. "Scofield! Sit up so I can see if I missed or not!"

Michael looked up some, then he slowly sat up and Bellick chuckled. "Damn...Missed. Well, guess you wouldn't be any good dead." He then slowly walked over, lowering the gun. "Guess what's going on in Fox River? Your little girlfriend is gone, and she's pretty upset...you should go cheer her up."

Michael said nothing as Bellick approached.

"Now, why don't you come on out...lets talk face to face." Michael didn't move and Bellick aimed his gun. "Out Scofield...or this time, I won't miss."

Michael glared then he slowly climbed out and he stepped up, Lincoln watching his every move.

"I'm impressed, all this time I had no clue what was going on in your head...yet, I thought you were just locked up for vacation." He chuckled softly, then his gaze landed on Michael's blood covered side. Bellick then raised the barrel of the gun, lifting the coat and he sighed softly. "That's too bad...Ya know, if you don't fix that. You won't be standing much longer. Here's the deal, I'll be a friend and take you to the hospital." Michael only glared and Bellick laughed. "I didn't think so..." He then raised the gun aiming it at Michaels chest. "I'll just put you out of your misery..." Just as he was about to pull the trigger, another gun went off and Bellick dropped to the ground gripping his leg tightly, screaming.

Michael looked to him then to Lincoln who motioned him over and the two climbed into the undercover car and they sped off, leaving Bellick to suffer.

---

Looking forward after looking back, Lincoln sighed softly and slowed the car down.

Michael sighed and leaned his head back, taking a pained breath. "I don't think we can do this anymore....not alone anyway...Will have to call the others..."

"You'll be fine..." Lincoln then pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and moving the coat he pushed it onto the wound and Michael nearly screamed. "Keep that there...we can't call anyone anyway...we've got no numbers."

-------------

_Fav Part! When Lincoln forced Michael to sleep. Such a big brother lol._


	37. Loves Reunion

_I didn't change much...but there are some parts. But just like the flash back, I kind jumped over these ones._

_---------------_

Prison Break

Chapter 37

Loves Reunion

Sucre stepped out of the store and he looked around quietly then he stepped from the road and he quickly ran across, and he ran into the phone booth as he picked it up.

-----------------

"See ya bro!" Hector waved and he headed down the road and he pulled out his phone hearing it ringing. "Hello?"

"Hector!!...Where's Maricruz?"

Hector blinked. "Huh, wait...who is this?"

Sucre sighed as he looked around, pulling his hat over his eyes. "Who the hell do you think...it's Fernando!"

Hector sighed. "What do you want?"

"Maricruz, where is she?"

As Hector talked, Maricruz stepped up behind Hector and hugged him tightly, swaying some. "She doesn't want to talk to you Fernando...she hasn't been wanting to talk to you sense you got locked up."

Sucre shook his head and anger. "Just tell me where she is Hector..."

Hector stayed quiet, then he sighed. "What do you want Fernando? Don't you have other things to attend to?"

"Yes...get to you and Maricruz is one of them." Hector blinked in confusion and Sucre continued. "Come to the local bar later..." He then hung up and Hector closed the phone, and Maricruz looked quietly.

"Was that Fernando?"

"We need to meet him at the local bar..." He then walked off and Maricruz followed.

--------------------------------

As Lincoln stopped the car, for the hundredth time that day, he sighed tapping on the steering wheel. "I'm getting tired of cities, when this is over...I'm going to be a farmer."

Michael chuckled weakly, holding the now bloody handkerchief over his wound. "Burrows Ranch...it's got a nice ring to it."

Lincoln smiled and he looked over. "Burrows AND Scofield's Ranch."

Michael smiled and laughed softly. "Sense when did I become a farmer?"

"Sense now bro, your stuck with me for now on."

Michael punched him in the arm playfully, then he adjusted in his seat, as he leaned back a bit. "Green..."

Lincoln blinked, then suddenly a horn went off behind him and he began forward. "Alright! Calm your ass..." As they continued down the road, Michael turned his head to the side and he looked out the window then he closed his eyes but they suddenly shot open.

"I need a phone..."

Lincoln nodded and he turned down a road and sped off.

--------------------------

As Maricruz stepped into the bar she looked around quickly then her gaze landed on Sucre and she smiled happily, tears coming to her eyes. "Fernando..."

Sucre smiled happily and he held out his arms and Maricruz ran into them and they kissed over and over again happily. "I've missed you so much baby, I swear I'll never lie to you again." Maricruz smiled as she continued kissing Sucre, tears running down her face as she hugged him tightly.

Hector then stepped up. "What's going on Cuz? Your not suppose to be out for another few months, what happened?"

Sucre smiled happily. "This rich college boy got himself thrown in jail and he became my cellie, turns out he was there to get his brother, Sink, out. I got involved and he set me free."

Hector nodded a bit, then he shoved Sucre away and he pulled Maricruz back. "What makes you think she'll take you back?"

Maricruz then shoved Hector away and she walked back to Sucre. "I've missed you baby..." Sucre smiled and the two kissed and Hector glared angerly.

--------------------

Mahone slowly came to a stop after entering the city of Ohio. He parked his car, then slowly stepped from it and he walked to the pay phone and he picked up and dialed a number.

As Hector continued watching the two his phone began to ring and he stood and walked off answering it. "Yo, He's here..."

Mahone nodded. "Good job, now, keep him there and when I arrive you'll get your money." He then hung up, climbed into his car and sped off to the bar.

---------------------

T-Bag walked around the small city of Alabama, wearing a fancy looking suit, and his hair was now blond. He smiled happily as he approached a small house. As he looked through the window he saw a grown man and a teenage women, along with a gray haired lady.

_"My names Susan..." _

_T-Bag smiled lightly and he nodded handing her stuff back. "I'm Theodore..it's a pleasure, Susan." _

T-Bag smirked as he stopped and just stared at the three, licking his lips slowly.

_"Susan...I loved you..." _

_"Your a killer and I let you near my children!" _

_"I would have never hurt them..." Susan shook her head and she stood. "I can believe you never told me...Teddy...I TRUSTED YOU!!" T-Bag closed his eyes then he opened them and Susan walked off, and hate filled his eyes. _

T-Bag chuckled softly and he started walking, making his way to the door. As he stepped up, he knocked then drew his knife.

---------------------

Sucre opened his eyes after kissing Maricruz again. "All that time, while locked up...I waited and waited for those months to pass, but then Scofield came along and set me free..."

Maricruz smiled kissing him once more. "I'd like to meet the man who set you free, give him my regards." Sucre smiled and he kissed her again then he stopped seeing Mahone talking with Hector, and he slowly stood.

"Fernando? What is it?"

Mahone nodded then he opened the door. "Fernando Sucre?" Sucre watched quietly as he approached. "You have the right to remain..." At that time, Sucre booked it to the back and Mahone gave chase.

As Sucre burst out the back door he looked around then he ran quickly down the alley and Mahone burst outside but didn't continue and he watched, breathing hard then he turned heading inside.

Maricruz watched quietly, then she screamed out as Mahone aimed his gun. "Don't make any sudden movements...or you'll get a bullet..." Maricruz looked to the gun in shock then she raised her hands as she began to shake.

Outside, Hector stuffed a whole stack of money in his pocket and he walked away.

-----------

Sucre slid to a stop at the corner road and he leaned against the pole, catching his breath. He quickly turned away as cop cars sped by then he rested his head on the wall, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry Maricruz..."

-------------

Susan laughed softly as she stood from the couch and she headed to the door "Coming!" As she made it she pulled it open and gasped.

"Evening Susan...my, don't you look just lovely!"


	38. Catching Up

Prison Break

Chapter 38

Catching Up

"Theodore?"

T-Bag smirked softly. "Ah, remember Susan...call me Teddy. I'm known best for that now..actually..."

"How did you get out, why are you here!?"

"Easy with the questions darlin, we can discuss them all over a cup of coffee, how does that sound?" Susan said nothing, tears coming to her eyes as she couldn't believe seeing the man in front of her. "Maybe tea would be better, I don't know. What do you drink now a days?"

Before Susan could say anything, Grace walked in. "Hey mom who's at the door." As she stepped in she stopped, and looked over T-Bag quietly.

T-Bag looked to her, then he smirked brightly licking his lips slowly. "Grace...don't tell me that's the little blond girl I once knew?" Grace said nothing and Susan stepped in front of her, pushing her behind her.

"Leave her alone Teddy...leave us all alone."

T-Bag chuckled a bit and he slowly approached the two. "Come now Susan, lets not fight...this is suppose to be a happy moment. I'm back. We can now be a happy family...you and me. Grace and Tom...all four of us."

Susan and Grace backed away as he continued forward, and he suddenly stopped. He quietly looked over the two, fear in both of their eyes and he instantly got the hint.

"So, stuck to the past still I see..he-he. I get it now." He then began to laugh and Susan pushed Grace back more, keeping her eyes on T-Bag. Watching his every move.

"Your all scared of little ol' Teddy...well, I assure you now. You have EVERY reason to be afraid." T-Bag suddenly lunged forward but then he stopped as Tom entered the room.

"Who are you?"

T-Bag blinked then smirked, and he held out his hand. "Why, Tom..it's me. Theodore. The man you never said a word to back in the day..." Tom looked to his hand then he looked over him quietly, then he suddenly swung his fist, but it was grabbed tightly and T-Bag smirked.

"Ah ah ah...careful there Tom. You don't want to get blood all over your mothers carpet...now do ya?" Grace and Susan walked quietly, and suddenly T-Bag kneed Tom hard in the stomach, sending him to the ground and T-Bag smirked. "It's great to be home!"

--------------------------

Tweener dropped down on to his knees as he hid beside a car, he looked around quietly. Looking for any cops. He then booked it across the street and he threw on his hood. Now wearing baggy sweats and a huge black hoodie. He looked around as he went, trying to hide himself in his clothes. Doing his best not to draw so much attention. As he continued down the road he would look over mail boxes and houses quickly, searching for a certain place. Tweener continued looking around as memories began to flash through his head.

_"David...can ya play ball with me tomorrow?" _

_Tweener looked from his food and he smirked. "If it's alright with the parents..especially Bill." _

_Bill chuckled and he patted Tweener on the shoulder and looked to his wife, Sharon. "Of course you can David..your like a son to us." _

_Sharon smiled and she looked to Tweener. "Of course you can...your welcome anytime." Tweener smiled softly. _

Tweener shook his head quickly and he came to a stop at a corner and he looked around quietly, taking a shivered sad breath and he continued on his way.

----------------------

T-Bag turned slowly after locking the door and he faced Susan, Tom, and Grace who were now tied up and sitting on the floor. "I didn't want our reunion to be this way...but it pains me to know, that you have all blocked me out of your life. When I have done NOTHING wrong."

Susan looked up to him quietly, glaring a bit. "You know exactly what you did...those teenagers. You killed them all...brutally. I TRUSTED YOU!!"

T-Bag turned quickly and he got up in her face. "I don't believe in that word anymore..." He quickly pulled his sleeve up, revealing the stitches. "Look at were that word got me...now. If you want to live through all this. You will do exactly as I say, and I won't no fuss from any of you...or I'll cut your throats!" The three fell quiet, watching over T-Bag carefully and he smirked brightly. "Alright...let's get packin."

---------------------

Tweener stopped running as he came up to a neighborhood and he quickly turned in his spot looking around, letting the memories fall in, then he looked up to the sign and tears almost came to his eyes.

_"David!" _

_Tweener quickly turned, as he now stood on the corner of the block and a girl quickly ran up to him and took a hold of his arm. "I've been lookin for ya bro..how are ya?" _

_Tweener smiled and he looked to her. "I've been good, how bout yourself girl? How is Katie today?" _

_Katie laughed and she hit him a bit as they began to walk. _

Tweener quickly shook his head ignoring the memory and he looked down the road, his gaze landing on a small house and he took a deep breath, and a small tear trickled down his face. He quietly wiped the tear away and he slowly walked forward, growing closer to the house.

--------------------

Tom stepped into the room holding two bags and he dropped them on the floor next to a bunch of other ones. T-Bag smirked watching him glare. "Aren't you glad you came to visit today Tom, I would never be able to do this without you." He pulls his sleeve back looking at his hand, as he turns it examining it. "It's sad really cause there was so much I could do with just this one hand." T-Bag smirked licking his lips. "It helped me through all my times with those teenagers...he he."

"You sick bastard!!!"

They quickly all looked and Grace was struggling with the ropes, and tears filled her eyes. "My mom told me about you...you killed those teenagers, you raped them. You monster!!"

T-Bag quickly jumped up knocking his chair over, and he pulled out his knife and aimed it. "Shut your mouth girl..don't ever bring that up again in this house. Or I will cut you up. Do you understand?" Grace fell quiet, as she sobbed uncontrollable and Tom stepped forward but T-Bag turned to him. "We are leaving tonight..now get back to work!!" Tom looked over to Susan and Grace, who were both shaken up then he got back to the bags and T-Bag sat down and he glared at the two, gripping the knife tightly. "I don't want to have to kill any of you now...that's would be to painful for me. So, if you give me no problems you'll live...understand?" Susan quickly nodded, and Grace let the tears fall and T-Bag only smirked as Tom watched worriedly, while packing the bags.

-------------

Tweener stopped in front of a building and he took a short breath then he looked up and he peered through the window and his gaze landed on a teenage boy, and a father and he couldn't help but smile.

_David and Tony both got behind him and looked in and resting in the box was a golden baseball card, in a glass container, sparkling like brand new. "This card has been passed down for generations..when I'm ready to leave this world, I want to give this card to you Tony. David, I'd like you to be there to witness it. I want you to know that I've continued my generation..I'll hand it down to both of you, letting you know..I've brought you into my family as a son." _

Tweener licked his lips slowly, as tears began to fall. "Tony..." He then ran forward and he stepped in front of the door and he raised his hand, and knocked.


	39. Family Time

Prison Break

Chapter 39

Family Time

John stepped out of the store and he looked around quietly, as he adjusted his suit he was now wearing. He slowly ran his hand through his hair, slicking it back like he did in prison. As he made his way down the road, memories began to flood his head, as his past began to haunt him.

_"Welcome Abruzzi..it's been awhile." _

_John slowly walked through the doors, wearing a black suit with his hair slicked back. He nodded lightly. "Yes, it has been. Lets get down to business shall we?" The man nodded and he walked down a hall, John following behind him. He looked back smiling. _

_"Fibonacci is very close...will have him pinned in no time." _

John stepped into an alley after a bit and he pulled a gun from his pocket and he loaded it quietly.

_John opened his eyes and he drew his gun as the limo came to a stop before a building. "When ever your ready boss..." John nodded and he rolled down his window part way and he looked at the building, waiting. _

John looked to the gun then he put it in his pocket, and he left the alley and he continued down the road.

--------------------

"Operator, how may I help you?"

_C-Note slowly walked up to the pay phones and he picked it up, tears began to come to his eyes and he sighed and dialed his number, and he let it ring._

_"Hello, Franklin Residence...this is Dee-Dee Franklin speaking how may I..." _

_"Dee-dee, it's daddy." _

_Dee-dee quickly jumped to her feet, a smile coming across her face. "Daddy!!!" She then ran into the kitchen. "Mommy, daddy's on the phone! Hi Daddy, how are you...how is the desert?" _

_C-Note smiled and he quickly wiped the tears away. "I'm doing the great...the desert's the same as always. Hot." _

_Dee-Dee smiled softly as she headed back into the kitchen. "Poor Daddy...you should just quit your job and come home. It's much cooler here." _

_C-Note smiled and he looked around the yard quietly, then sighed. "Wish I could baby...hey, let me talk to mommy." _

_Dee-Dee nodded and she handed the phone over to Kaycee and she took it smiling. _

_"Ben.." _

_C-Note smile brightened and he chuckled softly. "Hey baby, how've you been...I've missed you so much. Your all I think about baby." _

_Kaycee chuckled softly. "Calm down Ben, your going to give yourself heat stroke...so...how's it going?" _

_"It's great baby...I just wish I could be home with you now. I love you so much, you know that right?" _

_Kaycee smiled and nodded. "Yes Ben, I know..and I love you just as much. Me and Dee-Dee both." C-Note smiled brightly. _

"Huh, yeah...I need the Franklin Residence please?"

"One moment."

C-Note nodded and he looked around quietly, then a smile came to his face.

"Hello, Franklin Residence..Dee-Dee Franklin speaking!"

-----------------------

John stopped at a corner road and he looked around quietly, then he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. "What number? Are they there? They better be." He then hung up the phone and with a glance around, he stepped up to a random car, climbed in, then drove off.

--------------

Mahone stepped into the office and one of his agents stepped up. "Sir, we've gotten news that Officer Bellick has been shot in the leg, a few miles out of town how would you like to..."

"Forget about that. I am more worried about the convicts, then a cop who doesn't know how to follow rules. Get me stuff on them, and I'll listen." He then quickly left the agent speechless and he entered a small interrogation room, were Maricruz sat. "Good Evening Miss...what? Maricruz, Ms. Montez, how about...Mrs. Sucre?"

Maricruz quickly looked up, tears in her eyes. "Maricruz is just fine...sir."

Mahone smirked softly as he closed the door then he nodded and walked over to the table. "Thought so, well, Maricruz." He quickly sat down, and he smirked softly looking to her. "I need you to tell me all you know about Fernando? What his intentions are now that he's out of prison, and were he plans to run off to?"

Maricruz watched him quietly, shaken, as she fought to hold her tears back.

"You do that, and you can walk. If not...I may have to use Deadly force. Understand?" Maricruz continued watching him, and a tear ran down her face.

------

As John continued walking he came up to a giant abandon ware house, then he slowly stepped inside. As the door closed behind him, two of his men walked up. "There here sir..." John nodded and he quickly put his gun away and he headed down the hall and as he burst through the last door, a smile came to his face. Standing before him was his wife, and his two little children.

"Marion..."

Marion quickly turned and she smiled softly, then Lucy and John Jr. turned and they squealed happily.

"Dad!!!" Quickly the two stand and they ran over and John lifted them happily into the air, hugging them as tightly as he could, kissing them both on the face over and over again, happiness taking over.

"You've two have grown so much...oh, I've missed you." As he continued loving on the two, Marion stepped up and she placed her hands softly on his face and she smiled, tears coming to her eyes.

"It's finally over...we can continue with our life." John nodded, and he leaned forward and him and Marion kissed deeply, as he kept Lucy and JJ in his hands, not wanting to let any of them go.

------

C-Note slowly hung up the phone and he gripped it tightly as he stood there quietly, then he adjusted his hat and he quickly headed down the road.

"_Dee-Dee, it's daddy...let me talk with mommy real fast." Dee-Dee smiled brightly then she quickly ran into the kitchen and she held the phone out Kaycee. _

_"Mommy, it's daddy!!" _

_Kaycee took the phone and she smiled and before she could say anything, C-Note started up. "I can't talk long, so listen carefully. Later tonight, I want to meet you and Dee-Dee both at the Rainbow room. The place were we took our first family picture. Understand? I want to see my two girls there again. If you got me, turn on the porch light tonight at 7:00. I'll explain everything." _

_"Ben..." The line soon went dead and Kaycee lowered the phone slowly and worry took over, and she looked over to Dee-Dee and smiled softly._

_--------------------_

"I don't know anything...I swear. He never told me anything!"

Mahone slammed his hands on the table and he stood up. "You obviously knew he was out of jail so he should have told you something...now what did he say!?"

Maricruz shook her head quickly, as more tears fell. "He told me nothing, I wasn't even on the phone with him when he called...it was Hector. Hector had the phone, not me!"

Mahone nodded a bit and smirked. "Of course he did, and that is why your alone now. Let me show you something." He pulled a small recorder from his pocket and pressed play.

_"What's going on Cuz? Your not suppose to be out for another few months, what happened?" _

_Sucre smiled happily. "This rich college boy got himself thrown in jail and he became my cellie, turns out he was there to get his brother, Sink, out. I got involved and he set me free." _

Maricruz listened quietly and she shook her head. "That's all he said to me...but I don't know where he plans to go or what he wants to do now I..."

"Sir, we've got info on Benjamin and Officer Bellick is in the hospital now."

Mahone sighed and looked over. "I said..."

"Trust me, you'll want to talk with him..he's got info."


	40. Death Chase

Prison Break

Chapter 40

Death Chase

"So your telling me officer Bellick...no, Excuse me. CAPTAIN Bellick got in contact with Burrows and Scofield?"

The agent nodded lightly and he turned to a map which had locations of the Fox River Escapees. "He had just left Fox River and about a mile out he found Michael and Lincoln driving behind him, he had them stopped after blocking the road. He almost had them but then Burrows shot him in the leg. He's incarnated at the hospital now."

Mahone nodded lightly then he headed for the door. "Keep an eye on the girl, if you learn anything else...especially Burrows and Scofield. Call me!" He then left the room quickly.

---

Bellick lay quietly in the hospital bed, his knee wrapped in tons of bandages. Resting up in a sling. As he ate a sandwich that sat on a tray, Henry stood at his side. "You've done well Bellick...I'm just sorry you fell so soon."

Bellick chuckled and he shook his head. "Thanks boss...it's nothin. I'll be up in no time, and when I do, those boys will be mine. You can count..." He was cut short as the door opened and a nurse stepped in. "Mr. Bellick...an Agent Mahone is here to see you."

Henry and Bellick looked to each other and as Henry turned to protest, Mahone quickly came in. "Evening Warden...I didn't think I'd be seeing you here. May I speak with the Captain?"

"Mr. Mahone you may not...I told you..."

"Let him talk..." Henry turned and Bellick looked to him, then he shrugged and left. Mahone watched, then he closed the door behind him, then he turned and smiled.

"So...you actually ran into two convicts?"

Bellick smirked and he dropped the remains of his sandwich on the tray. "Yeah...ya jealous?"

"Jealous, me? Oh no...of course not. I have no reason to be." He slowly approached, his hands resting on his waist. "I just want to know all that happened...when you ran into them."

Bellick looked to him quietly, then he chuckled. "I'm not authorized to..."

"Don't give me that "Captain" just tell me what happened...and this will go smoothly."

Bellick looked to him again, then he laughed. "What's it look like happened?"

"Looks like you failed..." Bellick fell quiet, sending a death glare and Mahone grabbed a chair and sat down beside the bed. "So...explain what happened."

---

Lincoln stared quietly outside the window, his elbow resting beside the window and his head resting in his hand. All was quiet as they drove down the quiet road. He took a breath and looked to the side and Michael was leaned back fast asleep. His hand still resting on his now bloody handkerchief. Sweat covered his face as he breathed faintly, sleeping a pained sleep. Lincoln sighed shaking his head. His brother insane in not wanting to stop, he wanted to keep going on. Lincoln knew what would happen, Michael would eventually stop and it would be too late. Lincoln sighed and he looked ahead again.

All seemed still until Michael suddenly stirred and he sat up, looking around as though lost. "What time is it?"

"Seven..."

Michael continued looking around, then he leaned his head back rubbing his eyes. "We're taking to long...drive faster."

Lincoln did as he was told, taking his gaze to the bloody handkerchief every now and then. "You're still bleeding..."

"Take that dirt road..."

"You're dieing Michael.."

"Take the dirt road!"

"You're going to die Michael!!"

"Linc!!"

Suddenly Lincoln jerked the steering wheel to the side and quickly the tires screeched loud as the car did a quick 180, as it stopped, dust surrounded the car. "Just shut up for a second Michael, and listen to me. You are dieing! That would has been bleeding for HOUR, maybe even days. You are paler than a ghost and your getting to the point where you can hardly keep your eyes open! So, before we can continue...we are going to a hospital."

Michael shook his head quickly as he looked over. "We can't go to the hospital...we're wanted men, if we go they'll send us right back to Fox River....you know that!!"

"Personally I don't give a damn anymore, you're dieing and I'm not going to sit here and watch!"

"Linc..."

"Enough Michael..."

He then hit the gas petal and he turned the car back down the road and he sped off quickly.

----

"So, sounds like you let your pride get the best of you...you enjoy blood so you couldn't stop yourself from looking over the wound. Just long enough for Burrows to hit you." Mahone laughed softly as he paced the room, Bellick glaring the whole time. "Amazing captain...simple amazing."

"Go to hell, "Agent", the same would of happened to you...and you'd probably would have been killed."

Mahone smirked and he turned to him. "Why do you think I'm in the FBI? Unlike you, there in the field longer...boss. They know what's to be expected." He chuckled softly. "That is why I'm not the one in the hospital."

Bellick glared one more. "I got caught off guard!"

"Well, let's not have that happen again..." Slowly Mahone walked over to his side of the room and turning his back to Bellick he went through the chores and pulled out a syringe and a small bottle of morphine. "...and to be sure it doesn't happen again." Mahone turned and he walked over to Bellick, a now filled needle behind his back. As he stepped up to the bed, Bellick looked over him quietly and Mahone smirked. "I hope you get well soon Captain...as of right now though..." Mahone then quickly brought his hand up and he stabbed Bellick in the chest and he injected the morphine into him, then he backed away and as he did he grabbed the IV. "It's been nice knowing you..." He then pulled the plug and left the room.

As time slowly passed, Lincoln continued down the road, all was quiet. "It's cold..." Lincoln looked up and Michael had his head resting against the seat, as he stared out the window. Lincoln quickly flipped on the heater and he looked back to the road. As Michael continued staring out the window he suddenly shivered, and his eyes began to grow heavy. "Linc..."

Lincoln leaned his head over some, as he continued looking at the road. "Yeah Mike?"

"It's still cold..."

Lincoln blinked and he looked to the heater, then he hit it softly. "Damn thing must be broken." He quietly pointed to the back seat. "My coats in the back if you..." Suddenly he stopped but before he could say anymore, the car was hit hard on the side and it quickly flipped through the air.

After a few rolls, the car came to a rest on it's top and Lincoln painfully crawled out through the window, glass was shattered under him and he was now covered in cuts and bruises. Quietly he looked around, grunting as he painfully sat up. "Michael!?" Looking around, his gaze landed on an emotionless body and he quickly crawled over and he turned it over. Michael lay motionless, barely breathing. "Michael..."

"Don't move!!"

Lincoln quickly looked up and Mahone stood before him, a few cuts and bruises of his own. His gun was cocked and aimmed.


	41. Reunion

Prison Break

Chapter 41

Reunion

Lincoln looked up quietly, breathing hard as he held Michael in his arms.

Mahone glared taking his steps cautiously, keeping his gun locked on the two. "Don't make this tough on yourself...lets make this easy, and your brother will be fine, but make this hard...and you will have the same dieing breath." Lincoln said nothing staring at the gun. At a loss for words, he slowly raised his hands but then out of no where a car came speeding up and it clipped the bumper of Mahone's car, sending it into a spin, blocking the path between him and Lincoln.

As the car stopped the door flew open, and the person cried out. "Get in!!"

Lincoln looked into the car, raising a brow. Gun fire suddenly went off and Lincoln looked over and Mahone was quickly making his way around the cars.

"Hurry!!"

Quickly Lincoln stood and he threw Michael into the back seat, then he climbed in and they quickly sped off...leaving Mahone behind.

--

After a few moments, Lincoln sighed and turning away from looking out the back window he leaned back sighing in relief.

"You've been hurt."

"What?"

"You're hurt...covered in blood. What happened?"

Lincoln quickly shook his head. "No, not me...It's Michael."

Nika quickly looked over, then she looked back to Michael who was now unconscious...pale as a ghost. She then quickly sped forward, but Lincoln took her hand. "Calm down, if you speed will get pulled over."

"Michael's hurt, if we don't get him to a hospital now..."

"No, you can't take us to a hospital...will be turned in."

"Then what can I do?"

"Take us to your house...will think of something there."

---

Mahone paced back and fourth before his still burning and destroyed car, his phone to his ear. "I want everything on all the people associated with Burrows and Scofield. There parents, there friends, EVERYONE! And don't miss anything!!" He then hung up and he looked over the cars and he nodded softly. "You're a smart man Scofield...VERY smart."

---

Lincoln sat quietly on a chair as he watched Nika carefully clean Michael's wound. "What have you brothers been doing? You both look as though you haven't slept in years, you're dirt, and Michael is inches from death."

"What do you expect, we just escaped prison...with five other men?"

"Then where are the other five, why aren't they helping you? Why are you even doing this!?"

Lincoln shook his head and he looked away. "I don't know...It wasn't my idea, it was all Michael. I had nothing to do with it." Nika looked over quietly and Lincoln sighed leaning forward, covering his face. "From the beginning, it was ALL him...his brain worked day and night, and he never let me in on ANYTHING." Nika listened quietly then she stood and left the room and Lincoln sighed once more, covering his eyes.

"Linc..."

Lincoln quickly looked up hearing the voice not of Nika, but of Michael and he looked over. "Michael?..."

Michael looked around quietly. "Where are we?"

Nika nealed down at his side, placing her hand softly on his face. "Michael..."

Michael looked to her, then he slowly sat up. "Nika I..."

"Michael, I want you to turn yourself in. You're going to die, if not now, soon! You need a doctor."

Michael quickly shook his head and he looked to her. "No, I can't stop now...I need your phone and a phone book."

Nika looked over him sadly, then she stood and pointed to a near by desk. "Phone books in there..."

After he took the book and left the room, Lincoln stood and walked to Nika. "I'm sorry about him..."

Nika nodded softly. "I understand..." Smiling she looked up to him. "He's a hard man Linc...Keep an eye on him."

In the other room, Michael leaned up against the wall, phone to his ear listening to it ring. As the fourth ring came, he about hung up...but a soft voice spoke up. "Hello?"

Michael slowly stood straight and took a breath. "Sara..."

----

Mahone stepped quietly into his office and an agent turned to him. "Ah, Mahone...I've been waiting...I've got some information on people who know Burrows and Scofield." Mahone nodded and he walked over and the agent handed over a folder and he opened it up and looked through it. As the Agent turned, Mahone quickly faced him. "Michael is married?"

The agent nodded softly. "Yes...turns out though he only married her to get her a green card, Michael Scofield is one of those people who will help anyone out."

Mahone nodded and he smirked. "Interesting..." He then dropped the folder onto the desk and he turned to the pictures on the wall. "What about the others?"

"There doing what any free convict would do...heading back to there hometowns."

Mahone chuckled softly, looking over the pictures. "There being too simple...if it wasn't for Scofield they'd still be locked up."

"So all of this is from Scofield..and he's still got plans?"

Mahone nodded lightly and he went back to the desk and he picked up the folder and he opened it up. "He's planned it all, the escape, how to disappear...he didn't leave out a single detail." The agent stood listening quietly and Mahone smirked softly.

---

As Lincoln and Nika sat quietly in the living room, Michael paced in front of the door, mumbling softly to himself as he ran his hands over his head every now and then. After a few moments, Lincoln stood and he walked over to him. "Sit down please, you still need to rest..." Michael shook his head and he continued pacing and Lincoln sighed. "Michael..."

"I can't, we need to keep going...if we don't, will just fall farther behind."

Lincoln shook his head, rolling his eyes, he then grabbed Michael by the shoulders and he shook him softly. "ENOUGH ALREADY!! You are bleeding, you ALMOST DIED! Don't you care one bit about your life?"

Michael looked over him quietly and the two where quiet...but the silence was broken as a knock came to the door. Michael soon pulled away and he answered and Sara quietly stepped in. "Sorry...I got...lost."

Michael looked over her quietly, then she suddenly hugged him tightly. "Sara, I'm so sorry...."


	42. Running

Prison Break

Chapter 42

Running

Sucre slipped quietly into a diner and he sighed softly as cops sped by, sirens wailing. As the cops turned the corner, Sucre took a breath then he walked to a near by table and he sat down and a waitress walked up. "You look like you've been running for awhile, you in trouble or something?" Quickly Sucre looked up and she laughed. "I'm choking...don't have a panic attack." As she smiled watching him, he quickly took the menu and read through it.

"Can I have a cup of coffee?"

The waitress laughed softly and she took the menu. "Sure thing mister." She then walked off and Sucre looked around the diner quietly, watching people cautiously. As he did that, the waitress quietly returned. "...Hey buddy?"

Hearing her, Sucre suddenly jumped and he knocked the glass from her hand, sending it to the ground. "Oh...I'm...I'm so sorry." Quickly he nealed down and started picking up the broken glass and the waitress nealed at his side.

"Maybe coffee isn't good right now, you seem jumpy, is something wrong?"

Sucre quickly shook his head and he stood up, holding the broken glass. "No, it's just...it's been a long week thats all."

The waitress nodded a bit, then she started cleaning up the coffee. "You sure are something..."

Sucre smirked and he took the glass to the garbage and as he turned, he froze. Up on the wall was a wanted poster of the seven inmates. "Shit..." Sucre quickly made his way to the door but was stopped as the waitress stood up.

"Hey, I can get you some tea if you want, on the house?"

Sucre looked over her, then he quickly shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks, I've got to go.." He then stepped past her and quickly ran out the door.

---

Maricruz sat quietly in an empty room, staring sadly out the window. Memories flashing in and out of her head.

_"Fernando..." Sucre smirked happily, holding her in his arms and Maricruz slowly ran her hands over his arms as they kissed over and over again quickly._

_"I've missed you so much baby, I swear, I'll never lie to you again..."_

As the memories came, tears flowed into her eyes.

_Sucre opened his eyes after kissing Maricruz again. "All that time, while locked up...I waited and waited for those months to pass, but then Scofield came along and he set me free..."_

_Maricruz smiled kissing him back. "I'd like to meet the man who set you free, give him my regards." Sucre smiled and kissed her once more._

As she continued thinking, Officer Lang watched her quietly through a two way mirror and Mahone stepped up. "She's getting close to the edge..."

"The edge isn't good enough..." Lang looked to him and Mahone stepped inches from the mirror. "We have to go farther..."

As Lang watched, Mahone threw open the door and he walked over and he sat down in front of Maricruz. "Let me tell you something. Getting involved with a convict can get you in as much trouble as they are, you can get time in jail. Now, we all know you where with Sucre, so your in the line of fire and if you don't do anything, you will get hit."

Maricruz stared down at the table blankly, as tears began to fall from her eyes. She then began to shake her head softly. "I don't know anything, he called me, showed up, and that was it...he told me NOTHING!"

Mahone suddenly slammed his hands on the table hard as he stood. "You're lieing, he told you something and I want to know what he said...NOW TELL ME!" Maricruz said nothing and Mahone quickly went to the door and he slammed and locked it, then he closed the curtains, then he covered the two way mirror and as he turned, he aimed his gun. "Now..."

--

Sucre quickly came to a stop and he leaned against the wall and he slid down to the ground and he sat there breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath. He watched everyone walk by him quietly then he grabbed his head and closed his eyes tightly, cussing under his breath.

_Hector nodded a bit, then he shoved Sucre away and pulled Maricruz back. "What makes you think she'll take you back?"_

Sucre sighed sadly and he let his hands drop and he leaned his head back as he looked to the sky. "I should have never...got her involved..." He then shook his head, leaning his head down, covering his face. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

_"All that time, while locked up...I waited and waited for those months to pass, but then Scofield came along and he set me free..."_

_Maricruz smiled kissing him back. "I'd like to meet the man who set you free, give him my regards." Sucre smiled and kissed her once more._

Sucre covered his eyes once again and he just sat there, letting the memories sink in and he ignored everything around him.

---

T-Bag sang happily, the wind blowing through his hair as he sped down the road in a small mini-van. Beside him was a quiet, shaking Susan and in the back was a silent Tom and sobbing Grace. A load of bags packed into the back.

"Isn't this great? A beautiful, sun shining day. The sky is clear, the sun is shining down brightly. Warming us to the core and where together again..." He looked over them all quietly and he bit his bottom lip, looking to the road. "Like the family we are..."

Susan looked over him quietly. "Where are you taking us? Why did we have to pack?"

T-Bag smiled and he he held out his arm and he pulled her close. "It's been years Susie Q, you need change...." He smirked and Grace sobbed softly and T-Bag looked back to her. "It's alright dear...stop your crying."

T-Bag then looked to the front and took a breath. "Halaluya!! This will be fun!!"


	43. Sweet Home Alabama

Prison Break

Chapter 43

Sweet Home Alabama

After hours and hours passed, T-Bag stopped the car at a small restaurant and he turned it off and looked over the three. "Now, I don't believe any of you have failed to notice that sign back there...but we're in the good whole City of Alabama, so were FAR from home. So lets enjoy this little vacation and start off by having some good Alabama food!!" Quickly he climbed out of the car and he ran to Susan's side and he helped her out, and he soon did the same for Grace and Tom.

As they made there way inside, he turned quickly. "I want a word of complaint from no one...I want us to look like a REAL family, any back talk and I'll have to take someone to the back for a "talk". He then nodded and the three nodded in reply. "Good" They then went to there table.

---

C-Note suddenly stepped down from the curb and he looked down the road quietly, then he quickly ran across and he jogged along the side walk. Acting like any casual person. He soon came up to a small house, stopping he looked over it then he sat down quietly.

_"Later tonight...I want to meet you and Dee-Dee both at the Rainbow Room. The place we took our first family photo. Understand? I want to see my two girls there again. If you got me, turn on the porch like tonight at seven. I'll explain later."_

Kaycee looked up quietly and she stared at the light switch by the front door and she looked over it quietly, C-Note's words echoing in her head. His face flashed into her mind and tears came to her eyes.

"_I'm sorry, I wish I could stop it...I'll talk to you as soon as possible." He then leaned in and kissed her softly, then hugged her._

Kaycee then shook her head and she flipped the switch on. "What are you hiding?..."

---

Tom loudly burped and T-Bag elbowed him hard. "Son, now that is no way to act in a restaurant...say excuse me next time, and be glad I don't make you stand up and apologize to everyone." As Tom glared, T-Bag looked around and waved to everyone silently apologizing.

He then turned back and Susan glared. "Can we go now Theodore...we've already ate, and were getting tired."

T-Bag blinked then he chuckled. "Susie Q? We've only begun our journey, and it's so early...we can't stop now. What would be the fun in that?" Susan sighed and T-Bag looked to Grace. "Grace dear, why so quiet?" Grace only stared quietly out the window. "Grace? Honey...listen when I talk to you dear." Still, she didn't answer and Tom and Susan looked to her worriedly and T-Bag sighed.

Susan grabbed Grace's arm and shook her. "Grace...Theodore is talking to you, please answer."

Still Grace ignored, and just as T-Bag was about to stand, a waitress stepped up. "So, you guys want anything else?"

T-Bag shook his head and he licked his lips softly. "No, I believe will be going now..." He then placed a tip on the table, then he grabbed Grace by the arm and he dragged her from the restaurant and Susan and Tom quickly followed. "When I ask a question, I expect an answer Grace...don't ignore me and make me look like a fool!!" As he spoke, Grace only ignored him and headed towards the car but she was grabbed and turned. "Girl you better get in line or I swear to god you'll regret everything!!"

"I will not get in line, you're not my father...now get off of me!!" Grace then raised her hand and smacked T-Bag hard in the face. Susan and Tom instantly fell quiet and T-Bag took a slow breath.

"You'll pay for that little girl..." He then pulled out a knife, flipping it open.

---

C-Note looked up tiredly, his arms resting in his arms and as he looked up he was blinded, then he smiled seeing the porch light. "Thank you baby..." C-Note then quickly stood and he walked towards the house. After jumping the fence, he ran to the door and knocked like crazy, after it opened he quickly embraced Kaycee.

"Ben...Oh Ben, I've missed you so much." As they quickly kissed each other, not letting go. Kaycee ran her hands softly down his face. "What is going on?..."

C-Note looked over her, then he sighed. "Let's close the door..." After going in, the two sat down. "After I came back the first time...I wasn't returning to the army. I...I was being taken to jail, Fox River. I got a job from your brother that got me into trouble, and...and I know I shouldn't have lied. But I didn't want to have you and Dee-Dee worry about me. I'm so sorry baby."

Kaycee shook her head softly and she took his hands. "Please don't apologize..." She then stood, standing up C-Note and she took him down the hall to Dee-Dee's room and opening the door, he smiled. On the wall was a picture of the three. It sat over a rainbow painted on the wall. "Baby..."

"I remember your words...I couldn't ignore. Now, how did you get out?" C-Note raised his hand and Kaycee took it and he pulled her into there room, and he sat down.

----

Mahone stepped from his office and he looked around, then he headed to the bulletin board and he looked over all the pictures. Each was pinned in a different area, each occupied with something. They got out, it's all there dreams..they where all the same, but...

"Michael Scofield...You are a very smart boy. Planning everything from the start, putting your life on the line...making sure an innocent man can walk. Freedom...Heh, you are an interesting man..." Slowly he raised his hand and he took a hold of Michael's picture, and he smirked, running his thumb over his face. "There...was a flaw though. There always...is." He then chuckled softly. "You got more then you bargained for...two lost toes, and to many men to carry. And yet...you still get away. Genius." He then quickly jerked the picture from the wall, crumbled it, then threw it to the ground.

---

As the door closed, Michael slowly opened his eyes and he reached for the phone resting on the desk, and just as he was about to hit a button, it rang. Quietly he pressed a button.

"Is this Scofield...It better be, now where the hell are you!? I've been running and running for days...You better thank god I checked my pockets before I changed, or we'd both be screwed brother!"

"Hey Sucre...Good to hear from ya again. You ready?"

-----------

_Mahone scared me in this chapter (And I wrote the thing for crying out loud! lol)_


	44. Bolshoi Booze

Prison Break

Chapter 44

Bolshoi Booze

"You better believe I'm ready bro, I was born ready!! My girl is basically locked up...and I've been running for days. I can't handle this alone...but enough about me. How are you, How's the Sink? You guys filthy rich yet...You find yourself a nice beach to hang on, got any hot babes...Come on Papi, Just give me a sign!!"

Michael laughed softly and he shook his head. "Nope, none of that yet...I'd actually like to tell you all that's been going on face to face, this line isn't exactly...tap free. So, just meet me at the place I wrote down."

Sucre nodded and he reached into his pocket and he pulled out a crumbled piece of paper and he opened it. "Bolshoi Booze...Right, so, is that some kind of bar?" Sucre's reply was a click and he blinked, then he hung up the phone sighing. "Thanks..." He then walked off, looking over the paper.

---

Michael placed the phone quietly on the desk then he sat up, he then fell still as the door opened. Sara quietly stepped in and she walked over and sat down. "Are you alright?

"Uh, yeah...much better, Thank you. Sara...I..."

"Michael, Don't apologize."

Michael shook his head and he turned towards Sara and he took her hands in his. "No...I have to apologize. I thought we would of ended it back at the prison, and I wouldn't have to worry about you anymore...but then, I went and got shot and...I involved you."

Sara looked to her hands, then she looked up quietly. "Michael..."

"You didn't deserve any of that Sara, and...I promise after all of this is done...I will send you all of the money that will keep you out of trouble with the cops, I promise, I won't let you get hurt..."

Sara again looked to her hands, speechless and as she went to look up, Michael leaned in close and kissed her softly on the lips. Sara quietly kissed him back, then she pulled away. "I can't..." She then stood and left the room.

Few moments later, Michael stood, dropping a crane on the desk.

---

Mahone sat quietly at his desk, tapping his pencil quickly against a notebook. Two words were written at the top of the page and his eyes scanned over them over and over again. "Bolshoi Booze."

---

Miles away a car sped down a dirt road, going through bumps and rocky roads along the way, seeming to be heading to no where. After an hour, the car came to a sudden stop. As a dirt cloud surrounded the vehicle, the door opened and Michael stepped out. As the car sped off, the dust cleared and Michael looked up, then he pulled out sunglasses and he put them on and he looked into the waste land.

_"So, just meet me at the place I wrote down."_

Michael then nodded and he slowly began walking forward, to us, heading to the middle of no where, but to him heading somewhere.

---

At Nika's house, Lincoln paced back and fourth. Gripping a paper crane in his hand, he mumbled angrily to himself. Every now and then he'd run his hands over his head, growling and Nika and Sara watched quietly.

"Why would he do that...after all this, he goes alone!?"

Watching him, Sara stood and she walked over and grabbed him. "Lincoln...Calm down."

Lincoln quickly turned to her. "I can't calm down...My brothers been shot and now he's running around doing hells knows what!? And he's only left me a damn paper crane!!"

"Lincoln..."

"He's being stupid...he's going to get killed."

"Cool it!!"

Lincoln quickly fell quiet and he and Sara turned and Nika stepped up and she put her hands on Lincoln's face. "This is probably why Michael went alone...now, sit down..."

Lincoln sighed, then he sat down and he quietly looked over the paper crane.

---

Mahone closed his office door and he quickly headed to the main office and he grabbed a small picture of Michael and he pinned it to a united states map, in the middle of Utah. "Bolshoi Booze, anyone hear of it before?" A few agents looked up, but none said anything. Mahone quickly turned. "Anyone?" Still nothing was said and he returned back to the map and he moved all the pictures to different areas. "Anyone see a pattern here?" Quickly he traced an invisible line to Utah. "They are all heading to the same place...meaning something is in Utah. And whatever it is...it is this!!" Mahone then tacked a small piece of paper to Utah.

"bolshoi booze!!"

---

9015401 90026

Sucre looked up, standing in the middle of no where and he wiped the sweat from his forehead then he looked to the paper again.

"_Hey Papi...can you explain Bolshoi Booze to me, please, I know these lines aren't tap free but If I don't know what these are...I'm not going to find you."_

_Michael smiled softly on the other end, just seeing the lost look on Sucre's face and as he looked around he nodded. "All you have to do...is look between the lines, think of it as something other then....Bolshoi Booze."_

_"Uh, Okay, Thanks Papi." _Sucre looked around once more then he looked hard at the words, then he blinked after a couple of minutes and he turned the paper upside down and he smiled. "Coordinates...Aye Papi. You are too smart for your own good..."

Sucre then softly laughed and he put the paper away and he quickly ran ahead.


	45. 9015401 90026

Prison Break

Chapter 45

9015401 90026

Michael raised the curtain that took place of the door, now standing in a small abandon house. Slowly he gazed over the hot dry wasteland. Turning away he dropped the curtain and he sat down, taking a small breath, sighing softly.

---

Lincoln quietly came out of the bedroom, a jacket and hat on and he walked to the door. "You two stay here...I'll call if anything comes up." Quickly he threw open the door, but he was stopped by Nika.

"Lincoln..."

Slowly he turned and Nika smiled softly. "Be careful, and keep him safe...for me..." She then looked to Sara. "For...both of us."

Lincoln looked over the two, then he nodded. "I will..." He then left and Nika closed the door quietly.

---

Sucre tiredly climbed over the rocky hill and stopping he took a hard breath, then he started laughing seeing nothing but more....wasteland. "Oh...Fish! You better be leading me somewhere good..." Quickly he stumbled/ran down the hill, but then he stopped seeing a flashing light up ahead and he blinked.

In the distance, Michael stood in front of the house, hands held high as he moved a mirror up and down, catching the sun light. Starring forward, he saw a small tiny figure.

A couple of moments later, Sucre and Michael embraced. "Papi, Next time you want to meet up...lets do it at some bar. With REAL booze."

Michael laughed and he patted Sucre on the back, then he pulled away. "If it was only that simple...next time though. Promise." The two then headed inside the building.

---

Lincoln kicked open the apartment door and he quickly went through all the rooms...finding nothing but an abandon apartment. Stepping back into the main room, he started going through the chores, throwing papers everywhere. "Come on, you told me to come here...what did you leave?" Slamming the chore he went to walk off, but he stopped hearing a sound and turning a paper crane was now laying on the floor. Nealing down he picked it up and standing he opened it. "Meet me at Bolshoi Booze. 9015401 90026."

Behind him, the apartment door quietly opened and hearing it, Lincoln quickly turned and a man stepped into the room, hands raised.

"Hello Linc..."


	46. Dad

Prison Break

Chapter 46

Dad

Lincoln looked over the man quietly and he took a breath. "Hey..."

Aldo smiled softly looking over Lincoln and he stepped up. "You look well...how have you been?"

Lincoln glared over then he looked away putting the crane in his pocket. "Guess you don't read or watch much of the news huh?"

Aldo chuckled softly and he ran his hand over the desk. "Right...I apologize. Well, other then that..."

"Why are you here?"

Aldo sighed and he looked up. "I want to start over..."

"Sorry, don't have the time." He then stepped past him but before he could get to the door, Aldo caught his arm. "Lincoln...please."

Lincoln only sighed softly.

---

"Do you actually trust me Papi, I mean, Okay...I was your cell mate...but come on, I'm a jail bird. At any minute, I can snap and shank you right now!"

Michael blinked and he looked up from across the table and Sucre chuckled shrugging. "I won't but...come on, your trusting me to fast."

Michael chuckled softly then he stood, walking over to the window and he looked out it, through the blinds. "Alright then, I guess I'll take the money for myself and well...I wish you luck."

Sucre quickly jumped up and he ran over and grabbed Michael's shirt tightly. "I was joking, you can trust me! I was your cellie...I'm your friend!"

Michael laughed and he pulled Sucre off him. "Alright Alright...calm down, I trust you, don't worry. But right now, we just need to wait for my brother...then we're gone."

"Thank you Papi..."

--

Lincoln slowed the car to a stop and he and Aldo stared into the wasteland now before them.

"What's out here?"

Lincoln said nothing as he pulled out the small paper crane and he looked forward. "Bolshoi Booze."

Aldo blinked and Lincoln quickly climbed out. "What's Bolshoi Booze?"

Lincoln slowly started forward putting the crane in his pocket. "Just come on..."

"Son, I am sorry...for the both of you."

Lincoln instantly stopped and he turned, glaring. "Don't apologize to me...it didn't work then, and it won't work now."

Hearing the tone, Aldo smirked softly. "Still as stubborn as ever I see, well, don't take it...but I'm going to apologize anyway."

Lincoln shook his head and just continued forward.

---

"I had a feeling you where something else. I mean, first, I thought you were some tattle-telling goodie two shoes...Ya know, someone who would get shanked right off the bat for doing something stupid."

Michael turned from the window and he looked over.

"But not you, you come in and BAM...you're ready to break out one way or another. But of course, hearing that...I thought you were going to be like all the others, but no, you had it all planned out WAY before you even got in. Fish...I thank god for you."

As Sucre looked down, he kissed his cross and Michael smiled and picked up the small mirror. "Well, we're out...but don't thank anyone yet." He then made his way to the door and before he walked out, he smiled softly. "We are only half way through..." He then stepped out and he raised the mirror, and he started catching the sun light...seeing VERY small figures up ahead.

After a bit, Michael lowered the mirror and he smiled and the two brothers embraced.

"I should really kick your ass...

"Save it for the vacation."

The two then parted and Lincoln looked over Michael, gripping his shoulder. "Hey, I want you to meet someone..." He then turned and raised his hand to Aldo, who stepped up and as Michael looked up, his smile instantly faded.

"You..." Slowly, he backed away.

Aldo sighed and he raised his hands. "Michael...Relax."

Seeing Michaels face, Lincoln quickly stepped between the two and he looked to Michael. "Hey, what happened...What's wrong!?"

"Dad..."

--------

_OMG, the number of words is dropping *cries* But, this went faster then expected and since I've watched the episode "Bolshoi Booze" and finally learned why it was Michael freaked after seeing his father, I can now continue the next chapter and my story._

_I will be slow (But I'm going to be really busy with stuff, and I'm trying to get grades up so I can finish school in three weeks) Also, I've got Season 4 to watch and I've got to watch everything, to understand and what not (and it takes awhile to get over the episode)_

_But I promise, I WILL continue AND finish this story!!!_

_Keep a look out for Chapter 47!_


	47. Dad2

(_Yay, I'm back to the thousands with my words *dances* Anywho lol._

_I could not think of a good title for this chapter, so I just stuck with "Dad-Part 2" Lol._

_But anywho, here's chapter 47. ENJOY!_

_------------_

Prison Break

Chapter 47

Dad(Part2)

Lincoln looked over Michael quietly, then he turned to Aldo. "What's going on?"

Aldo raised his hands slowly. "Before you think anything Lincoln, let me explain...Michael..."

"You shouldn't have done that!"

As Sucre watched them all quietly, Lincoln stepped up to Aldo glaring. "What did you do to Michael...I swear to God!?"

"Lincoln...Enough! Michael, listen to me...what I did, was stupid, but it was to help you...it was the only way."

"No It wasn't dad...there was a better way, the right way!"

Lincoln looked over the two, then he turned to Michael and he stepped up to him. "What did he do to you Michael?"

Michael sighed softly, then he closed his eyes and he covered them with a hand, and he took a shivered breath. He then dropped his hand and he looked up. "It's not what he did to me...but to another, innocent man..."

Lincoln blinked and as Sucre continued watching them, Aldo sighed lowering his hands and Michael looked to him. "When we where younger....and you where in Juvy, I was put in a foster home....with a very abusive person." Looking away, he covered his eyes, then he looked up, then took a deep breath...getting his composure. "I was beaten...almost each and everyday...."

_Michael dropped to the ground and as he sobbed softly, his face covered in hand marks and bruises, the man over him kicked him over and over again in the stomach. After he finished, the man tightly grabbed Michaels arm and he dragged him along the floor, then he'd slam him hard against the wall and beat him even more. _

"...Sometimes beaten to the point of unconsciousness..." Covering his eyes, Sucre listened in shock. Aldo watched with a sad look on his face, and Lincoln looked ready to kill someone. Sighing softly, Michael continued. "It was one of those days when it happened..."

_Michael slid to the ground from the wall and he formed his hand softly into a fist, blinking as his eyes quickly grew heavy. Just as he was about to pass out cold, footsteps where heard and suddenly a loud smack...then a thump. With his strength, Michael slowly opened his eyes and in the living room lay the foster father._

_Shaking his head, dazed, the foster father slowly began to sit up, but he was suddenly pinned and punched over and over again in the face. With the last hit, his head hit the ground hard and his gaze turned towards Michael. _

_Michael blinked softly and he raised his head as best as he could and he watched as the foster father stared at him. As the two shared a gaze, a gun was put to the temple of his head and right away the trigger was pulled. Michael jolted and his eyes went wide as the light from the foster fathers eyes vanished..._

_As the body lay motionless, the man who pinned him slowly stood and came into the room. Seeing him, Michael quickly closed his eyes. "It's alright now Michael..." Stepping from the shadows, Aldo stepped up and nealed beside Michael. "Come on...You are safe now." Slowly opening his eyes, Michael looked up and his eyes went wide and he looked from Aldo to the body, and back again._

"You killed that man...." Michael quickly turned away, and he closed his eyes, tears coming to them and Aldo stepped forward.

"I did it to help you Michael...he was abusing you. There was no other way to stop that!"

Michael quickly turned, glaring, tears still in his eyes. "You beat that man half too death then you shot him point blank!!"

"I did it for you Michael!!"

"No...you murdered him, that is not what I wanted..."

As Aldo took another step forward, Sucre stepped in front of him, stopping him and Lincoln backed up with Michael.

"I know killing him was wrong, but if I hadn't done that he would of made things worse for you...he probably would of killed you too."

Michael quickly shook his head, leaning down, closing his eyes then he took a quick breath and he stood tall and looked over. "If you cared that much....why weren't you there for us before that?"

Aldo sighed softly. "I couldn't Michael..."

"Why? What was more important then us!?"

"You wouldn't understand..."

Michael shook his head and he turned and walked away and as Aldo tried to follow, Sucre stepped up. "I think that's far enough..."

Aldo quickly pushed him aside and he quickly ran forward. "The reason I was never there was because of The Company!"

Michael stopped and he turned and both him and Lincoln blinked and Sucre quietly stepped up. Aldo slowed to a stop and he took a breath. "I'll tell you everything..." He slowly turned and pointed to the house. "Can we just go inside?"

---

Mahone slowed to a stop and shutting off the car he slowly put on sunglasses and he looked forward. Before him was a HUGE wasteland...the one Michael, Sucre, Lincoln and Aldo all walked upon, each heading to the same exact location. Mahone quietly climbed out of the car and drawing his gun from his pocket, he slowly began to walk forward...following in the invicable footsteps of the others.

"What could be so important out here Scofield?..."

---

"The Company is a very STRICT organization, and if I where to make one mistake...even the tiniest. They would go after you two in a second. That is why...Lincoln you are set for death row."

Lincoln looked up from sitting on the table and he glared over, arms crossed. "So I was framed because of your fuck up?"

Aldo sighed softly and Michael looked up, sitting at the table behind Lincoln, his hands together as his elbows rest on the table. "So you where scared?..."

"For you two...I didn't want to lose you, so I distant myself. So if I ever messed up no one would get hurt..."

Lincoln quickly pushed himself to his feet and he walked up to Aldo. "Well you messed up there....they still got to us, me, they are the assholes that locked me up! They where going to kill me dad!"

"I know son, and I understand how you feel and I'm sorry for that...for all I've put you and Michael through. That is why I came and found you now....I'm here to fix it all. I know someone who can end this."

Michael and Lincoln both looked over to him. "Who?"

"Tencredi..."

-----------

_Oh, the good all visions are coming back. I can just see the scene before commerical but anyway._

_I hated the title but, I wanted to get this chapter up fast to show I'm truelly back now....READ AND REVIEW!!_


	48. The Choice

_I hate the title of this chapter, but it works I guess lol_

_Disclaimer: NOT MY CHARACTERS!!! Just borrowing_

_Enjoy!_

-------

Prison Break

Chapter 48

The Choice

Sucre blinked watching the three and Michael and Lincoln looked to each other, then Michael looked to Aldo. "Sara..."

Aldo shrugged softly. "Maybe, that depends on if she's seen her father yet, but they hold the key to Lincolns freedom."

Lincoln nodded then he looked back to Michael who looked down, a look of confusion and shock on his face. "What are we doing next Michael?"

"We have to get that money...thats our only way to get away and stay away."

Lincoln nodded then he stood. "I'll go with dad then..and you can..."

Aldo shook his head. "No, right now you two need to stay together. Now that your free a lot of people will be looking for you. Not only the feds, but The Company."

Sucre quickly stepped up. "I'll go get the money Papi...then we can beet up again, I promise."

Michael shook his head then he took a breath and stood. "I trust you...but not the others."

Lincoln shrugged turning. "Then what do we do?"

As Michael sat there quietly thinking, Aldo stepped up and he put his hand on the table. "Come with me Michael, will all go see Sara and or her father...will then get what we need and after Lincoln is free, you can get the money and run."

Michael sighed and he looked up to him, glaring softly. "What about you....are you going to run again?"

Aldo sighed softly and he shook his head. "No...no matter what happens, I'm done running..." He then held out his hand to Michael. The room then fell quiet and Sucre watched them all quietly and Lincoln looked from Aldo to Michael...slowly Michael raised his hand and he took Aldo's softly and shook it.

---

Mahone slowly climbed up the dirt hill and making it to the top he looked forward and his gaze landed on a tiny distant house. Looking over it, he turned and looked behind him, then he looked forward and he chuckled softly. "So this is it huh...this is Bolshoi Booze?" Looking over it, he laughed. "Very smart Michael..." Slowly he began forward, gripping his gun in hand. "...But not smart enough." Walking, he ran his thumb over the gun slowly thinking softly. "You may have confused everyone else...showing them you've got nothing but a few designs on your body...but me? No, I figured it out...wither I've seen the tattoo or not, I know where you are going....I know your steps. I know your escape...and soon I'll know the after." Getting closer to the house, he adjusted his glasses and he cocked the gun back quietly. "You won't win..." As he finally approached the house, he raised his gun to the air and fired.

---

Everyone in the house jumped. Quickly standing, Lincoln ran to the window and he looked out then he turned. "It's that fed who hit us!"

As Sucre backed up, Aldo went to the window and he looked out. "I'll distract him, you three get back to the car."

Michael stood and Sucre quickly ran to the back. Lincoln watched, then he turned to Aldo hearing a gun cock. "Go!!" Quickly the three left and Aldo hid his gun in his jacket then he stepped outside.

Mahone quickly aimed his gun then he lowered it. "Where are they?"

"I don't know what you are talking about..."

"Is that so?"

Aldo nodded softly and Mahone slowly stepped up to him. "Then you wouldn't mind if I searched your little house?" Aldo shrugged and stepped aside and Mahone cautiously approached the house. Coming to the door, he raised his gun and having it aimed, he moved the cloth slowly to the side and he stepped in. Slowly he walked around the room and just as he raised his gun...Lincoln stepped from the shadows, his own gun raised. "Don't move..."

Mahone looked up, then he lowered his gun. "Looks like we meet again...where is Scofield?"

"Thats none of your business...now lower your gun."

Mahone looked to him, then he lowered his gun slowly.

"Now drop it..."

He did so quietly then Lincoln cocked his gun. Looking up, Mahone smirked. "You going to kill me too?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Lincoln Burrows, the man who killed the Vice Presidents Brother...if you can do that I'm sure it wouldn't bother you to kill me."

"Keep quiet..."

"How many people have you killed now that your free? I remember one cop not far from Fox River...Oh, and the one at the convenient store..." Slowly he stepped forward smirking. "I heard you put good ol' Captain Bellick in the hospital..." Standing, gun now in chest, he leaned his head to the side. "Maybe...thats why Scofield isn't here. Did you kill him too?"

Lincoln quickly grabbed Mahone tightly by the neck and he slammed him hard into the wall. "Shut up...or I'll blow your fucking head off!!"

Mahone only smirked as he choked. "Go ahead...see what happens..."

Just as Lincoln was about to pull the trigger, Michael quickly stepped in through the door and he ran over and grabbed Lincoln's arm. "Stop!!"

"If I kill him now will have no problems later."

"You kill him now and will have more things to worry about."

"I'll take that risk.."

"Linc don't..."

Lincoln looked to him, then to Mahone, then he stepped back slowly, gun still aimed. "Get going Michael..."

Michael nodded some and he slowly left the house, and Lincoln soon followed, keeping his gun aimed on Mahone. "I dare you to follow..." He then quickly vanished from the house and as soon as he did, Mahone nealed down and he picked up his gun and quickly followed.

As soon as he stepped outside, Aldo and the others quickly booked it and Mahone quickly aimed and began to fire.

---

_I was going to continue, but I felt the ending was perfect that way...somewhat cliffhanger or whatever lol._

_My fav part of this chapter was when Mahone was approaching the house. His words where just awesome and I enjoyed writing them....now, my FAVORITE part is where Mahone gets under Lincoln's skin. That would be one thing I would have LOVED to see in the show._

_So, anyone see tonights episode? I HATE SELF!!! The episode was awesome and funny. The things some of them said. lol._

_Next episode is going to be CRAZY!!!_

_Anyway...hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	49. The Key

_TO ALL MY READERS...YES, I HAVE CHANGED MY NAME. BUT DON'T WORRY, I AM STILL CJ!! ((but lately I've had the hotts for the love between Burrows and Scofield...so, there ya go haha_

_Anyway..._

(_I'M SO HAPPY! The words....are in the 2,000's *screams* OMG, I didn't think I'd ever get it...and OMG, this chapter took forever to start. But I got it, and I'd have to say...new fav chapter!!!_

_ENJOY_

_--------------_

Prison Break

Chapter 49

The Key

As the bullet hit the ground inches from the four Aldo drew out his own gun and he turned to Lincoln and them. "Hurry and get to the car!!" He then turned back to Mahone and the two began to fire at one another as the other three ran.

After about a mile, Michael turned and he looked back towards the house, breathing hard. "We have to get dad..."

As Sucre continued ahead, Lincoln stopped and he quickly walked back to Michael and he grabbed his arm and continued. "He'll be fine...will get the car and get back to him, now hurry!"

The three quickly continued.

---

Aldo quickly hid behind the house and he reloaded his gun. As he did, Mahone slipped to the other side of the house and both where now back to back...the house only between them, both ready to jump out and aim and fire. "You're a skilled fighter...did you use to be a cop?"

"Thats classified...your not so bad yourself, for a fed."

"...Aldo Burrows, said to have vanished years ago...leaving poor Burrows and Scofield to fend for themselves. What where your intentions?"

"You know all that...shouldn't you know that too?"

Mahone smirked as he chuckled softly. "Where not all rocket scientist..."

Aldo laughed softly nodding, then he looked to his gun. "I guess not..." Quickly the two at the same time dropped from the side of the house and they stood face to face, guns aimed at one another...both ready to pull the trigger at any sudden movement.

"Drop the gun...and I won't put a bullet through your head."

"I'll risk it..."

Mahone smirked. "You are defiantly Burrows father...and if you have the same vocabulary, then it's defiantly like Father like Son. You wouldn't be a killer too by any chance...would ya?"

Aldo looked over Mahone quietly and just as he was about to pull the trigger, a loud roar was heard and as the two looked to the left, flying off the dunes came Mahone's car and as it hit the ground it sped forward and just before it hit the house, Lincoln quickly jumped out...and the car separated Aldo and Mahone as it crashed and exploded into the house.

Soon, Sucre and Michael drove up in there own car and with the help of Aldo, Lincoln and him climbed into the back and just as the door closed, Mahone quickly rolled over and he began to fire his gun as the car quickly sped off...again, leaving Mahone with his own mess.

---

A few moments passed and Lincoln turned away from looking out the back window and he rubbed his now bruised arm then he looked to Aldo. "Alright, talk...who do we talk to to get that key?"

"As soon as we get a hold of the governor...will get the key, and you'll be a free man. All slates cleaned."

---

Mahone looked over his car, then he slowly pulled out his phone.

"Mahone...it seems Burrow and Scofield have gotten farther then anticipated...Why?"

"There have been precautions and people getting in the way...but I will stop them."

Agent Kim smirked softly on the other end and he looked around. "Is that so....why don't I believe you Mahone?"

Mahone looked over his car one last time then he looked up and shrugged as he smiled. "I don't know...maybe you don't have much faith."

"Maybe I don't...you have one more chance." Kim then hung up and as he put his phone away, a man slowly stepped up.

"Can I be any help?"

"Yes...find anyone that will bring Scofield and Burrows to us....and kill anyone who tries to foil our plans." Kim then walked away and the man slowly walked away nodding.

---

Nika sat at the window, staring out it quietly and worriedly. In the bedroom, Sara sat on the bed, quietly looking down at her hands...thinking.

"_Will you wait with me?"_

_Sara looked to his hand then she looked up to him, nodding some. "Sure...but, I've got other patients to attend to and..." Before she could continue, Michael leaned in close and kissed her softly on the lips, placing his other hand on her waist. Sara quickly tensed up, but slowly she relaxed and she softly kissed him back, but then she quickly pulled back._

_"I...We Can't do this..."_

_Michael looked to her quietly, then he placed his hand softly on her face._

_"No one has to know...just you and me."_

_"But you're a prisoner..."_

_Michael slowly ran his finger along her jaw line as he looked in her eyes. "I know but, I'm not like them. Sara...I need you to do something for me." Sara looked him back in the eyes, and she placed her hand over his. "When I get out...will you please wait for me?" _

Sara slowly raised her hands and she covered her eyes and she took a soft breath.

_"You didn't deserve any of that Sara, and...I promise after all of this is done...I will send you all of the money that will keep you out of trouble with the cops, I promise, I won't let you get hurt..."_

_Sara again looked to her hands, speechless and as she went to look up, Michael leaned in close and kissed her softly on the lips. Sara quietly kissed him back, then she pulled away. "I can't..." She then stood and left the room._

Suddenly Sara jumped as her phone began to ring and she fumbled for it and quickly answered it. "Hello!?"

"Sara..."

"Michael..." Sara quickly sat up. "Michael, are you alright...has Lincoln found you?"

"Yes, I'm alright...I'm with Lincoln now. Listen, I hate to ask this but...I need ONE more thing from you..."

"Michael I..."

"Your father...he has something, that will set my brother free...if...if you get me that. I swear to god...never again will I call you for help."

Sara blinked, then she sighed softly. "My father...I'm the last person he'd give anything to, Michael I..."

"Sara please..."

Hearing the sadness and sorry and want in his voice, Sara nodded softly. "Alright...what do you need?"

Michael smiled softly, and he looked to Aldo then he looked ahead. "Your father has a key...a video, that has everything on it that can show my brother is a innocent man. Your father has it...if you can get that, everything will be over and...you can start a new life..."

Sara listened quietly, then she nodded softly. "Alright...I understand Michael. I'll...I'll see what I can do." Just as she was about to hang up, Michael spoke up softly. "I'm so sorry Sara...." There was then a click and Sara lowered her phone slowly.

---

In Chicago, Governor Tencredi quickly went through folders and files as he searched through things on the computer. Soon his phone beeped and he quickly answered it. "Yes!?"

"Sir, someone is here to see you...he says it's important."

"Bring him in..."

As soon as he hung up the phone, the door opened and in stepped Agent Kellerman. "Evening Governor...may I have a word with you, about the Burrows incident?"

Looking over him, the Governor quickly raised his hands as he quickly went through different things in the room, as though hiding something. "I've given you all you've needed...I kept him in prison like I was asked. I have nothing more!"

As Kellerman sat down, he smirked putting his glasses away. "Actually you do...you remember the tape right?"

The Governor stopped then he turned slowly. "Yes...what about it?"

"I need the key..."

Looking over him quietly, the Governor quickly shook his head. "I'll need Id and a check from the President, if not then I can not show you the key."

Kellerman nodded then he stood. "Fine, I'll be back in two hours...be ready." As soon as the door clicked behind him, the phone rang.

Quickly answering the Governor took a quick breath. "Yes, who is this!?"

"Dad..."

"Sara...Where are you, what have you...."

"Will talk about that later, Dad....I need help, and I know you probably won't give it but please...just this once. Help me free an innocent man."

The Governor blinked then he nodded softly, hearing the plea in Sara's voice. "Lincoln Burrows right?"

Sara nodded blinking. "Yes, how did you?..."

"Come to my office...I'll give you what you need."

---

Driving quietly down the road, night time now falling, Sucre stared quietly forward as Aldo, Lincoln, and Michael talked.

"So I guess the Company is going to be on your ass big time huh?"

Aldo nodded as he sighed sadly. "Unfortunately...but I couldn't sit back and watch this anymore. The Company is corrupt and they have hurt to many innocent people...I couldn't handle it and I had to leave, especially after what they did to you."

Lincoln sighed looking out the window. "Don't apologize now...it won't do much anyway."

Aldo nodded softly, then he sat up and patted Michael on the shoulder. "I apologize for you too...for back then, and putting you in this situation. I'm sorry..." Michael said nothing looking to his hand, then he looked forward and Aldo sighed and sat back.

Looking from the front, Sucre looked to the rear view mirror then he blinked. "Hey guys...is it just me..or is that guy coming up pretty fast?" As he kept looking, Michael looked to the mirror as well and Lincoln and Aldo both turned and looked to the back. Coming up fast behind them was a black car...and behind the wheel was none other then good whole Mahone.

"Doesn't that guy ever give up?"

Michael turned and looked back, then he nodded to Sucre. "Keep your eyes on the road...don't do anything sudden." Sucre nodded, a look of nervousness hitting him and he gripped the wheel tightly as he kept his eyes forward. In the back seat, Lincoln stared out the back window gripping his gun tightly, and just as he looked forward they where rammed hard by Mahone.

Michael looked to the back once more, then he looked forward quietly. Sucre looked from the road to him nervously then he looked forward again.

"What now Papi?"

Watching Mahone, Michael looked forward and they passed a railroad sign then he looked to the track and saw an upcoming train and he nodded. "Ignore the signs and quickly go forward...then take the left dirt road. Fast!" Sucre blinked and he quickly looked over and Lincoln sat forward. "Will never make it Michael...don't kill us now."

"If we don't will get run off the road and we may not get lucky this time..."

Lincoln soon fell quiet and as lights flashed in the distance and a light bell went off, Sucre took a deep breath and gripping the steering wheel he quickly hit the gas pedal and the car jerked forward and began to gain speed....as the train quickly approached.

Seeing this, Mahone quickly reached into his pocket and drew out his gun and rolling down his window he began to aim and fire.

Continuing forward, Sucre took one hand from the wheel and he quickly began to pray in Spanish, swaying and speeding up faster and faster as they approached the railroads.

Drawing closer, Sucre quickly closed his eyes, gripping the wheel tighter as the car picked up it's final speed and as the railroad crossing signs fell to a stop, the car quickly smashed through them and just as the back of the car cleared the track, the train sped by wailing loudly...separating there car from Mahone's, which had screeched to a halt...coming inches from being hit.

Screaming and laughing wildly, Sucre quickly jerked the wheel to the side and he sped down the dirt road...leaving a trigger happy Mahone behind...that soon empty his gun.

"Papi....You are a crazy fool!!! Hahahaha!!" Sucre brought the car to a sudden halt and he kissed his hands and raised them to the roof as he looked up, laughing happily. Watching him, Michael smiled softly then he looked back and his smile soon faded as he saw a bullet wound in Aldo's chest.

-----

_I have alot of favs in this chapter, for starters....Mahone and Aldo. (They didn't get much together in the show) So, I loved there little brawl and talk in the story...and I'm actually happy I made Aldo say the same words as Lincoln...I didn't plan it, but it happened lol._

_MY FAV FAV! Part was the Sara and Michael flashbacks ((Took forever to find there first kiss!! ((I hope that was there first kiss, I believe it is)) But I got it and I just loved it! ((Go Michael/Sara)) _

_Another part, With Mahone, Kim, and Kellerman. (I love how the three work together) and come on...who doesn't love Kellerman?_

_Now, third and last part...the whole train scene. I can see Michael telling Sucre to do something crazy like that...and I feel I made Sucre VERY in character. I actually heard him screaming and saw that whole scene play into my head....now, you all probably know whats coming next._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ((Hopefully more of my chapters will be this long))_

_THANK YOU AND ENJOY! ((Review plz!))_


	50. Goodbye

_Note to self and everyone else. When writing a sad chapter...DON'T LISTEN TO SAD MUSIC!! Two sad songs came on twice when I was writing the beginning of this chapter and I almost CRIED! But...anyway._

_Read and Review Oh_

_And Enjoy!!!_

_((Once again, I don't own any one in here. Just the ideas!!))_

_Oh yeah and YAY TO MY 50TH CHAPTER!!! *dances*_

_-----_

Prison Break

Chapter 50

Goodbye

"Dad..."

Michael looked over him quietly and as he did Lincoln sat forward. "Get us away from here Sucre!" Sucre nodded and he quickly sped forward.

Michael looked forward then he sat up on his knees and he leaned towards the back. "Hang in there...We're going to the hospital."

Aldo quickly shook his head and he looked up. "No, It'll be too late, Just pull over..." Michael shook his head as tears came to his eyes. Aldo softly put his hand on his arm and Michael quickly grabbed it and gripped it tightly.

"You'll make it..."

Aldo looked over him, then he looked to Lincoln. "I really am sorry...to the both of you..." He then looked to Michael. "I love you son...I always have."

Michael looked to him and a tear rolled down his cheek and he nodded. "...I know, dad..." Smiling softly, Aldo leaned back and he soon fell still and his grip on Michaels hand loosened. Michael looked over him quietly, then he turned away slowly and softly cried.

Sucre watched him quietly, then he reached over and patted him softly on the arm. "...Sorry Papi."

Lincoln watched Michael quietly, then he grabbed Sucre's shoulder softly. "Pull over..."

A few moments later, the car sat on the side of the road. Sucre looked over his shoulder as he leaned against the car. Behind him, a couple yards from the shoulder, Lincoln sat on the ground putting a cross made out of sticks into a small hole that was over a circle of rocks. Sitting behind him, Michael leaned against a tree silently. His face was tear stained as he stared at the grave, quietly picking up and dropping a rock. "This is our fault..."

Lincoln looked up and he turned to him.

"We dragged him along...and we killed him."

Lincoln slowly shook his head. "No Michael...this isn't our fault. This is the Company's fault. All of this."

"No...I started this. If it wasn't for me..."

Lincoln shook his head again, then he stood and walked over. "This is my fault okay...you hear me? If I wasn't so stupid, I would have never been locked up and none of this would have EVER happened."

Michael shook his head and he looked up. "No...this was suppose to be different. No one was suppose to die! We should have been gone by now!"

"Listen to yourself Michael...how would you have known that any of this would of happened!? There is no way, and I'm sorry but...this isn't your fault."

Michael slowly stood up and he stepped towards Lincoln. "Lincoln...our dad is dead...because we needed freedom...and that, is my fault."

Lincoln looked over him quietly, then he sighed seeing the sadness in Michaels eyes. "Michael..."

Sucre quietly stepped up. "Hey guys...we should probably get going...and I'm sorry."

Lincoln turned away from Michael and he headed to the car and Sucre looked to Michael quietly. "I'm sorry man..."

Michael nodded softly and Sucre headed to the car and Michael looked to the cross. Slowly he ran his hand over the cross, then he sighed and walked away...and his hand dropped.

---

Sara quietly stepped into the office and as she was waved in by the secretary she quickly made her way to the room and she knocked and the door opened and she was hugged tightly by the Governor. "I'm so glad you are alright...young lady, we need to talk."

Sara shook her head. "Not now dad...I'm here to help Lincoln, Please...after this, I'm gone..."

The Governor looked over her quietly, then he looked past her, then he pulled her in and closed the door. "Let's make this fast...I have a very important meeting soon."

As Sara stepped up to the desk, The Governor quickly began to search through it and he pulled out a huge envelop and he held it out. "In here...is all that you need to expose the truth and set Mr. Burrows free...Sara, if you don't mind. Why are you doing this?"

Sara slowly took the envelop and she looked over it, then she looked up. "I have my reasons dad..."

The Governor looked over her quietly, then he sighed and stepped up to her. "Please don't open that yet...now, Sara, I don't understand why you are doing this...but I won't push you, listen, I want you to know..."

Sara quickly headed for the door and she pulled it open and just before she stepped out, the Governor stood tall. "I love you...I always have, even...If I haven't shown it."

Sara stared at the ground, then she looked up and nodded. "I know..." She then walked out and as the door clicked shut, The Governor locked it, then he walked over to one of the desk in the back and reaching into the chore, he pulled out a gun and he cocked it.

---

Quietly Sucre drove down the road...inside the car was quiet as Michael sat at his side, head resting in his hand as he stared out to the side. In the back seat, Lincoln sat quietly staring down at the floor...holding his hands tightly together. Sucre looked over the two, then he sighed looking ahead. "So are we meeting up with Sara...or?" Nothing was sad for awhile and Sucre looked to Lincoln in the rear view mirror, then he looked to Michael. "Eh, Papi?"

"We wait for her call...until then, just keep driving until we hit Utah...or otherwise."

Sucre nodded and he returned to driving quietly. In the back seat, Lincoln looked over Michael quietly, then he leaned back and sighed.

---

As night time slowly started to fall, Kellerman ID'ed himself into the Governor's office and as he stepped from the Secretary's view...he drew out his gun and stepped up to the door. Softly he placed his hand on the knob, cocking his gun with his other hand. Looking through the window he looked around and just as he turned the knob...it clicked, but didn't open. Kellerman looked around, then he started ramming the door. The Secretary looked up, then turned. "Excuse me sir...is there a problem?"

Kellerman stopped and he looked to her. "Uh, yes actually...he's not answering, and the door is locked."

The Secretary slowly stood and she walked over and knocked softly on the door. "Sir...is everything alright?" When no answer came, the Secretary pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. "Sir?" Slowly she opened the door, then she gasped. Blood was splattered all over the desk and a puddle was on the floor under the Governors emotionless body. Resting beside it was a gun. As the Secretary ran out, Kellerman quickly ran in and he began to search the room, until his phone rang. Quickly he answered it.

"Yes?"

"I just heard the Governor is dead, is this your doing?"

"Surprisingly, No."

Kim laughed softly. "Is that so? Well, do you have the envelop?"

Kellerman looked around, then he went to the body and he quickly searched it. "I'm looking now, I'll have to get back to you." He then hung up and he stood and looked around. His gaze then landed on a picture of Sara. Slowly he put his phone away, then he quickly left.

---

Mahone slowly looked up as he stood outside his car. He scanned the road and tracks left behind. He examined them carefully, then he looked down the dirt road. "Very smart...risky, but smart." His phone than rang and he answered it.

"Why are Scofield and Burrows not dead!?"

"Precautions...be patient, I'll get them. I promise."

Kim nodded softly. "You better...Oh, and in case you haven't heard. The Governor is now dead...Good Luck." He then hung up, and Mahone closed his phone and he got into his car and sped off.

---

Michael looked to his phone, then he looked up slowly and he sighed. The other two were silent as they continued to drive along, but soon the silence was broken as the phone rang. Quickly Michael answered. "Sara!?"

"....I got it."

Michael smiled and he nodded to Lincoln and Sucre. "Good...Thank you. Listen, I want you to meet us in Colorado...Trinidad. Then will split up there."

"Thank you Michael..." The two then hung up.

As Sara put her phone away, she leaned up against a nearby wall and she softly began to cry. She slowly slid to the ground and she hugged the envelop tightly to her chest as tears rolled down her face. Quickly, she regained her composure and she stood and stumbled away.

--

"Agent Kim...it seems Burrows and Scofield are still alive and well, why is that?"

Kim looked up as he now stood before a desk. "Mistakes of the other agents sir...but they are being fixed as we speak."

"They better..." Slowly the chair turned and The General sat forward, putting his hands together as he rest them on the desk. "For your sake..."

--

_YAY, THE GENERAL! (I'm not sure of his name yet, but it's not important....yet!!)_

_I feel the ending of this chapter was pretty good, and I love how I've got Kellerman, Mahone, and Kim all working together._

_Sad thing is...I killed two fathers in this chapter. So sad..._


	51. Freedom Money

_Oh, I don't like this chapter. One, it's too short and I just wasn't in the mood. Lol. But, here it is...being posted is better then nothing lol._

_I'd like to thank you Jill for reading my story. I was getting worried I'd never get a review, but THANK YOU! and I love Michael and Lincoln too._

_Now, on with tonights episode. Does anyone else sense Lincoln becoming cold hearted??_

_Also, is anyone else jumping to see Mrs. Scofield. (I really want to see what she looks like...and just now, I just figured out how she's alive!)_

_I'M SENSING A SEASON 5! *somewhat dances*_

_-------------------------_

Prison Break

Chapter 51

Freedom/Money

Sucre slowed the car as they pulled into a hotel drive way. As he parked, he shut off the car then turned to Michael. "So...how long are we waiting?"

Michael pulled his phone out and he checked when he called Sara. "She's probably still in Chicago, so...we might as well buy ourselves a room."

Sucre nodded and he looked to the hotel, then he looked back. "Nice idea...but with what money?"

Michael put his phone away and he looked up. "You didn't think I'd escape with nothing, did you?" Sucre chuckled and the three climbed out and went to the lobby.

---

Mahone quickly walked into his office and he walked to the billboard and Agent Wheeler stepped up. "We have info on Abruzzi." Mahone quickly grabbed Johns picture and he looked to Wheeler, standing before the map. "Start talking...I want everything you know about him, NOW!"

Wheeler nodded and he picked up a folder and he read through it quietly. "John Abruzzi...Leader of Mob with same family name...still looking for Fibonacci and..."

Mahone quickly turned and he smacked the folder away. "I've got that...do you have ANYTHING on where he's located?"

Wheeler looked over him quietly, then he walked slowly to the map. "Durango, Colorado..." Saying that, he placed his hand on Colorado. "Turns out he's going to Utah, just as you said."

Mahone looked to the map, then he stepped up to it. "It was said D.B Cooper hid his money in Utah, right?"

Wheeler nodded softly. "Yes...also, D.B, or Charles as they called him was locked up in Fox River...they also said he was trying to escape."

Mahone nodded and he looked over the map and he slowly took the pictures and pinned them to Utah. "They weren't going to Bolshoi Booze...there all going for the money. Every single one of them..."

---

Sara walked quietly and quickly down the road, the envelope gripped tightly in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She looked around quickly as she walked, sighing every now and then. Every step she took, she'd turn and look over her shoulder quietly, then continue forward quietly, keeping her grip tight on the envelop.

_"....I got it."_

_"Good...Thank you. Listen, I want you to meet us in Colorado...Trinidad. Then will split up there."_

_"Thank you Michael..." _

Sara stopped walking and she sighed softly, then she looked to the envelop, then she quickly stuffed it into her bag and she quickly ran down the sidewalk.

---

Hours soon passed and as dark finally fell, Michael, Lincoln, and Sucre sat quietly in a hotel room. Sucre and Lincoln where fast asleep and Michael stood quietly at the window, looking from his cell phone to outside. Anxiety and worry was in his eyes as he ran his hand over his head quietly, sighing softly.

Behind him, Lincoln slowly sat up and he looked over quietly. "Michael..."

"She's still not here Linc."

"Maybe she got held up...I mean, it's going to take awhile, so come and get some rest."

Michael shook his head and he lowered his phone as he gazed out the window. "I'm fine...just go back to..."

"Quit the big brother act Michael..." Lincoln slowly stood and he walked over. "I should be saying that to you, listen, go to bed and I'll wait up for Sara."

Michael looked to him quietly, and not thinking of anything and being to tired...he turned and walked over to the bed and he lay down and soon fell asleep, watching, Lincoln turned and took his place at the window and he gazed out....waiting.

---

Durango, Colorado...

Mahone slipped his sunglasses on as he stepped out of his car. Looking around, he was surrounded by different cars and Agent Wheeler stepped up beside him. "Witnesses report Abruzzi being around here...he's in a hotel near by, turns out he's busy with other matters, other then the money."

Mahone nodded and he cocked his gun, then he raised it to the air and fired. "John Abruzzi, come out with your hands up!!"

------

_We all see where THIS is going...lol, hopefully the next chapter will be longer and alittle better._

_I thank you again Jill!!_


End file.
